Villan or Hero
by dreamland27
Summary: The world is nearly engulfed in the Fire Nation's flames. Hope is distant. An assassin from a rebel clan has a past connected to Zuko. She's brought complications to the Avatar and the Fire nation. Is she the villain or the hero? ZukoxOC
1. Meditation Should Heal

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction so **_**please **_**no flames. This fan fiction started out as an idea since the mid-season of the Book One of Avatar: The Last Airbender. So, yea...enjoy!**

* * *

Meditation Should Heal

The streets were usually supposed to be empty in the middle of the day: Ba Sing Se seemed like an oasis to the center of miles of dry plains. But two simple-clothed fugitives walked on to somewhere without a care if they were seen in the open. No surprise—this was the safest city in the world from the Fire Nation.

Iroh kicked up dust as he walked through the streets with a heavy sac filled with money. However Zuko walked beside him easily with a simple scroll in hand. His uncle smiled and said,

"Now that we have a house that we bought with this money, and a deed, we can finally be recognized as 'citizens' for a while." He chuckled happily "With this left over money, I can buy a _box-full of tea_!"

Zuko simply rolled his eyes at his uncle's last statement. This didn't amuse him at all anymore. He glared at Iroh as a thought came into his head.

"Well, it was a 50/50 chance at getting the money since you _gambled_ on _Pi Sho_!" he yelled, without a care if a few young children playing on the block were giving him weird stares.

"What can I say?" his uncle began, "I love Pi Sho so much that even if I lost all my money, it was worth it."

Zuko scoffed at his elder, folding his arms. "Keh, well that's a lame excuse if you ask me."

"I'm glad I have such an understanding and caring nephew." Iroh replied sarcastically with a smug grin fixed on his features. He kept walking forward and turned on the corner of a street on the peaceful outskirts of town, and stopped. "Well, you will have to get used to it here, this is our house."

The roof had numerous orange clay tiles lined up perfectly and stood 7 yards into the air, the wooden archway towered above the two as they stepped through the gate and into the garden. This place had few bushes, but there were many cherry and maple trees that hovered over the cobblestone-path to the house. These well-groomed trees were accompanied by a few rugged rocks.

Finally the house came in plain sight. About 4 sand-colored pillars supported the roof and the porch. There were polished wooden planks to create the porch just like Zuko's room in the Fire Nation palace. Iroh stepped forward and managed to slide the bamboo-door open.

The inside of the home was even better than the exterior. The walls of the hallway, though made of solid rock, held in earthly heat. The center room was merely a living room made of all kinds of dark-colored mats around a single table, which would probably be used mostly for Iroh's informal tea sessions, and meditation practices. There would be a slight guarantee that Zuko would ever meditate out in the open. Ahead of the room, was an elevated platform with mats and tables less formal than the other Iroh set down the bag, making a 'plop' sound.

"Well, I'm guessing that sliding door behind the kitchen table will lead out to the back of the garden." His gaze shifted towards the bamboo doors on either side of the center room "I have a count of 4 rooms. Would you like to go with me to the back or are you just going to stay inside?"

"Sorry uncle, but I'm staying here." Zuko said grimly. He needed to meditate on his past. Everything in 3 years was happening all so quickly. And by this time, the only known cure to ease his suffering on the past was meditation. Without that, he knew he'd only lose that bit of sanity left in him. But that didn't seem to be the point… he felt as if something, or someone else was calling out to him- like he had someone yet to meet who could help his past.

'_What a stupid idea…'_ he thought to himself.

"Very well then." Iroh replied, sliding the door open to the back end of the garden. The back lead out to a porch identical to the other. This part of the conservatory consisted of lush, low shrubbery, sand overtop of the soil, and identical rugged rocks. There was only one cherry tree towering over the pebble path, but it looked different from others. Though it had a thick trunk and reached to great heights, something about it was misfit. "I see you are a late bloomer, young blossom tree." He said to the tree as he walked towards it. He wasn't crazy, but he sensed that this tree had a _spirit_, and from the deep gash on its trunk, the tree reminded him of his own nephew. His fingertips ran tenderly along the gash and he smiled admirably. Somehow, he grasped that the tree seemed to weakly smile inside. "This would be a great place for tea! I'll bring some out."

* * *

Candles had already lit up the room surrounding and illuminating Zuko's darkly-cloaked figure. His knapsack and scroll were carelessly thrown onto the mahogany tatami mat, as if they were never intended to be used. Zuko sat cross-legged in a neutral position with his hands fixed firmly but relaxed together at his gut. He took in deep, slow breaths, as opposed to when he was angered. His eyes relaxed and closed, preparing for the emotional healing to begin.

'_If meditation is supposed to help me control my fire and ease my grief, then why does my Uncle Iroh claim that I'm still short-tempered?'_ Zuko wondered. _'Stop thinking on these things Zuko… maybe that's why you aren't getting anywhere! Meditation is supposed to be focused on not thinking about anything! Great, I'm talking to myself now.'_

From then on Zuko's thoughts stayed silent, but there was only a moment before a blurred vision came into his mind. He heard lively but harsh voices.

_The twangs of arrows in flight could be heard as a blurry vision came to view. The picture cleared enough to determine that the figure was a young girl at a Yu Yuan Archers' Academy practicing in front of 4 very important people dressed in crimson. Clearly, this girl was trying actively to pin down one of her opponents to a tree with her bow and arrows, but didn't get much success. With ease, the opponent came at her, seized her weapon, and shoved her onto the dust. _

_There came a cruel snicker from a young man, her Sensei from the way he spoke to her. "Student, why have you failed me?"_

"_I didn't mean to Sensei. Honest, I didn't mean to!" the girl said in a nervous tone. She could be seen standing up and bowing to him as she continued "I didn't mean to fail you. I was practicing for hours yesterday. I—"_

"_Humph. You call this lousy defeat practicing for _hours_? So that you wouldn't fail so miserably, you should have practiced for the whole week!" He exclaimed, raising his voice. He turned his back to his student and blurted, "You're a disgrace. You _may _seem destined to be an arching__ warrior, but you are a dishonor to the Yu Yan Archers." He whirled around once again and said "I want you to leave."_

"_Excuse me, Sensei?" the girl sounded slightly shocked._

"_You heard me. I want you to leave, and no longer dishonor me." Her Sensei said._

Zuko came out of the vision as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. _'Was that a vision or my imagination?'_ He was aware that nothing had changed in his surroundings. _'Maybe it was just a memory. Then who was that girl...Ha, who cares?'_

"Zuko, are you in there?" he could hear his uncle behind the door. He didn't bother to reply. When Iroh heard silence, he took that as Zuko's rely; he always knew that staying silent was Zuko's way of saying 'what'. "Very well, I found that I have run out of tea and need to buy some more. Would you like to join me and go downtown to shop for the herbs?"

"No thanks, uncle. I'd better stay here." He replied. As he heard the door to the house slide closed, he resumed his thoughts. He never liked to shop, especially for Uncle Iroh's tea for which he had a natural obsession for. Deep down inside the corners of his heart, he hoped his uncle would be alright without him around.

He suddenly remembered running through red plains in the Fire Nation when he was young. Zuko had run past his standing father and even ran faster than his sister. When he was out of breath, he collapsed with his back on the grass. A contented smile was painted on his face as the young prince gazed towards the skies.

'_Quit living in the past. Learn to deal with what you have now. Your father doesn't want you.'_ Zuko thought to himself. _'What matters is not that I earn my father's respect anymore. I've seen all these people suffering… and I...'_ Zuko paused in mid-thought, struggling to find the truth in what to do. _'…I know now that my father… shouldn't be on the throne. And in doing so, the only way that can happen is if the Avatar…kills him.'_

Zuko's eyes closed in meditation again, and his features relaxed. He proceeded to inhale and exhale deeply, calming his thoughts once again.

Iroh walked through the downtown streets looking all over the marketplace for tea. Finally, in plain calligraphy over a gateway, there was a sign that said 'main store'. The old tea-obsessed man rushed in to the store, and upon seeing a wall with many shelves filled with tea herbs, his eyes widened.

"The tea shall be mine! I've never seen so many spices in all my life!" He shouted while tearing with joy. Iroh earned a couple of stares from the store-owners. The next time they saw the crazed man, he carried at least 3 basket-full of tea spices. The owners paid no attention to this, for it was their chance to earn more money.

"20 copper pieces." One owner said lifelessly.

"With pleasure," Iroh said joyfully "now I'll have enough tea to last a whole month!"

"Whatever, stranger." The other owner said, taking the money offered greedily.

Iroh skipped out of the store, with a gleeful smile on his face. But through the joy, he sensed a suspicion in the market place that caused him to curiously look around for what or who was causing the senses to tingle. At last, in the shadows of one alley, he glanced over the corner and found the source.

Some female figure cloaked in a stealthy garment, traded a pair of Sais with a man wearing the same brand of garments, for what looked like two sheathed swords. She tied one with a cord around her one hip and unsheathed the other. This weapon had calligraphy written on its silver-blue blade. Iroh's eyes widened. This was no ordinary weapon- it was a diamond-bladed katana. She nodded as she examined it and a smile came to the tanned-man's face. They both bowed respectfully and departed for different ways. As Iroh noticed the girl coming closer to where he was standing, he looked around nervously to find somewhere to hide.

The girl looked at her left and at her right so as to check to see if she had been followed. As the girl left, Iroh could be seen behind her, positioning like the ruby-eyed monkey beside the door of a small store with a wide smile and big eyes fixed like the monkey-statue. With that disguise done, he picked up the baskets of spices beside him and resumed skipping to the house.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry for Iroh being so weird in the end. It was a desperate attempt to make him seem silly for a moment. I'll try my best throughout the story to keep Zuko to the attitude he is in the show, but I won't go too far from his view on things. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **


	2. The Bloodstone Clan

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter, and please review—and be nice with the reviews. Oh, and sorry for the confusion of the first chapter because it said "The Spirit Element". It was supposed to say "Defeating the Firelord". **

Downtown Ba Seng Se was one of the more crumby places of town, but also one of the most fascinating. Even in the hottest, dryest hours of the day, the city rushed around busily. Children were stubbornly disobeying their parents, running around on the sandy and dusty streets as numerous merchants shifted their stands around.

In the heart of downtown Ba Seng Se, the only building descent enough was the tall luxurious city hall. Deep within the walls of one corridor, once could hear faint voices.In a solitary room, a meeting had just begun to stir up.

"Priestess, we are not about to give up! The Bloodstone Clan has to stick together—you can't just give up your position at the frontlines! You've helped Ba Seng Se for so long now in fighting against the Fire Nation, please reconsider."

"We're tired of doing your dirty work, General." A woman's voice hissed. "We are Fire Nation assassins. We assassinate important-ranking people of the Fire Nation—not fight as a barrier. That's what you have soldiers do for you."

There was an awkward silence. The voice adressed as General finally sighed and said,

"Fine, but you still must help us fight against the Fire Lord and all his cruelties he has made the Earth Kingdom suffer through."

"With pleasure, I despise the Fire Lord with every fiber of my being." The young woman's voice replied.

Back in the suburbian parts of town where the high-class and noble children could be seen playing Kamati-ball, the houses were built much more elegantly. One house was oddly large in comparison. Inside, in a center room, where the sun-rays of dusk drew in, it cast a silhouette of a female figure.

The girl sat cross-legged in front of a shrine, praying. The priestess looked to be about 19. Unlike elaborate hair designs, the girl let the waist-long, wavy black hair surround her shoulders loosley. This serene-appearing priestess had her eyes closed in meditation, taking in the calming inscence smoke with each deep breath. With her eyes still closed, she whispered to herself,

"My new master has a mission for me." She paused and opened her eyes to the dull sun-rays. Her eyes shone vibrantly indigo with swirls of autumn fire. "Now I must betray my own sister and use the Gem of Yoshi, but I also have my own reasons for betraying her."

A man stood in a corner behind her, entering as quietly as possible, so as to listen without disturbing her. He looked exactly the priestess' age, with the smoothly tanned skin. He wore a red tunic, acompanied by black trousers for stealth. His eyes were hazel, darting around in awareness of every inch of the room. The auburn hairs on his head had grown out but still short enough to frame his face.

This stealthy act he was trying didn't surprise the girl however. "I see you've returned, love." She said, looking out of the corner of her eye. "So… tell me," she began, standing up from her place on the floor. "Did you find out where my sister is? She has the Gem, you know."

There was a silence between the young man and the priestess. "Or any sign of the one who _wields_ the Gem?" There was another silence. She turned around impatiently, about to loose her temper and fall victim to anger. "Or the Avatar?"

The young man closed his eyes as if memorizing something as he said, "We did see the Avatar not far from here. He was spotted in one of the meadows in the city." He opened his eyes again as he looked at her. "At least we found one thing you are after, Natsume."

"Humph! Just one thing isn't good enough, Taro." She blurted. The man called Taro simply rolled his eyes at her unsatisfactory.

'_What will it take for my Natsume to be satisfied? It seems that her heart is filled with discontent and hate._' He thought to himself.

"My so-called sister has risen to my equal," Natsume continued without stopping for a pause. '_Yeah, she's envious_' he thought. "The Fire Nation claims us as the TWO most-wanted assassins in the world." She clutched the sword at her hip and with an angry glare said, "I don't even know why my stepmother, The Sun Spirit herself, would give my little sister **both** the Gem of Yoshi and the Jewel of the Sun. I was the first-born and she was only 14 when granted the guardianship. So what if my sister is the living re-encarnation of our stepmother? She should've given both Gems to me. At least I wasn't the stepdaughter who burned her to death with fever! I don't know why I still let her in this assassin's clan. Within three years she is already perfect in all master-firebending moves and the latest swordsmanship techniques. She's been a prodigy since she was a toddler, even before Azula!"

"Now you have a reason to betray her, right?" Taro asked and she nodded. "You once forced her to do a spirit's trick that used up most of her energy just to save our butts in battle. In a matter of time you might just kill her." Natsume had nothing to say in reply at the moment so Taro continued. "You know, it just occurred to me, the Earth Kingdom calls you priestess, but from the way you've been an assassin and bear hatred towards others, that's not the nature of a priestess."

Natsume replied with a smirk, "Well, you know me, I'm a dark priestess but they don't know that, do they?"

"Natsume, maybe…" Taro trailed off hesitantly. "Maybe your stepmother didn't give you the Gems, because she thought you couldn't use the Jewel's power, and thought you couldn't handle and guard the Gem of Yoshi's power either."

Her eyes wn wide in shock and anger. "What? How dare you say-"

"Just listen to me." He interuppted. She silenced with a cold, frusrated stare. "Remember that the Jewel of the Sun was created 100 years ago by the first incarnation of the Sun Spirit."

"Okay, go on." Natsume said calmly.

"She created that Jewel to help her re-encarnation use her power. The Jewel was made from the fires of the volcano on the island where Avatar Roku's temple was, mixed with the rays of the midday sun. So since Agnishima, your stepmother, was the re-encarnation, the Jewel was passed down to her and she passed it down to her re-encarnation."

"My sister," Natsume completed. "But I still don't understand why the Gem of Yoshi shouldn't be mine to guard."

"Well, that begins in Agnishima's time. She created the Gem in the most active volcano in the world."

"A Fire Nation volcano called Yoshi, right?" she asked.

"Exactly," Taro answered. "She created it because she received a vision signaling that around our time, an outcast firebender would be the only one to stop Fire Lord Ozai. She created it since the firebender would have to overcome the rage he felt, like Mount Yoshi, to be able to uleash destructive power to do goodness. But Agnishima's heart contained malice, so she couldn't still the Gem. However, your sister's heart was pure, so she was the only one strong enough to still it. Malice taints the Gem and it takes control of the one who posesses it. The one who falls victim to the Gem turns against the all the ones they once cared for. Once that happens, the ultimate destruction is unleashed."

Natsume stood where she was and remained speechless. '_Would that really happen to me? How is my sister's heart pure?_' Natsume's eyes squinted in realization. '_She shouldn't have the Gem either since she hates Fire Nation loyalists… or is it sadness? Or maybe the Gem hasn't awakened yet._'

"Fine, but mark my words, I will create the third Gem. This Gem will summon power like the Gem of Yoshi."

"You certainly have a lust for power, don't you Natsume?" Taro said, smirking at his comrade. "That's what I like about you—you're like me." He walked closer to her and took her hand.

"We were in this clan in the first place because we were escaping slavery; escaping from working for Ozai. About half of us are the lucky onces who escaped… alive, that is. Remember that this clan is made for Fire Nation rebels." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Okay, now you have me confused. Isn't Fire Lord Ozai the one you say is your 'new master'?" Taro asked.

"You shouldn't be confused." Natsume jerked her hand away and walked past him. "You are the new General of his army. You should know that now I see the truth about my sister. She was never anything other than a liar." She softened her voice and quietly said, "Taro, she killed her own birthmother after she was born by giving her a raging fever that sent her to her grave… she was _my_ mother. Ozai reminded me of what happened."

"Well," Taro said unsurely "alright, if you say so. Say, do you think your sister will allow you to take the third Gem once it's created?"

"Of course not, but I ask you, do we need my little sister's permission?" Natsume asked rehtorically. "You remember her, don't you?"

"Let's see, I haven't seen her since last year. She looks almost like you, but has autumn eyes, and hip-length straight raven hair. An archer and a prodigy she is indeed. How could I not remember Sayamiko?" Taro explained.

Natsume grew infuriated at his last statement and made a fist out of his tunic. She yelled,

"Don't say her name in my prescence anymore!"

"Or you'll do what to me?" Taro taunted. "See, you wouldn't do anything to your lover, would you? Or am I something less to you?"

Natsume's expression changed from angry to surprise. '_These words wouldn't come from the mouth of Taro… or would they now?_' she thought. She wished she could take back what she thought when she saw him smirk.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that to me!" she shouted, walking towards the door. "I'm going to the Avatar."

"Natsume…" Taro began. She turned around, waiting for him. "I'm coming with you to get the Avatar, okay?" Natsume nodded, but there was still a frown on her face. Taro caught up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be mad at me. I'm only playing around."

Natsume only replied with a smile, and gave him a soft peck on his lips. When she pulled away, she said,

"I'll get you back sometime." Taro, upon seeing her change in mood, smiled as she did. "Now let's go get us an Avatar."


	3. The Chase for the Avatar

**A/N: Sorry it took so so so so so SO long to update but I hope I get reviews still. And people who are viewing this please get others to read my story! ****:( It's driving me crazy that I only get one review at a time. **

**I just don't understand why we are supposed to have a disclaimer when we write fan fictions but o well. I will do this once and one time only! I, xEternalFlamex, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang's glowing tattoos returned to their blue color as he released his meditation position. He had just gotten back from the Spirit World to talk with Avatar Roku.

"Just when I think things can't get any more complicated, I have to find someone else who can help me! Who knows if I can find her in time?" Aang managed to say, getting up from the tall grasses he was sitting on.

Katara, being worried, rushed over to him. By the time she had reached him, she was already out of breath.

"Aang, is anything wrong? I saw the tattoos glowing."

"Katara…" Aang looked back to realize he wasn't alone. "I don't feel well." He blurted out. When he fell to his knees, Katara was there to catch him, as she always had been.

"Aang, just remember not to push yourself to your limits as you face the Fire Lord. Use all your power wisely."

"Don't you worry. I won't let that happen." Aang said exhaustedly, as he looked out at the sunset that he had never taken the time to look at. Something about the orange, pink, and blood red hues cast off from the sun and splattered onto the sky, made him wonder if this same color of sky would be the introducing the last battle and the entrance of Sozen's Comet. The sky's blood red color attracted the most attention to his eye for it made the whole scenery sinister. "Do you know what's awkward?"

"What's that?" Katara asked, now shifting her gaze away from the sunset of colors. She gazed at her comrade, waiting for him to speak further. Aang didn't sense her eyes on him, but continued as he looked at the sky.

"I've never noticed the sunset or took the time to notice it until just now. And this happens because I'm in a field with my best friend beside me."

The statement urged a small giggle out of the waterbender, for she was happy to be considered Aang's best friend. She returned the small declaration and hugged him as she said,

"You're my best friend too and, and you know that Aang."

"Aww, I hate to interrupt such a tender moment but," the two heard from Sokka's calm voice. His voice rose as he spoke the next few words, "can someone please save me?"

Both Katara and Aang turned around to see Sokka running around behind them with an irritated Appa chasing him. 'It's great to have Appa back with us.' Aang thought with a chuckle.

"Aang, make him stop, make him stop!" Sokka yelled frantically. He panicked even more as he saw Appa cover more ground between them and yelled, "He's chasing me! Why's he chasing me?"

The Avatar reluctantly pulled away from Katara's embrace and stood up, asking Sokka, "What'd you do?"

"I don't know! I guess he got offended when I offered him those melons." He replied, pointing to a pile of green melons splotched with lavender, all beside Toph.

"Sokka! Those melons aren't for him! He's allergic to that color fruit, so that's why he got offended." Aang explained as he began running to where Sokka was running in circles. "He thought you knew about his allergies."

"Well, I don't want to end up as road-kill so can you help out here and talk some sense into him? I'm kind of getting tired of running!" Sokka managed to say breathlessly. Aang jumped on top of Appa's head and tried calming him.

"Appa, Sokka didn't mean it!" he yelled. His flying bison didn't hear his instruction. "Can you hear me buddy?" He leaned over curiously and looked at Appa and he slowed his running eventually. "Appa, Sokka didn't mean it and he's sorry."

The young cowardly warrior could be heard faintly in the background saying, "Very sorry!" He mustn't have meant what he said for he tripped over a log and fell flat on his face. This act coaxed Appa into making noises almost as if laughing in clear amusement.

Upon seeing this, Sokka stood up quickly and dusted off saying, "Hey, stop that!"

"Just let it go." He heard Aang say behind him. "Do you really want him chasing you again?"

"No no no!" Sokka panicked. "Fine, I'll let it be."

Meanwhile, Katara was still rolled over in the grass, laughing at the scene as it played out. Aang smiled inwardly, seeing that he could always find a way to make her happy. Her heart was pure as it could ever be, and for that, she always calmed the rage in one's heart. This was expected of her because she had the calming element of water. '_How can so much power, as in being able to control my time in the Avatar State, be inside of one human?_' he thought.

Sokka sat up and glared at his sister. "It's not funny." He mumbled through tightly-pressed lips. He turned his back on her and stomped off to a skinny tree nearby the campsite where Toph sat on a log. He propped his back up against the tree and sat down with a scowl on his face.

"There's really no need to be a drama _queen_ over it all. I'm even more mature than you and you are a few years older than me." Katara argued.

In reply, Sokka pouted and whined, "I'm not, and so what if I'm different from you? You're a girl!" Katara merely smirked.

"Sounds like you're jealous that I've become a waterbending master."

"Aww, Sokka thinks he's too special for a girl's maturity." Toph mocked, smiling from ear to ear.

Sokka didn't notice Toph's mocking and continued arguing with Katara. "Hey!" he shouted, blushing. "I am not!"

"Are too." She replied in a clever tone.

"Am not!" he shouted again.

"Are too." She repeated.

"Am not!" he argued further.

"Are too!" she argued further still, "You're blushing, and I was right." Sokka shrugged it off by crossing his arms and stubbornly looking away. Aang watched in utter amusement and giggled in the background.

Just a few yards away, Natsume and Taro hid among the grasses. Her uniform consisted of the short, red-tinted kimono that reached her thighs. Her gold, formfitting trousers allowed free movement that also blended in with the dry meadow grasses.

Taro's uniform was a tunic that blended with the color of the grasses, and trousers like Natsume's. The trousers he wore were wider than that of hers and were black.

"What's the plan Natsume, my love?" Taro whispered under a breath.

"Taro now's not the time to make a sound." She said under a whisper. She continued crawling up close to where Sokka had his back turned.

"Really Sokka, why do you have to be such a baby?" Aang asked, managing not to laugh.

"I'm not!" Sokka said. He walked over, and crouched down trying to set up a fire. As expected, fire burst up, but out of nowhere. He yelped and as a reflex, rushed to hide behind Katara.

"Just as I expected," Toph pointed out. She twirled a piece of straw in her mouth and continued. "What a big baby. You were right Aang." She shifted from her spot on the fallen log by the fire to get more comfortable.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, glaring at Sokka who narrowed his eyes behind her. "That was an example of you being a scaredy-bearded-cat." Sokka ignored her and stepped up to the fire.

"Ha-ha, I made fire! In your face Katara!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Wow," Toph said sarcastically. "You made fire? Good for you- are you sure it wasn't twinkle toes that just scraped flint to make sparks?" she added, signaling her thumb back to where Aang stood guiltily with two rocks in his hands. Aang quickly tried hiding them behind his back with a grin.

"Aang," he said calmly to him. "I really don't like you." Aang in reply smiled widely. Sokka looked back at the fire and fell on his backside exhaustedly and shouted frustrated, "Argh! I can't make a stupid fire! And here is goofy-kid who can easily start a fire!"

"It's okay Sokka," Katara said, crouching down beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can think of one thing you're good at… let's see… being a cross dresser, remember?"

"Like that makes me feel better." He responded sarcastically in an angered grunt.

All of the sudden, a loud snap from a twig sounded off in the background.

"Uh-oh". Natsume whispered, not daring to make another move. '_How could I blow my cover over a twig snapping? I should have been more careful!_'

"Get them now or not at all." Taro whispered behind her.

"I will, just you watch." she answered.

"What was that?" Katara said nervously. She somehow knew something was wrong. She looked around all over the plains and saw nothing suspicious, but she felt that they were not the only people in this meadow.

"I bet it was just the fire crackling," Sokka said ignorantly. "After all, you're the smart practical-"

"Sokka shut up, can't you see something's wrong here?" she snapped in return, still overlooking the fields.

"What else could go wrong?" he shouted, sounding overly-frustrated.

"Sokka, she told you to be quiet." Aang joined in. Sokka slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Fine, fine; whatever." He said plainly.

Aang rolled his eyes at this, and then looked in the same direction as Katara.

"Toph, can you sense if anyone is anywhere near? I feel like we're being watched."

"Okay," Toph answered, placing her foot on the meadow soil. "two people by that tree."

Katara gasped, with her mind going blank on what to do. '_Should I attack or should I let them come? Are they allies or enemies? This is getting more confusing, what if they're Ba Seng Se civilians and I hurt them?_' Aang's eyes widened slightly and prepared himself with his staff at the ready.

'_Shoot, how does she know these things?_' Natsume thought as she froze, not even daring to breathe. If she made a run at them, the blind girl was sure to tell them where she would attack from.

Boldly, Natsume rose out of the grasses, standing still and unarmed. Her hair was gathered into a loose-hanging ponytail at the nape of her neck, still reaching to the length of her waist. Her indigo-gold eyes stared coldly as an absence for her fear.

"Who are you exactly?" Aang asked, loosening his grip on the staff.

"You should know since I'm on the Fire Nation's 'wanted' posters." Natsume hissed. No one answered her, therefore she introduced herself. "I'm Natsume, the Fire Nation's most wanted assassin; member of the Bloodstone Clan. But recently since my younger sister started terrorizing some of the army of the Fire Nation, she took my 'most wanted assassin' title."

Meanwhile, Taro stood up, dusting off. A wisp of hair fell on his face, nearly covering one of his eyes.

"This is the leader of the Bloodstone Clan; Taro.

"And, why are you telling us this?" asked Sokka who was up and ready to fight.

"Well, you see, Ba Seng Se seems to trust us more than they trust a twelve year-old Avatar-"

"One hundred-twelve if you count the iceberg." Sokka interrupted.

"Shut up. As I was saying- if we were to attack you now, they wouldn't believe you. So we would be able to capture you and drag you over to the palace of the Fire Lord to gain our rewards." Taro completed. For emphasis, he flipped out his Sai blades. "So I suggest you make this easier by cooperating or we will have to take you by force." Taro's gaze looked right through the group and could evidently see that both of them were so close to intimidating the bunch of kids.

"Well you won't catch us today." Aang shouted proudly. His grip on his staff tightened.

"Aang wait, there's three more people to the left." Toph said nervously. Aang turned his head to see Azula and her two groupies, the huntress and the former circus girl. Azula still wore the haunting smirk she gave off at the first battle when they all met. "No wait… two more to the right!"

Aang turned to his right to see none other than Zuko at the ready with Iroh standing behind him for aid if he needed it. 'What am I going to do? They're surrounding us!' Aang thought. Aang's eyes shifted from one side to the front, and to the other side, before he quickly brought his staff to the left, producing an air current that sent Azula and her elite team back a few yards.

This made enough time for Katara to draw water out of her canteen and whip at Natsume. The assassin blocked it with a fire arch, resulting in steam. Aang used his airbending to throw Taro against the skinny tree. Using the waterbending he learned from Katara, he splashed water on Taro and quickly transformed the water, freezing him to the tree.

"Taro, you idiot!" Natsume yelled. This gave Katara the chance to catch her off guard. She swung her leg across the ground, causing Natsume to trip and fall to the ground. She swung out the water from her canteen and turned it to ice, and managed to pin a good amount of the sleeves of Natsume's kimono onto another nearby tree.

"That should keep you there a while." Katara completed.

Azula meanwhile recovered and lunged at Aang. She shot her blue fire at him as she jumped above him, but Aang rolled out of the way. Azula took a front flip before she landed, and glanced over her shoulder at him.

It was then that Zuko attempted to slash fire at Azula, which she successfully blocked. As he threw a flaming punch at her, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around enough so that the flame extinguished.

He jerked his hand away and with a swooping motion of his hand, conjured another stream of fire to be shot which she dodged. A smile was plastered on her face as she ran at him again.

Mai and Ty Lee ran up to Sokka and Toph, without a care in the world. Ty Lee smirked as she saw Sokka block the punch she gave him.

"So, we meet again. You've gotten better." She said happily as she kicked at his side. Sokka grabbed her ankle and in doing so threw her back a yard or two. As expected, she landed on her feet, undamaged. She charged at him and ran into a high back flip, kicking Sokka in the center of the chest and she landed in front of him in a slight lunging position.

It was harder for Mai to combat with Toph since she always knew where she stepped. The two ended up circling each other for a minute or so. '_Come on… make a move, inferior earthbender._' Mai thought.

Toph slammed her fist into the ground creating a slight earthquake, which caught Mai off guard for a moment. Toph smirked, knowing what she would do next. She lifted her hands, slightly shaking them in front of her. Mai grinned at this, '_Is she trying to scare me by acting like a dead soul?_'

The earthbender suddenly brought her hands into fists and hugged them close to her as her knees bent, causing a giant pillar of rock to push Mai back. She backed away from the rock sent her way, and threw knives at Toph, which she raised a sheet of hardened soil to protect her.

The ice didn't hold Natsume for long. She broke free and easily melted the ice on Taro. They both charged at the unsuspecting prey that was Mai and Ty Lee. As Ty Lee was dodging Sokka, she didn't notice Taro due to his speed and silence. He hit her across the center of her head with the handle of his Sai, knocking her out, and threw her across the field. As Toph threw more rocks towards Mai, she sensed Natsume coming to Mai. Mai escaped Natsume's katana that aimed for her neck. She sent a two-tipped blade spiraling at Natsume. The assassin blocked it with her diamond-bladed katana; apparently she had two. The blade was repelled back to Mai, and she moved away from it.

"You must be Natsume." She stated in a monotone. The assassin nodded and replied,

"And you must be the boring, depressed daughter of that idiot governor of the Fire Nation."

At that remark, Mai punched at Natsume, sending three small arrows. Natsume burned the incoming arrows to a crisp within a matter of seconds. She slashed her katana at Mai's forearm, making a deep cut. Mai groaned in pain, and launched another two-tipped blade at her opponent with the other hand. The blade nearly sliced her wrist as she knocked it away with a fire arch.

Taro jumped in and knocked the handle of his Sai against the side of her head which knocked her out as well as he flung her beside Ty Lee. Taro glanced at Natsume and smiled, "You can't do a thing without me, can you?"

"Oh shut up!" she said, sounding irritated, but what gave her away was her smile.

Azula quickly threw a kick of fire at Zuko and ran off to Natsume and Taro, seeing the damage done to her friends. She ran in cartwheels, dodging every fire blast Zuko and Taro had given her. She finally caught up to Natsume and tried to give a punch of fire to her face, but the assassin was quick enough for her. She escaped her fire and grabbed the punching wrist. She took the opportunity to kick the princess at her side.

Azula hissed in pain as she backed away, but quickly recovered. When she looked around her, she saw she was surrounded by the Avatar's group, Natsume, Taro, and Zuko. She took the time to see that if she made an attempt, she would be struck down at the spot. She saw Iroh in the background and smirked cruelly. '_Would I dare make my brother suffer again, just for the fun of it? Of course I would._'

As she pushed past Zuko and conjured a lightning bolt heading for Iroh, an arrow zoomed at Azula and then another, pinning both her and her arms to a tree. Two more arrows pinned her legs after that.

"What's going on?" She shouted, struggling to get off. Zuko, Natsume, and Iroh looked to where the arrows were shot from. Though the time was nearly dusk, details were clear.

A female with hip-length loose black hair and bright autumn eyes smiled in satisfaction, lowering her bow. She looked to be about at least a few months younger than Zuko, and she had skin tones slightly darker than Zuko.

She exposed much of the skin on her arms and little of the bust. From her elbows and further down, wide-sleeved dark red material was attached, made to look like kimono sleeves. Dark red material reached across from either shoulder, crossing over to make a low V-neck, forming halter top attire. The material continued, forming a dress-like item with slits up each side. Underneath that was a white garment that looked exactly like Natsume's trousers. And the shoes had a moccasin design, partially seen from under the baggy trousers.

"That's enough- I wouldn't want to waste anymore arrows on you." the girl said smoothly.

"Sayamiko, what are you doing here?" Natsume demanded. Her eyebrows creased in anger. "It's not your place to be going after the Avatar. That's our job."

The female's gaze shifted to Natsume. Her eyes gave her sister an icy cold stare. "Sister, how ignorant do you think I am?" she answered the question herself. "Weren't you supposed to protect the world from the Fire Nation? I know better than that. I overheard you hours before, discussing a plot to take him to the Fire Lord. How pathetic- selling off the redeemer to the tyrant all for the money."

Azula used most of her strength to pry herself free of the bonds. With her haunting smirk, she said,

"You won't have him. Just think of how proud my father will be when he finds out I've brought him the Avatar." She looked to Zuko and said "And how disappointed he'll be in a failure like you."

"Enough, Azula." Iroh shouted. "Can't you see your friends are hurt and that you are surrounded? I think it is time you give it a rest."

"Uncle," Zuko began in an angered tone "you don't need to fight my battles."

"I'm not, Zuko. We all need rest because we've been fighting hard." Iroh explained, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "And I need to go to the house to make tea."

Zuko rolled his eyes at first, but then gave one last glare at Azula. She smiled cruelly in response, knowing she won the verbal battle for the day.

Aang and his friends had sneaked off somewhat as the group was arguing. They were already flying off in the direction of the city when they mounted Appa.

Sayamiko put away her bow and walked over to the awaiting Natsume and Taro as Azula left with her awakening friends. Zuko, who watched the three, didn't expect Natsume to give the girl called Sayamiko a quick slap across the face.

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Natsume yelled, ignoring Sayamiko's cringing form. "Well since you now know, it doesn't matter since I still have authority over you."

Sayamiko's breaths evidently came in and out shakily. She held a hand to her left cheek, and let her hair fall to her face.

"Natsume…" Taro interrupted, stepping in front of her little sister. "I don't think you should treat her that harsh. She isn't our enemy."

"She is now! She's not one of us anymore! Can't you see she's even tearing you and me apart?" Natsume argued.

Those words seared through Zuko's skin and deep into his soul. She had yelled that this girl wasn't one of them anymore. As much as he hated to ever admit, he felt compassion towards that girl, though he never really met her. He felt that somehow… he knew her from some time ago.

Natsume still sensed the strangers' presence. She shifted her stare to Zuko and Iroh who stood a yard away from them. She already knew they could hear every word being spoken.

"What are you strangers staring at? Go back home already!" she shouted. They wouldn't budge and stood there like statues. The young man with the scar on his face reminded her of some unwanted memory by the frown he had plastered on his face. '_It can't be possible! He can't be who I think he is!_' she thought. '_It is Zuko, but Saya will never know, because I'll keep her away from him. They shall never meet again or my plans will fail._'

Sayamiko turned around to see the old man behind a scarred young man with his arms crossed. He showed no signs of obeying her sister's command. This look of courage in his golden eyes inspired her. She looked at Natsume with a new, brave glow in her eyes.

"Why should they listen to you, Natsume? Do you think you're tougher than them? I bet even I could take you on easily." She said in insolence, causing her sister to glare daggers at her.

"Shut up, Saya." She shouted again, grabbing her by the wrist and slightly burning it. "Not another word out of you."

Zuko and Iroh watched in awe as Natsume dragged Sayamiko with Taro walking close behind. For the first time, Sayamiko's and Zuko's eyes locked for a moment, feeling as if they had known each other as the trio walked past Zuko and Iroh.

'_I swear I've met that boy somewhere before._' She thought. '_Even that tubby man looks familiar, like some far-off memory._'

It was already past midnight and the sixteen year-old priestess couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in the sheets of her futon thinking about today. Today, she went from honorary Bloodstone Clan member, to Bloodstone Clan prisoner. She had been informed that if she wouldn't perform tomorrow's task given to her, they would kill her for sure. She just needed to escape this terror that continued to tighten its suffocating grip on her.

She was to kidnap a boy about 200 miles outside of town. This boy, they told her, was the son of a dead Fire Nation soldier; and a Fire Nation mother. They told her that his name was Lee. She would have to kill the mother and bring the child to the Bloodstone Clan House and kill the boy with her dark priestess' arrow.

Sleep finally gripped her, but was filled with nightmares- she had insomnia that night. She thought and thought on why she would do this and had her doubts. Sayamiko finally lay back on her pillows, relaxing herself, knowing what she would do to get through this…

**OOOH! A cliffhanger yuppy yuppy yup! Sorry this chapter was SO SO SO long, but I'm very descriptive. Anywayz, I hope I get reviews. Revisar por favor! Gracias! Amanda Panda**


	4. The Escape From the Bloodstone House

**A/N: Ok, I apologize for not getting this thing updated! Homework's in the way. At the end of semester 1, I'm burning it all… it's evil homework that keeps me from my precious story. So I'm very sorry for the delay. And I've noticed that I've misspelled Ba Sing Se- oops. Well, form now on I'm going to spell it right. Enjoy chapter 4!**

The cool evening scent in the air kept breezing up towards Sayamiko's face as she sat cross-legged in the middle of her room meditating. She wore her usual uniform, but instead of wearing white baggy trousers, she planned to wear her black form-fitting trousers.

As silent as she had opened her eyes, she stood up from her position, and walked over to her knapsack. Opening the flap, she began stuffing clothes into the knapsack, quietly so as not to disturb her sister and Taro, who were seemingly sleeping together in another room. She had always known that those two were light sleepers, and therefore Sayamiko had taught herself over time to become silent with every move she'd make.

The difficult part about packing was placing her weapons in the knapsack without making a noise. Slowly, she took the three daggers she might need, and a handful of throwing stars, and tossed them into the knapsack.

'_Thank goodness, now all I need to do now is fool them into thinking I'm still sleeping. Now where were those extra pillows…_' she thought to herself, looking around the room. '_Aha, here they are!_' she slid open the closet and took out at least five large pillows that lay in the corner.

She rushed over to the bed, placed the pillows down to fit a sleeping form, and finally pulled the covers completely over the pillows. '_By the time they find out this isn't me, I'll be out of the neighborhood and way out of sight. I'll be safe from the Bloodstone Clan._' She thought with a smile. She took her two swords identical to those of Natsume's and tied both around her hips. Then she slung the quiver full of arrows, as well as the bow over her shoulder.

She leapt up to the open window sill as silent as a cat, in a crouching position. '_How am I going to get down from here without making noise?_' she thought vigorously. '_Maybe an arrow with a rope slanting from here to the ground… and a throwing star to cut the rope perhaps?_'

With her bow and arrow, she aimed at the ground almost directly in front of her and let the arrow speed through the air connected to the rope, and bury itself into the dirt. Sayamiko looked at her surroundings before tying the end of the rope to the ledge and slinging another rope over it. She slid down on that twine and dropped to the ground silently. She quickly flung out a throwing star to cut the end of the rope that was on the ledge. Like a boomerang after cutting the rope, the throwing star came back into Sayamiko's hand. She burned the arrow and the accompanying rope into a crisp easily in the moment.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the house, a Bloodstone Clan member walked by Sayamiko's room and witnessed something peculiar. He walked into the room and his suspicion was finally answered. The middle-aged man, feeling a dirty curiosity, peeked under Sayamiko's bed covers, and then flung them out of the way in alarm and slight disappointment. There was nothing but a bunch of pillows lumped up. He looked up to where the window sill was, peered over the ledge, and saw the cut-off rope.

"So, you're running away, huh Sun Spirit?" he whispered, smiling cruelly. He looked ahead to see her walking past the bushes and heading towards the gate. "You're not going to get away that easily."

Sayamiko strolled without a care, thinking that no one was still up and about at this hour. She had a feeling that someone was still watching her and stopped to hear any sounds besides the loud chirping of crickets. She didn't seem to hear a thing and kept walking silently.

Little did she know that another figure watched her every move from the shadows with slightly wrinkled, brown eyes. His walk turned to a stride as he noticed Sayamiko started to quicken the pace. His stride turned to a slight jog as he saw her jogging. Sayamiko kept glancing over her shoulder, and soon her jog turned into a quiet run. This girl was a fast runner- much to the man's surprise. The man pushed into a sprint and jumped out of the shadows like a hunter by night, right in front of Sayamiko, causing her to bump into him and fall on her backside.

"Going for a long stroll, I assume?" he asked her sarcastically, folding his arms. His smile grew wider at her slightly terrified expression. Without giving her time to think, he grabbed her wrist, while aiming a dagger at a vulnerable spot on her neck, and dragged her to the front door where Natsume stood, waiting for the two with a furious expression on her face.

'_She is not one bit happy with me._' Sayamiko thought, knowing what was expected of her.

"Priestess Natsume, I caught Sayamiko sneaking out and have stopped her." The man announced proudly. Natsume ignored the man's statement and yelled negative phrases towards her sister.

"How dare you sneak off like that? You're lucky I don't kill you for such scandal. You disobeyed me and that's what brings you shame, just like your former master Zuko was." Sayamiko's eyes shot up at the mention of the boy's name. What Natsume said had made her remember that Prince Zuko was her former master when she served as a slave in the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko was kind to her even though many had criticized his ways of treating a slave inferior to him. Natsume continued her ranting by changing the subject to criticizing Zuko. "Yet you still tended to the wounds of that… disgrace! No wonder he has a scar on his face- he's weak, but he's lucky he doesn't have a scar on his back like you do!"

"Really Natsume," called Taro from behind her, "do you have to bring this into the conversation? It seems a little… harsh of you to be doing this."

Natsume whirled around on her heel in fury. "Ex-cuse me? I didn't ask you to come out here. This is a one-sided conversation with my sister." She turned to Sayamiko and said more to herself than to her sister, "Humph, she is a dishonor, just like Zuko. She always was from the moment she was born; she was the cause of my birthmother's death. Sayamiko gave mom a raging fever that eventually killed her, after baring Sayamiko. And being the re-incarnation of the Sun Spirit, the previous one who was her stepmother; Agnishima, was killed by the same fever as mom had." Natsume's smile widened as she spoke the last few words, "So at her age now, she has killed numerous people because of who she's destined to be."

Sayamiko, meanwhile, was focusing on what her older sister had said about the scar on the boy's face. She remembered clearly, everything about Zuko's scar. '_Can it be the same man that I saw at dusk? No… it couldn't have been him_' Natsume strictly told her to forget about the search for her master and escape with her to the Bloodstone Clan. Even after she chose to be with her sister, she'd constantly be looking for Zuko at night, wanting to see him again; wanting to be with him. Sayamiko didn't think all these feelings for him as love, though. She was simply not deciding whether she felt anything more.

"She wanted to sneak out again to look for the one who is fated to wield the Gem," an elderly voice spoke out. He walked daintily towards the crowd dressed in multiple burgundy robes. The wrinkles in the region of his face were deep with especially old age. He had small, warm eyes yet his lips were tightly pursed in a cold frown. "Since she guards the Gem, she is involved with the one who wields it. And she has gone to look for him various times despite the fact that her sister forbade it."

"Sayamiko," Natsume rumbled after hearing what the elder had to say, "if you think you're going to see Zuko again, you're wrong. Get it through your head that you and Zuko must never meet again." Natsume's younger sister hung her head in loss, not even bothering to look up into her eyes with a pleading look.

"I tell you what. Since you're already stirring, why don't you go do your mission now?" Natsume said after pausing to think, "I'm giving you once last chance. Don't get side-tracked by looking for Zuko. You've not been finishing your errands to eliminate certain people unless someone is there with you. You've become hopeless, so this is your last chance to prove yourself worthy of being an assassin."

"Young priestess, are you sure you are able to trust her with this task alone? After all, she has failed to obey you, yet again," the elder questioned, growing quite aggravated with Natsume's mercy. "You know, mercy sympathy will make you frail as an assassin."

"Elderly monk," Natsume politely addressed, "this is my sister; if I tell her to do something now, she will obey me. She just… requires the right motivation." The priestess charged a blast of fire at her little sister, which Sayamiko barely had time to evade. At Sayamiko's displeasure, Natsume laughed with amusement. Taro merely rolled his eyes and scoffed in repulse.

"Fine, I'll go do the job!" Sayamiko shouted angrily after seeing the cruel delight in her eyes. Natsume grinned as her sister agreed.

'_Now I am in control._' She thought with a trademark smirk similar to that of Princess Azula herself.

**I hope you all loved this chapter. Please review because I need the reviews, good feedback! Oh, and here is a preview for the next chapter!**

'_I've got you right where I want you to die._' Sayamiko thought, smiling cruelly as she lowered herself silently on a rope...

At that moment, the young woman whirled around and saw a flaming arrow aiming at her, no more than a yard's length from her. The assassin's bright autumn eyes burned into her skin with an evil sting of cruelty which was barely visible. Her smirk grew into a horrible, evil smile as the dark priestess snickered and whispered, "Die!"

**Warning: It might take me long to upload the next chapter due to evil, cruel homework. I want my revenge! I wanna come to school with a mob of people! No more homework to ruin our creative lives!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, NOW REVIEW! Click the button!**


	5. Kidnapping and the Journey to Ba Sing Se

**A/N: please get more people to review! But if you decide you want to point out something I need to improve on, I'm now open for those kinds of reviews. But I still don't want reviews that criticize me- critiquing is what I'll except (sorry if I don't make any sense). (And yes, the Lee in this story is the one from the "Zuko Alone" episode.)**

**I need help to decide if I'll do a songfic chapter. So send me a message telling me yes or no. Well, enjoy the 5th chapter!**

The Kidnapping and the Journey to Ba Sing Se

The early morning air stayed dry and hot, and at numerous moments it felt humid outdoors. Very faint hues of blues, purples, and greens could be seen scattered across a starry black sky.

To the bright autumn eyes of one individual however, this was the usual time of day the assassin was active by. She was aware of the crickets chirping faster, warning nature all around them of summer's end.

Sayamiko rode on her ostrich-horse for two days if not more, and had finally arrived at a village about three hours past midnight. She hid the steed in the dense bushes, and proceeded to walk through the gates and into the silent town. Not wanting to blow her cover before she got to the house, she ran to the side of a building, climbed up, and jumped onto the roof with catlike reflexes. From there, she ran across the rooftop and jumped to another one until she came to a farm on the outskirts.

'_This is it. This fire nation family of spies won't be prepared._' she thought, smirking as Natsume would. To distract the mother into coming out of her house, she called in a voice that sounded like the chirping noise of a bird, causing a wolf by the city to howl as if it had caught its prey. Then Sayamiko ran into the barn and stabbed a pig-sheep with her weapon, getting it startled and causing it to screech loudly.

Sayamiko hid in the shadows outside of the barn and smiled in satisfaction as the woman walked out with a lantern. Her hair was slightly messy, but her eyes were wide and awake, with fear right beneath her eyes. She rubbed her head, clutched her shawl tighter, and rushed over to the barn. The woman froze, feeling a pair of eyes watching her. She shook the idea from her head, and walked into the barn.

'_I've got you right where I want you to die._' Sayamiko thought, keeping a straight face as she lowered herself silently on a rope. She stepped onto the ground with dry hay pressed to the floor in clumps, and pulled out her bow, reached behind her taking an arrow, and clicked the arrow in its place by the bow. At that moment, the young woman reeled around and saw a flaming arrow aiming at her, no more than a yard's length away from her. The assassin's bright eyes burned into the woman's skin with an evil sting of cruelty which was barely visible to Sayamiko. Her frown turned up to a horrible smirk as the assassin whispered, "Die!"

And faster than the speed of a lightning bolt, the arrow was released with a low snap that impacted the woman's heart, instantly killing her as she withered to the ground. As the woman's eyes clouded, the dark priestess; the assassin drew the woman's eyelids over her eyes, frowning at the dead body.

The child inside of the house called for his mother, and no one responded. Sayamiko walked into his room and grabbed his wrist while cupping his mouth, and brought him outside. After binding his hands and putting a gag over his mouth, she burned his house to the ground, giving the place a cold stare.

"You're coming with me to Ba Sing Se." she said casually. She grabbed him by his shirt and practically dragged him, "C'mon Lee."

She hauled Lee over her shoulder and didn't seem to have difficulties jumping over the rooftops. The two reached the village entrance and she whistled for the ostrich-horse. The only reply was the lanterns from within the houses. Sayamiko shoved Lee behind her and whistled for her ostrich-horse again, hoping that this time that stupid steed would obey. She whipped out both her diamond-blade katanas from the sheaths at her hips. Soldiers rushed out, four at the most.

"Do you think you can easily get past us with that boy?" a green-eyed soldier said roughly, approaching her with two earthbending hammers at the ready.

"You chumps obviously don't know who you're messing with, do you?" Sayamiko scoffed in a somewhat amused remark. The earth bender furrowed his thick brows in disgust due to her back-talk. He realized who this smart-talker was.

"Well well, if it isn't the so-called fire nation rebel, Sayamiko," the earth bender said, beginning to walk in a circle around the two.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Sayamiko said smoothly. The man lunged at her and she dodged, trying not to start a fight to the death. The man sent blades of stone at her, making multiple deep cuts on her arm. Sayamiko sheathed her blades and looked behind her to see the ostrich-horse was already here. Looking back at her attacker, she punched a blast of fire that hit the earth bender square in the chest. Sayamiko retreated, mounting the steed, and pulled Lee up after her.

"Yeah, you'd better run! Get out of here!" the earth bender yelled breathlessly. The villagers looked at him as if he was crazy to let go of Lee. "Ah, let him be taken to them- he's dead meat now."

By the time night had approached, it was evident that the exhaustion from lack of sleep and firebending had gotten to Sayamiko. Lee had never said anything to her, due to the gag over his mouth, but he just watched her in fear. She already killed his mother, so he wondered what else she could do. After the silence had become impossible to bear, Sayamiko was the first to speak out.

"Lee, you'd better cooperate with me if you still want to live," she began. He quickly jerked his gaze away from her, trying to shut away her piercing glare. Sayamiko looked back at the long, stretching road and continued, "not that you'll live that long, anyway."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Lee squeaked out with a weak voice after yanking the gag off of his mouth. He didn't tear his gaze away from the ground zooming by, "why did you do this? Why are you trying to kill me, what did I do to you?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're a fire nation boy. For the earth kingdom's safety, you have to be executed," she explained in an irritated tone. The earth kingdom had told the Bloodstone clan to send out their assassins to eliminate fire nation civilians in the earth kingdom area.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm an earth kingdom kid without bending," he corrected, "I want to go home."

"Child," she explained in calm, deceiving voice, "you don't have a home to go to anymore. Your fire nation loyalist of a mother is dead!"

"You… really **did** kill my mom? Why?" Lee began in a gutsy tone, "I already told you, I'm not a fire nation spy, and neither is my mom or dad."

"Learn to deal with it kid. Wouldn't it be a surprise to let you know that your father was killed too?"

"Of course I know that! My father served the Earth Kingdom army and was killed by a stupid fire nation General," Lee amended, folding his arms. '_It must have been Taro. So this means that the runt is telling the truth._' Sayamiko thought in astonishment.

"Shit! Those brats tricked me," was all she could manage to blurt out.

"Huh?" Lee questioned in a confused state. Sayamiko blinked as if ridding herself of daydreaming, and looked behind to Lee.

"The Bloodstone Clan tricked me. They're supposed to be Fire Nation Rebels, but apparently Taro has seemed to persuade Natsume to change her mind."

"Who are they?" Lee asked with curiosity appearing in his features.

"Taro is the General who killed your father and he's the youngest General in Fire Nation history. The Fire Lord seems to favor him, because he's already at high rank in his teenage years. I'm guessing that Taro reminds him of his own prodigy daughter," Sayamiko paused to catch her breath. She knew that the act the Fire Lord had given was highly frowned upon, and yet everyone still clung to Ozai's cruel customs. "Natsume is my older sister; the same age as Taro. She's the leader of the Bloodstone Clan alongside Taro, and supposedly has a relationship going on with him."

"So…" Lee tried to urge her to continue the story.

"So I thought they sent me to kill a fire nation mother and capture a fire nation boy." Sayamiko was groggy and tried to keep her eyes open as best she could, despite her exhaustion, "It looks like they've framed me. But I still don't know how to get you out of the mess that lies before you."

"Why?" Lee asked with slight panic at the tone of Sayamiko's voice. The unmasked shaking of her voice worried him, "What's going on after you take me to Ba Sing Se?"

"You don't want to know, trust me," Sayamiko said in a rush of words. This child didn't have to make conversations so difficult. She wondered why he wouldn't just let things go unexplained.

"C'mon, tell me please?" he asked again impatiently. '_Dammit kid, why are you making this hard for me?_' Sayamiko thought.

In one breath, she slowly explained clearly, "When we get there, I'm… supposed to kill you." A small gasp escaped the boy as he realized he was going to ride to his death. "Look Lee, I'm going to try and help you escape. So just trust me- I'll try and talk to them."

Lee didn't say a word after that. He trusted her because she was the only hope he had, but he still couldn't believe this whole quest was to eventually kill him. The moisture from his quivering lips was drained from shock. There was a possibility that he would never live to see the comet of summer's end.

The trip took a few more days without any words discussed. The walls of the large city rose into view on the fourth day of travel, and Lee wondered with a rapidly beating heart what would become of him.

**A/N: So I hope you people liked that chapter more than chapter 4 or 3 or w/e chapter. Sheesh, I'm writing in 200page spiral notebooks during school and I'm already up to the beginning of chapter 8! The bad thing is that I don't update that often with all these HUGE research projects coming my way. So next chapter is called "The Second Escape and The Confluence". I hope it's not that boring. **

**So I will be asking for a few reviews once in a while(I hope). And I need to ask, do you all think I should make a songfic? Send me a message if yes or no, and I'm open to some song requests, and you could tell me when in the story I should make one or two. **

**Thanks for reading!!! **

**AP**


	6. Second Escape and the Confluence

**A/N: Okay, so all I have to say is- Hi and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the chapter where Saya and Zuko finally meet. Ok, so enjoy and please try to at least review saying 'it was good'- I'll accept that. Heeeeerrrrrrrrrre's chapter 6!**

The Second Escape and the Confluence

"Play along and no one will suspect a thing," Sayamiko whispered to Lee, and tugging on the reigns of the ostrich-horse. The steed obliged and halted at the second set of gates in Ba Sing Se.

Lee nodded in an obeying manner. He kept his hands on her waist nervously as if she were an older sibling. He looked up at the clan member, wondering anxiously how she'd react. Sayamiko acted as if she never noticed. Truthfully, she didn't mind him clinging to her for his own protection.

At least four guards came marching up to the duo and spoke to Sayamiko. Lee didn't quite catch what they were mumbling about, but he trusted her that this was probably nothing to worry about. Sayamiko kicked her heels firmly into the ostrich-horse's thighs, coaxing it to walk further.

The towering stone gates were bended open to reveal the bustling city and dusty streets. Lee's eyes went wide and a smile formed upon his face in awe, making him animated with excitement. He looked up at his captor once again, and saw how she acted as if it were an everyday village.

'_I don't believe this. How could she not be amazed at how large this city is?_' Lee thought to himself as he slightly frowned in concern.

Sayamiko saw his frown as he glanced upon her, no doubt, but she tried ignoring his face. In more than a half hour, the duo arrived at the Bloodstone Clan house, both grimacing at what might happen.

The guards standing outside of the wooden gate recognized her, and swiftly opened the doors. The two rode in, and demounted the steed. To Sayamiko, this garden was very quiet… too quiet.

More than a dozen assassins sprung out and scurried around. Out of the bushes came a familiar voice. "Excellent work, Saya," she said. Sayamiko squinted to adjust to the darkness of the bushes and realized it was her sister's voice. She came out of the midday shadows towards her with Taro and the elders lagging behind.

Two assassins grabbed Lee from behind Sayamiko and shoved him onto a nearby tree, binding him there. Sayamiko looked back to Natsume and Taro with an appearance of betrayal.

"Taro, you and your comrade tricked me. You were the one who killed an earth kingdom warrior," she said through clenched teeth. She raised her voice in frustration, "You both tricked me into killing an earth kingdom mother, and kidnapping an earth kingdom boy!"

Taro laughed heartlessly in amusement, and Natsume smirked along with him. Sayamiko grew angrier, seeing nothing funny. "You forget one thing," Taro said as he laughed, "No one in this clan cares anymore about who he or she kills. So who cares if we killed earth kingdom people? No one will think we killed them because they trust us. And if they didn't, they wouldn't dare say a word against us. In the end, we have more power than ever."

"Shut up for once Taro. Don't you even hear yourself? You're ruthless," she replied in a further angered tone, looking him square in the eye. This remark didn't seem to catch Taro's attention, because he stormed off in Lee's direction, prepared to watch the execution take place. Sayamiko's astonished glare turned from Taro, back to Natsume. Her older sister smiled unfeelingly at her and dropped a painted, black and red dark priestess' arrow in her hand.

"I suggest you finish him. You won't see another day on earth if you don't," she sneered, not bothering to turn her stinging glower away. Natsume somehow knew this glare had always bothered Sayamiko, and it gave her the most pleasure to see her vulnerable. Honestly, Sayamiko no longer really cared that much for her safety. But for now, she had to think of something quick that could save both her and Lee.

Sayamiko and Natsume walked over to the tree with Lee bound to it. Lee had not been able to protest in the past few minutes, possibly because he was in shock and fear. Sayamiko felt the feathered tip of the arrow between her fingers and frowned. Despite her doubts, she raised the black bow with the arrow in place, aiming straight for Lee's heart to make his death easier.

She took one look at the pleading face and hesitated. She tried putting on a blank expression to hide the hesitation, but no avail. Lee looked at her, as if beckoning to know why she had betrayed him. '_I just… I just can't do it. Why does he have to make this hard on me? Why does he have to look at me like that?_' she thought furiously. In a slow motion, she brought her arching equipment down in a neutral position.

"What's the matter Saya, why the hesitation?" Taro asked impatiently. Sayamiko didn't know why Lee's face of plead was different than other faces of mortals she'd killed. A human was just a human to her- she on the other hand, could choose to be immortal, so it didn't matter who the person was. She shrugged her arms as if to rid the indecision and shook her head.

"There's no hesitation," she stated. She tried to pull the bow and arrow up again, and placed the red feathered end of the arrow firmly near her ear. Both eyes were open to help one another concentrate on hitting target. '_I have no choice…_' she thought. She realized that these thoughts were only the words of a quitter. '_Wait… what am I doing? Don't go for it Saya! -No…kill him. –What are you waiting for, run!_' she debated.

She yanked her equipment down into a resting position and looked away from the boy bound to the tree. This just seemed too difficult for her- this boy was different from the other mortals murdered. She swung the bow back into her knapsack and burned the arrow.

She heard Natsume gasp behind her in more of an angry tone than surprised. "I just cannot and will not do it. You can't make me kill Lee," Sayamiko explained with her back still turned.

Taro fumed and punched a fireball headed straight for her. Sayamiko turned and blocked the attack, using a spiritual force field. Then she reached behind her and cut the ropes that bound Lee with a spark of fire. "Get behind me," she shouted as she blocked more attacks from every hit man. Doing a variety of kicks and flips of fire as a diversion, she hauled Lee on her back and prepared to make their escape.

She ran past the lot of assassins and barely dodged each blast of fire. However Taro had excellent aim of where he sent his fire bolts- he fired at Sayamiko's torso as she ran by him, but burned much of her forearm. This didn't satisfy Taro, no surprise. Lee slipped his arms firmly around Sayamiko's shoulders, hoping they would both escape safely. Sayamiko looked around while running as to where she could escape from. As she turned the corner of a hedge, she smiled hopefully.

In the process of climbing the tall wooden gates, she knocked over a couple barrels of blasting jelly that served as her stepping stones. '_It's just as planned._' Standing on top of the gate, while facing the enemies victoriously, she took a small flicker of flame in her hand and threw it down to the jelly. The mass exploded in chain reactions and Sayamiko jumped out with Lee just in time, the fire nearly engulfing them. She landed on her knees when she got to the outside of the gate safely.

Lee got off her and leaned against the wall, beginning to slide down to the dirt. Sayamiko only glanced at him and tugged him to his feet before he could reach the ground. "Where are we going?" he asked. She dragged Lee a few blocks away at the speed of a spirit or demon, before stopping to explain.

"Lee, we need to get a lot of distance between the Bloodstone Clan and us as much a possible." Sayamiko rested with her back against the building and her foot propped against it as well, thinking intently. She felt relief come from the coolness of the wall due to the shadows. '_Now if I could just find that young man with a scar on his face. I could try kimagure… I can try very hard to find him that way._'

She eventually slid down against the wall to sit in a meditation position. She needed to think- needed to solve. She never really used her power of kimagure… nor had she mastered it in time of need. Everyone used to tell her that she was gifted like no other mortal or other being. Some even told her that it was the only talent that even Azula didn't have. The elders of the Bloodstone Clan tried to train her to be able to use kimagure. They told her three years ago, that kimagure had been used by her past lives, and also by many spirits in a time of need. Even some of the advanced assassins, warriors, and heroes knew a little of the way of kimagure to his or her heart's content. They explained that this special ability could help you find anyone anywhere if you've seen his or her appearance. Sometimes even, the ability could help him or her to see into the future, or rarely… bring back the dead.

Not once in her hard training, was she ever able to grasp that state of ability. Simple explanation- she had no concentration, being a mere child. The area was expected to be quiet, which at the moment, it was. That is- until a small voice interrupted her concentration.

"Hey, what're you doing Saya?" Lee asked, sitting down in front of her, imitating her posture. Her eyebrows scrunched together in frustration, obvious to his eyes.

"Just… stay quiet," she said slowly though her teeth, trying not to vent her wrath on Lee. She needed to control her temper; to learn that Lee was a naïve little boy with all sorts of questions, which showed his curiosity and wonder.

All stayed silent, and Sayamiko leveled her breathing evenly. She concentrated on nothing; focused on nothing. In a few long minutes, her mind wandered off to a place on the outskirts of the city with the branches of green cherry trees and varieties of maple saplings. She saw the young man with the scar inside that building, though this vision was blurred. Just as expected, the tubby old man came into view, saying something to him.

Sayamiko's vision faded to the black, insides of her eyelids and she opened her eyes, looking around, and her gaze eventually falling on Lee. He looked at her with curiosity, smiling hopefully. A faint smile of an idea crossed her lips. "I think I know where we can hide," She had an ounce of hope in her voice, but she wasn't convinced that this was the best decision to make. "Come on… we have to move on." She gripped his wrist and started running. Something about the young man with golden eyes and a flaw on his skin, made her heart deny the possibility that Zuko was lost forever. Indeed, that fire bender looked identical to that of her master and prince, Zuko. '_I need to know if this is really him, or I won't be able to carry on. This is the only hope I have to hang on to that's kept me alive._'

Zuko kept his meditation state as he breathed evenly. '_How could I just let him out of my grasp? The avatar was right in front of me!_' he thought. No matter what he could do, his rage wouldn't stop for a long time.

His anger flared furthermore, when the thought of that archer girl called Sayamiko appeared in his head. These feelings…they just couldn't be infatuation- he didn't want that. Her raven-black hair shined with the golden sunlight caught in it. The image of her stayed in his mind and wouldn't go away. '_Why can't she disappear? What significance is a mere archer to me?_' he thought, grinding his teeth. He rose to stand and paced quickly around the room as the candles sparked and crackled violently.

The image of the assassin stayed in the very front of his mind. He couldn't stand this constant vision. Her glance seemed to haunt him and trance him at the same time. '_Gah! Not this again!_' he thought to himself angrily. He kept thinking of the way she first locked eyes with him.

Just as he thought he was going insane, the image had vanished and he could think of different things and such. At this relief, he exhaled freely and flung himself face up onto his _tatami_ mat. He honestly hated these mats of which he had to sleep on. This cushion was the only thing supporting him from having to sleep on a cold hard surface.

Back when he lived in the Fire Nation palace, the beds were lavished with all sorts of patterns carefully crafted on silk. The feathered pillows had been much softer before he was banished. As he imagined and compared both designs of furniture, his mind ventured to daydream of his return as the rightful heir to the throne. The crowds would gather in the streets and parade behind him as he bore his crown. He imagined the ceremony of his crowning- the whole nation welcoming him happily at his return.

'_Fire Lord Zuko… that sounds nice._' He thought as he placed a hand on his torso to recapture the concentration of his breathing. For several moments he just gazed at the ceiling; not thinking; not imagining. As he felt relaxed and somewhat at peace with himself and started to close his eyes, there was a loud blast in the silence. '_That probably came from outside. It wouldn't hurt to have a look,_' he thought as he sat up.

Iroh rushed into the room, practically barraging the door rather than sliding it open. "Some kind of commotion is going on out there. I know it's none of our business, but I believe we can at least have a peek."

"Sure," Zuko said, almost immediately as he heard his uncle. The two slid their front door open two inches and peered through. It seemed that a young woman was being pursued by an archer. The boy behind her however, seemed to look familiar to Zuko.

The girl blocked the attacks, stopping each arrow between two fingers. Other arrows were snapped by hand chops and diamond-bladed swords. The warrior finally kicked a medium-sized fireball at the archer. The archer blocked her attack and ceased fire.

"Wait till the Elders hear about this. They'll think you've gone soft- protecting a runty earth kingdom kid. He's useless," the archer taunted before he ran off into the distance of the city roads. The warrior was the same young woman Zuko had seen before about a week ago. He began to fume and wonder at the same time what she was doing here.

As she turned towards the gate, Iroh couldn't help but notice that her forearm was burned, bruised, and slightly splotched with blood. Iroh slid open the door unexpectedly, greeting them with an inviting voice. "Why, hello travelers. Come on in and we will give you hospitality," he said, outstretching his arms. Lee, who was traveling with her, watched the old man in an astonished manner.

"What exactly are we going to do? They're strangers," the child said as he pulled on his companion's sleeve. He didn't get a good vibe from one of the strangers. She looked like she walked toward them trustingly.

"You'll see. I need bandaging, and plus, this is where we'll stay for now. Trust me," she said quietly. This tone of hers was a voice that he didn't recognize- one that he couldn't understand. She never had looked unraveled and weak to him. She always sounded like one with great stamina, and now she sounded like a weakling that needed saving. He was pulled along with her as they approached the porch, and he knew she was putting up an act as she asked, "Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking, but could you aid us for at least a week or two? You see, we've been traveling from a far city and upon coming back, we were attacked."

"I see," Iroh said thoughtfully. This looked evident and practically stupid to say since he could see the wounds she bore. He reached out to the girl and took her arm, "Please, come inside. After some tea, I'm sure you'll feel better." The warrior quietly giggled at his remark. '_Just like Iroh, to bring up a tea, no matter what situation._' Sayamiko thought in comparison. They were both brought to the center chamber where Sayamiko eventually took a glance at the young man with a scar. '_It's him- the one from my vision. Is it possible that he could be him?_'

The two teenagers locked eyes for a moment, the same way they had some time ago. Zuko felt rage developing within the corners of his soul, yet again in that moment that he saw her. '_What's she doing here? This girl will haunt my every waking moment! I hate her, whoever she is._' He thought as he squinted at her. Sayamiko reacted slightly by simply raising an eyebrow.

Sayamiko and Iroh sat down near the tea table and prepared to mend the arm. "Uh… Junior, we need a saucer of hot water, a washcloth, and bandages," said the old man. Zuko scrunched his nose in annoyance, but nodded and walked back to the kitchen. With his back turned, he secretly heated the bowl, causing the water to simmer within moments. He grabbed a washcloth from the counter and dipped it into the bowl; bringing it over and setting it down on the tea table. "Thank you, nephew." Iroh took up the washcloth and wrung it out. As he brought the cloth to her arm, she winced and looked away.

"Don't worry, if you stay still then it won't hurt as much," the old man said calmly. '_That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has a stinging open wound, old man,_' the warrior girl thought. She simply rolled her eyes, and rested her chin on her hand. The young man called Junior came back from a different room with at least a few rolls of bandages. After placing them all on the table, he walked away.

Lee thought he looked familiar, as he sat down next to his companion, Sayamiko. Junior was someone he thought he could never forgive, as he realized it. The people of his village made him leave for who he was. "Hey… I know you," he said with realization loud and clear in his voice.

'_Damn, I wish he hadn't said that,_' Zuko thought as he cringed and froze with his back still turned to them. He needed time to mend; time to forget what had happened in Lee's town. He was like a brother to Lee- he said so himself. Lee was the only one who he let in besides Iroh. And now that child, who used to hate him, was back and following fast on his trail.

"Hey," Lee continued, "you're that guy who they called Prince Zuko!" Lee turned to Sayamiko as he frowned in frustration, "Saya, how could you do this? Why'd you bring us to him! Do you know what this means…"

"Shut up, kid," she murmured. She didn't want to hear a word of it. She looked up to where Junior stood, _'This is him, and so my sister was dead wrong. Zuko and I have found each other at last. The problem is… he just doesn't really remember me yet. He's changed- a lot._'

"…really, I mean, why would you take us to the enemy! I thought you protected the earth kingdom from threats-"Lee tried to say.

"I said shut up," Sayamiko said raising her voice more. Yet the boy continued ranting.

"No Saya! I knew him once and I thought we could trust him. It turns out that I was wrong about him."

"Shut up!" she shouted as she glared at him. All became silent for a few moments as Lee's facial expression changed to a shocked and hurt look. Sayamiko ignored that and explained, "You don't know anything about how he really was, so don't you ever tell me that you knew him like no other."

"And I suppose you speak from experience?"

"How I know this is none of your business. So I suggest you quit your habit of asking too many questions." Lee furrowed his eyebrows at the comment, crossed his arms, looked away, and said quietly,

"And I thought you were cool. Here you are, defending one of the people who killed your kind." There was another long silence and by the time Iroh was finished cleaning Sayamiko's wound, Zuko sat down beside his uncle. The silence between them became unbearable, and Iroh felt that he needed to chime in.

"Who would like some calming Jasmine tea?" he said merrily as he finished bandaging part of Sayamiko's wound. Lee's face brightened up with a small smile.

"I want some tea…" he said. "…please," he added quickly. Iroh nodded and glanced at Sayamiko.

"And how about you?" Iroh asked.

"Sure… thanks," she replied, the corners of her lips curving upward a little bit. She glanced at the scarred young man whom Lee was referring to as Zuko. It was three years since she last saw him. She always watched over him from far away, due to being a slave in his palace. He used to be nice to her, probably out of pity; but he never really noticed her in the best-friend way. Whatever the need, it was always a pleasure to serve Ursa and Zuko for their kindness; that was all she asked for in return.

It was only then that she noticed she was staring at Zuko for the glare he gave her. "What's your problem?" he asked in a cold voice. Sayamiko widened her eyes and looked away at her halfway-bandaged arm.

Iroh stood up and walked over to the kitchen with the tea. Within minutes, he came back with two teacups and made a second trip back for two more cups.

"So," Sayamiko said, pausing to take a sip of the tea in the palm of her hand, "you… are Zuko, right?"

Zuko hesitated, thinking if he should tell her openly exactly who they were. She would either turn him in, or never tell a soul- there was almost a 50/50 chance here. Then Zuko thought of what the Dai Li did with Jet- they'd have the upper hand, so it didn't matter if she told or not. Iroh sat down again, sipping out of the teacup in his hand. He set down Zuko's set of tea after and his also. He leaned near Sayamiko's arm to finish bandaging.

"Well, let's just say that we have to know who you are exactly, before we tell you," Iroh said, pulling a bandage tight, causing her to yelp.

"Fine, not that it matters anyway," she said in reply. She couldn't help but feel that the bandages were far too tight around an open and sensitive wound, but she had to manage without showing pain. "I am Sayamiko of Ba Sing Se. You probably knew me as one of the slaves in the Fire Nation palace. I escaped- many of the others tried," she paused as if trying to get over a memory, "but some of us weren't so lucky. It turns out that Natsume of the rebel Bloodstone Clan has used my power to help the Fire Nation instead of rebelling against it," she said all these phrases with venom in her voice. Her eyes averted from the floor, to the people surrounding her, "Now I fight back, being somebody who seeks revenge on the ones who've brought about my affliction."

"You know, you do seem familiar," Iroh said. This was the girl who served the royal family, perhaps. She indeed looked familiar now.

"Well, let's get to the point- are you two Zuko and Iroh of the royal family?" she asked impatiently.

"That we were," Iroh began, pausing to take a sip of his tea. "But we don't even know that much about you from what you've told us."

"There's much you don't know about me, and much that I'm not going to tell you," she explained.

"Why'd you come looking for us, then?" Zuko interrogated, clenching his fists. If she was there to capture them, he'd be ready to pull out his duel swords any second.

"I need somewhere to stay until the whole issue with Natsume dies down- she'll be looking for me. She was trying to track us down and we barely escaped with our lives."

"How long were you searching?" Zuko asked with an irritated tone. He folded his arms and didn't take a single sip of Jasmine tea, as she had noticed.

"I've been looking for you two for almost three years. I never stopped looking," she replied, her eyes shifting up from the teacup to Zuko. The very eyes were clouded with longing- homesickness, perhaps? With the rage he locked inside his soul that only a person like her could see, he truly was the one to wield the Gem.

"So, three years, you dedicated your time to search nonstop for Zuko?" Iroh questioned curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I was searching for you both, but mainly him- he and I have unfinished business. After my stepmother died, I was given the title of the Sun Spirit. With those responsibilities, came the Gem of Yoshi. I'm supposed to be the priestess of that Gem, but it's become a curse to me. I guess you could say that I've become sick with malice, and if I keep it much longer, I may as well become something inhuman. But that's the effect it has on a so-called priestess, such as myself." She looked back at Iroh in conclusion, "Zuko is the one person who can handle the Gem, and if he doesn't do that, no one will."

"What's in this for me?" Zuko asked with deep thought.

"It gives you the maximum power and strength," she explained. Upon seeing him get his hopes up, she continued, "But if you intend to use it, use it wisely." She reached at a cord around her neck and yanked it off. She held the Gem out to him, nested in the palms of her hands.

Zuko looked at the Gem plainly for a minute or two, and hesitated to reach for it. '_What if it's a trick? Who knows what this thing will do to me?_' He saw Sayamiko give him a reassuring smile, as if she knew he hesitated. '_Keh, worth a try._' He took the Gem in his hands, feeling the smoothness of its spherical shape. If this was true that only he could awaken this great Gem, he would have the ultimate power to mend what he couldn't before.

"Not even Agnishima could handle the power although she created it. It tainted her blood and she lived her life with wickedness," Iroh joined in. He had doubts that the powerful Gem was simply handed to Zuko. He required more patience, more study, and most of all, more self control. Iroh didn't dare say that in his presence for fear of arguing with him again, and he didn't like arguing with his nephew. "So be extra careful Zuko. Don't let it get to your head."

Sayamiko nodded in response and took another sip of her tea. It had been a long while since she heard about her deceased stepmother, and she was somewhat satisfied with her death. She hadn't been kind at all to her- ignored her, really. Agnishima was never a mother to her, but Sayamiko didn't ever experience having a mother to care for her.

"So I am guessing, this curse you are talking about is when you turn against the ones you care about because of the Gem," Iroh assumed. "Now, have you got a nickname?"

"It's Saya," she replied, sipping her tea again. She felt so tired at the loss of blood, but temporarily her stamina was low and so that explained it. "Is there anywhere I could sleep for the night?"

"Of course," Iroh said, leading her to the room beside Zuko's. "There is a _tatami_ mat in the corner of the room. Apologies, we haven't bought guest beds yet." He turned to Lee who still sat at the table, "Are you going to bed yet?"

"Nope," he said quickly. He waited for a few moments until Sayamiko headed into the room. "Hey, wait for me!"

Iroh walked over to the center chamber. He sat back down beside Zuko and gulped down the last of his tea. "So, this girl was really your slave; your servant. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah," Zuko said plainly. She had always cured his injuries and scars, but never had he admitted it. "She soothed the scar after my Agni Kai." The statement even caught himself off-guard. He couldn't believe in the least bit that he could exactly remember who this person was. She was his inferior because she was the slave to the royal family.

"I remember that," Iroh added to the conversation in agreement. "And it looks like you and she have 'something going on' as you kids say it." He could see that this didn't amuse Zuko. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave her to the Bloodstone Clan- she's the Sun Spirit."

"Sun Spirit or not, she is still my inferior, so I couldn't care less what happens to her," Zuko replied.

"On the contrary, she's as valuable to any nation now as the Avatar," Iroh argued. He wished he could take back those words as they slipped out.

"Then my father would most likely welcome me back if I bring him a Spirit."

"Consider her safety, Zuko. I won't let you become a ruthless, inhuman being."

"Fine," was all Zuko could manage before huffing and crossing his arms. Seeing that this conversation was getting nowhere, he turned in for the night, heading off to his bedroom.

Sayamiko had listened to the conversation behind the door. She cast her eyes down in simple disappointment at what was said of her. '_Am I so insignificant? Why am I inferior to them?_' she thought as she walked over to the mat. She flung herself down on it, trying to relax her mind and the flowing emotions in it. So much had happened in one day, and she didn't need another conflict to bother her mind for today, at least.

She looked up slightly, seeing that Lee had already fallen asleep on the mat, forgetting to pull the sheets on himself. Sayamiko got up and walked over to his sleeping form. He looked calm and at peace, and a small smile lay on his face. She crouched near him and pulled the outer sheets upon him, reaching up to his shoulders.

"Sleep well, Lee," she whispered, patting his head gently. The little boy would never know the journey he was in for. Life was cruel, how one action could drag another person into the situation. The events that happened all within a week seemed to be too much to take in such a short time. Sayamiko somehow had a feeling that the upcoming weeks would hold nothing kind in store for him. '_No,_' she thought, '_I will protect him, and give him hope. He won't end up like me._'

She set the weapons that she had carried, in between her and Lee's mat. She walked back over to the _tatami _mat, with the first feeling of happiness and confidence she felt in years. Sayamiko pulled up the outer sheets to her chin and closed her heavy eyes.

**A/N: Okay, I hope everybody was at least satisfied with that. There's a bit of Zuko and Saya flirting in the next chapter, and some of Kataang. So if you don't like Kataang, I'm sorry, but I'm just not a Zutara fan. So yea… as far as the 7th chapter goes, Zuko and Saya sorta remind me of Inuyasha and Kagome- they _really_ resemble Inukag, from the way they argue. I hoped you liked this chapter. The next one is called "Adjusting". I forgot to mention, there's 2 major flashbacks- one with Iroh and his son Lu Ten, and one with Saya and other people after Zuko's Agni Kai with his father.**

**Review please!**


	7. Adjusting Part 1

**A/N: Ok everybody, I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying, so please be patient. Thank You to the few people that reviewed, it's great that some people want me to update. **

**The story plot is getting complicated for me to decide so far- since I've been up-to-date with Avatar episodes, I found that in December, the season finale has Katara trapped with Zuko (and she touches his scar, which nobody in the show ever did!). So this episode is going to complicate the story further because I want to make the story up to date as possible.**

**So review if you think I should:**

**A: Have Zuko set his eyes on Katara and have sort of a sayazutara love triangle. (Keep in mind that Katara wouldn't feel _love_-love for Zuko, but Zuko is caught in the middle of who he wants- sort of like Inuyasha except w/out the Kikyo/Inuyasha-relationship part!)**

**B: Keep the story set as a simple bond between Saya and Zuko, but have them argue here and there.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Adjusting

Daylight came early for Sayamiko's taste. The sunlight that poured through the window cracks, stung at her eyes as she opened them. She looked around after she sat up.

Lee wasn't in the room.

A pit of cold anxiety fell to her stomach and expanded. _Has he been ambushed or something?_ She thought, lifting up the sheets of her mat, _maybe I'm just being overprotective- those people wouldn't do anything to him, he's probably already out having lunch._ She peered through the open doorway, and she had been correct. Lee was in the kitchen of the chamber, enjoying what looked like a rice cake. _Stupid kid, rice cakes are desserts- not meals._ Despite this scenario she smiled, seeing that he was content.

She glanced down at her own clothes and thought, _I should get changed. I was so exhausted that I slept in yesterday's clothes._ She began untying the connector behind her neck, as she shuffled over to the mirror. Her reflection was quite unchanged by the days of travel. She would've thought that by now, her hair could've been tousled by now.

Sayamiko changed her outer garments quickly. Her wide-sleeved, scarlet tunic flowed freely near the floor and white, loose-fitting trousers covered the portion of her legs that were previously exposed. She gathered her dark hair into her hand and tied it in between her shoulder blades. She was skilled to fasten it so loosely, considering that her hair was hip-length. She slipped the door open casually. The enclosure smelled intensely of Ginseng tea brewing in a large kettle. The scent was gently wafted to her nose and the sweetness of the herb could be faintly tasted in the air.

She walked over to the kitchen and snuck up near Lee. He didn't notice her near due to her quiet footsteps and his munching on a rice pastry. "Into the desserts already eating a sweet rice cake, I see," Sayamiko cleverly asked. Lee's eyes opened widely as he froze with the rice pastry being stuffed in his mouth. He glanced over at her in clear shock.

After gulping down the piece of his rice cake, he asked astonished, "How long were you there?" Sayamiko smirked in a simple reply. She sneaked in long enough to see the desserts he snuck behind Iroh's back. She looked at him a good long time, long enough to know of his impolite table manners when he thought no one was watching.

"Long enough, buddy," she completed. Iroh turned from the kitchen fireplace and saw Lee red-handed with another rice cake in his hand.

"Lee, now don't skip your breakfast and snag all the treats for yourself," Iroh said, walking over to Lee. With his chopsticks in his hand, he lightly slapped Lee's hand, causing him to squeak and release his grip on the rice cakes, leaving them untouched on the plate.

"But I'm hungry!" the boy whined, tenderly stroking his bruised hand.

"Then eat the meal on your plate," Iroh argued. Lee looked down slowly to the food on his plate. Those noodles looked scrawny and stale to him, and the rice wasn't much of a steamed specialty. The white rice was tainted grainy, wheat-brown with something he did not recall. He grimaced at his plate, and looked away with his tongue sticking out.

"I don't like it. The rice is brown! Who wants brown rice for breakfast? What is it colored with anyway?" he complained furthermore.

"That rice has soy sauce sprinkled over it," Iroh said, beginning to lose his patience at the boy's criticism of his prepared food.

"I don't like soy sauce! And what's with the curry, it's too spicy and it's not a breakfast thing!"

"It's almost noon, what do you expect? Give Iroh a break," Sayamiko argued, nudging Lee with her elbow. Lee responded by whining even more. Just as he was about to say more, Sayamiko punched the top of his head, making him gripe.

"You should've told me you were that angry Saya." Sayamiko merely scrunched up her nose and looked away, folding her arms.

It was at that moment that Zuko walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. Iroh smiled in a tender, joyous fashion; seeing that his beloved nephew didn't have insomnia last night. Zuko had often been plagued, and cursed with such events during the night. This night however, had seemed different.

Sayamiko sensed another presence in the room and looked forward. Zuko came out of his room wearing the usual maroon and sand-colored garments. Sayamiko remembered all that happened last night, and returned to eating from the plate set before her. She still could not believe what he had said. Being a slave and the re-incarnation of the Sun Spirit didn't automatically make her inferior- she was… just differently raised. Lineage didn't matter when the spirits would decide to make a re-incarnation.

"'Afternoon Uncle," Zuko began, sitting down opposite of Lee. "Lee… Sayamiko," he nodded to both of the visitors carelessly.

"I told you to call me Saya," Sayamiko said through slightly clenched teeth. Zuko said nothing, because he ignored this comment and took a bitter sip out of the teacup in his place. It seemed as if he purposely ignored her.

"Thank you for the tea, Uncle," he said before pausing. He put down his cup and continued, "I need to go meditate for a while longer."

"But Zuko, you've been meditating almost all of this morning," Iroh protested, worrying for him. If he meditated too long, he'd be in a long deep trance, and Iroh would never know how to release him from that. "If you meditate too long-"

"I won't meditate too long. Who says anyone can meditate for too long?" Zuko argued in a rush of words. Without a moment for reply, he took the tea in his hand, bowed out of the room respectfully, and walked back to his room.

"What was that about?" Lee asked, turning to Iroh as he set down the chopsticks he ate with. His curiosity could be seen evidently through his eyes. Iroh hesitated, reflecting on the moment.

"Meditation must seem to be the only way he can cope with his past," Iroh said, deep in thought. Zuko wasn't as cold to him before as he was now. _Thinking he's impressing a lady perhaps?_ he thought, looking to Sayamiko, _No, they've just met after three years of forgetting each other. What goes on in Zuko's thoughts nowadays will always be a question to me._

Sayamiko was quite affected by Iroh's tendency for deep thought. She kept asking herself what could go wrong with meditation. It wasn't like he'd die. Leaving those thoughts behind, she picked up her chopsticks and ate the noodles and rice hungrily.

"I'm bored," Lee stated bluntly, rocking back and forth on his crossed legs. Iroh finally sat down, enjoying a quick cup of tea. He stared off into the depths of imagination and thought, thinking of Lu Ten and what he used to do to cope with boredom. _Of course, he used to play with me. He used to pretend to fight me with fire bending. But this child is different… distrusting from being an orphan._

_The cherry blossoms fell numerously like snow. Lu Ten would attempt to capture all of them in his cupped hands. Running around the tree a countless number of times he did, and after one more round he felt dizzy. Iroh had been watching his son from the side of the tree with his back leaning against the trunk. Upon seeing Lu Ten walking toward him dizzily, he reached forward to catch him as he fell._

_'You really shouldn't be doing that, Lu Ten, You could get seriously hurt,' he said to his son, helping him stand again._

_'But dad,' he whined lovingly, 'this is fun. The petals are falling like snow!' This caused Iroh to chuckle. His imagination was what always kept him optimistic during this time of war. It surprised him that Lu Ten's thoughts were untouched by bloodshed, war, and crime. The small child brought a handful of petals up to his father's face, and he could smell their subtle scent. 'See, I told you it was fun.'_

_Iroh laughed happily, hugging his son. He pulled away from the embrace to look him in the eye. 'Stay where I can see you, Lu Ten. You should be more careful.'_

_'Dad, you said you'd always catch me,' Lu Ten assured, 'I'm safe when you're around.'_

_'But there will come a time where I won't be here anymore,' he replied. Lu Ten's smile immediately turned into a frown and Iroh wished he hadn't said it. He needed to tell him so that he'd cherish the time that they had. 'I will grow old and join the Spirits in the Spirit World.'_

_'Dad, you didn't have to say that… especially on my ninth birthday,' he said quietly, slumping down against the tree trunk._

_'I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you just needed to know that,' Iroh explained uneasily. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring up something like death. In truth, he didn't make things any better by speaking further about this subject- he didn't like disappointing his son one bit, especially on his birthday. 'Well, let's just forget I said that and leave it for another day. In the meantime, why don't we have tea to celebrate your birthday?'_

_'Sure dad!' Lu Ten said, his smile returning with full force as he giggled. Iroh beamed in return, and got up with his son. They walked through the mounds of fallen blossoms, on the cobblestone path leading to the palace._

Iroh still remembered the day and all the scents. _'Dad, you said you'd always catch me…_ _I'm safe when you're around.'_ The memory stung like lemon on an open wound, and made him feel like he was falling apart inside. Iroh was with his son during the 600-day siege of Ba Sing Se, but he never was there to catch him… to save him at his final fall.

"Hey…" Lee's voice said hesitantly. Iroh tore his gaze away from the floor, up to him. "Are you okay? You look kinda sad."

"No, I'm fine," he replied quickly. "Just… fine," he repeated. In reality, his mind screamed that there was emptiness, and that was why he was not okay. Though he considered Zuko as his own son, nothing would replace Lu Ten.

Sayamiko had shortly stopped her meal to realize the situation. She looked up at Iroh and say the pain hidden, just waiting to break him down. She knew this because it had been in her own eyes before. That once bright and new shine had long-since gone from the very center of one's eye, putting up the dullness of emptiness. The sadness and perhaps depression radiated heavily from Iroh and seemed to span around the room. However Sayamiko kept silent and didn't say anything.

XOXOXOXOX

As noon approached, a flying bison was crossing over the skies, back to the house that Aang and his friends were residing at. The trouble with this place was that even though Long Feng had been locked up, the Dai Li agents still patrolled the area closely. The bison descended in front of the structure, and walked to his stable chamber that had been built for him.

"Now we need to watch out for Natsume and Taro. They could be anywhere… they could be after us night and day," Katara said, keeping a level head as usual. She didn't seem to panic about much, no matter what the situation was. "They're assassins, remember that."

The gang nodded in response. They didn't say a word as they walked through the door with the Dai Li heavily guarding it. They all faked smiles and were somewhat surprised that they bought it. The door closed behind them and they were free from their watchful eye.

"That was close. Any louder in saying that and you would've gotten their attention, Katara! Way to Go!" Sokka shouted as he flailed his arms frantically in the air.

"You always have to complain don't you Sokka?" she asked with annoyance hiding in her voice.

"No, I'm not complaining," Sokka replied as he wilted into a chair.

"Then you don't need to shout… both of you. Lord Sokka Complains-a-lot 'doesn't get the respect he deserves,'" Toph interrupted. Katara looked to Sokka and smiled in satisfaction and it soon faded as Toph completed her sentence, "and Miss Sugar Queen here tries being nice to everyone instead of telling what she feels, to their face!" Sokka didn't say anything in reply to the comment. He couldn't think of anything to say as a comeback at the moment, but he remained smiling amusedly at his sister.

"This arguing is pointless. Why do you all argue about the little things?" Aang asked in a curious manner. He boosted himself on to a banister with his air bending, and sat there peacefully. Momo crawled up the banister to perch upon Aang's lap. His enormous green eyes looked closely at Aang's face, causing his owner to laugh. Aang pet Momo between his ears, making him produce purring sounds almost like that of a cat.

"I'm guessing that Momo doesn't like us fighting," Sokka said in a clever voice.

"You think?" Toph said sarcastically, "goodness, you are Mr. Obvious," Toph blurted carelessly. She wouldn't care what Sokka had to say in return; she always had a trick in mind. Sokka meanwhile, turned his back to her, nose high in the air. She sensed his frustration with her and smiled to herself. _I always win._

"We still need to figure out how we're going to get the king and the armed forces to believe us. If we make a wrong attempt, we might get our memories wiped- the Dai Li still practices mind-wiping, you know," Katara said, thinking aloud. She always thought aloud to make decisions under certain circumstances. "We need to get the authorities involved in stopping Natsume and Taro from getting to us."

"Worry about it later. For now we're just gonna relax, and I think you should follow suit. Can't you do that for a while?" Sokka argued as he leaned his back on the chair and closed his heavy eyes. Katara herself started to question why she couldn't put this issue down. _They can't find us in a city this big_, she thought as she walked towards a velvet-curtained window by the door. She peeked through and saw the Dai Li agents alert and pacing around, and wondered _what if the Dai Li are with the Bloodstone Clan too?_ Something in her conscience told her that she was probably imagining that out of her own fears. These agents wouldn't have the tolerance for fire benders- let alone Fire Nation citizens.

"Hey guys…" Katara said as she walked back to the center chamber. "I've thought about it and maybe I could relax for a while."

Aang perked up, bolting in an upright position. He seemed excited for an instant and it was evident on his face. "Then can we go to the zoo?"

"Aang," she said as she giggled subtly. "We went there a few days ago."

"I know… I want to show you some place, can we go, please?" he asked. Katara restrained herself from saying "yes" but she was slowly hesitating. The trembling, gray doe eyes looked up at her with a pleading that begged her to agree. His face looked animated from the way he tried to look simply adorable. Her heart disobeyed her thoughts and she agreed in that moment. Aang looked overjoyed and spun an air current into a ball, spinning on it like a top as he circled around the room.

"Anybody else care to go for a trip?" Katara offered. Both shook their heads and Katara shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's just Aang and I."

At this statement, Aang tried to contain the feel of sounding more excited. Both of them… together at one of his favorite places in Ba Sing Se. The place had reminded him of her from the very moment he stepped through the ivy-covered gates. This seemed almost like a date to him, and he hoped she felt the same.

Katara couldn't help but feel nervous for the first time around him. He was someone who she could normally talk to, so she wondered why this didn't feel the same as any other time. They had even kissed in the dark once and she only felt tiny butterflies in her stomach.

They both walked leisurely out of the building, practically ignoring the Dai Li. Into the shaded streets they walked, side by side. Both looked back over their shoulders, seeing the Dai Li glaring suspiciously at them.

"Do you think we should explain, or should we run for it?" Aang asked Katara quietly. She looked back at him with a smirk creeping to her face.

"Just run," she said, taking his hand. Aang blushed but Katara took no note of this. She yanked him along with her, trying to outrun the Dai Li who were now chasing them.

One of the agents looked furious and stomped his left foot, sending a ripple of earth their way. Aang took Katara and dodged the blast, running literally like the wind. He made a right and began heading east for several blocks. These neighborhoods were packed with people, making it difficult to weave through the crowds.

"Keep running, Katara!" Aang said excitedly. He looked back at her as she protested.

"But my feet can't keep up!" she shouted. Indeed, her feet couldn't keep up, and she was only holding onto Aang's hand for dear life. Seeing this, Aang hoisted her onto his back and told her to hang on. He swung out air currents that made both of them soar over the crowds.

Katara noticed she was slightly blushing as she held on to him. The wind blowing against them had pressed her hands around his neck, to make contact with his skin. Her arms were around him and he ran on with intense speed. It took her some time to notice that Aang securely held her on his back by placing his hands behind her knees.

Aang too was blushing crimson when he secured her. He could feel the warmth she gave off towards his shoulder. _She wouldn't really feel the same way that I do…_ he thought as he still ran, _does she?_ A boulder came their way, cutting off the passage to the alley they flew down. Both kids turned to see that the Dai Li were hot on their trail. Aang let Katara demount and stand beside him, just as they approached.

"A dead end," Katara began with nervousness in her voice, "what do we do?" She backed up against the boulder.

Aang looked around for a quick plan to escape. These Dai Li agents were seriously after them, and he was sure that they were not patient for questioning. He pulled out the glider from behind him and snapped its wings open. He looked over his shoulder at Katara who received his attention. "Let's fly," he concluded.

Katara ran over to him, knowing what to do. She firmly wrapped her arms around his torso, but inside her mind she hesitated. Aang gripped the glider handles and used his air bending to lift them high into the air. Katara stuck out her tongue at the agents who kept their ranks.

"Okay," Aang began, "it's off to that garden for us. They won't catch us." He leaned his glider down right to head for the place he'd show Katara.

The place seemed to be a luxurious garden. The gates and walls of this sanctum were covered in lush, green ivy. In the center of it was a Koi pond, lined by its banks in white lotus flowers. The floors were blanketed with bright green grasses and shaded dirt paths, all leading to this area of the garden. Large fish with splotches of color swam by the dozens.

Aang took Katara with him to a stone bench by the area. "So, what do you think of it?" he said coyly.

"Oh my gosh Aang," she said slowly, as if breath taken by the scenery, "this place is beautiful"

"You mean you like it?" he asked hopefully. At times this stranger to love was an idiot to know obvious evidence. True, he was naïve and only experienced the feeling of love with one, but he never had taken advice from a female about how to charm a female of this sort. He couldn't get these decisions straight as he focused on his now sweaty palms- or it was probably just his imagination. Ignoring it, he scooted his hand next to hers, in hopes that she'd oblige. She did, and for a second of time, Aang thought he'd collapse in this sudden rapture of a single touch. For a moment, he actually felt her tense and he did as well. _Maybe simply holding her hand is going too far? What if she DOESN'T like me in the way I think she does?_

Their eyes locked for a nearly a minute and each swore that one could read the desires of another. They leaned in and Katara could hear the faintest whisper of ragged breath. She wondered if it was her own, his, or simply both as one. Meanwhile a feeling of passion swept over Aang as her hand came to his cheek. If they did this single act now, they wouldn't just be considered friends anymore- they'd be considered lovers. Their lips brushed but a moment before passion and all other feelings along with it came to a screeching halt.

"What are you both doing here? We've been looking for you!" came Sokka's voice. He didn't seem to walk around the corner in time to notice Katara and Aang in the state they were in. Quickly, Katara backed away as she blushed furiously. Toph stood still like a rag-doll next to Sokka. It was fortunate that Toph didn't notice what had almost happened.

"Well, we were running from the Dai Li," Aang spoke up. His throat was practically dry from anxiety.

"Whatever," Toph concluded. She turned to face Sokka and said, "What matters is that we found them. Now let's all just go home before we stir up more controversy."

"Okay let's go," Sokka said, marching off arrogantly to Appa. They all mounted the furry monster and Sokka yelled, "Yipp Yipp!"

**A/N: Ok, review please! I hope you enjoyed the 1st part of chappie 7. Chappie 7 part 2 is coming up soon!**


	8. Adjusting Part 2

**A/N: Ok, here's Chapter 7 Part 2 (Adjusting), I'm taking advantage of the Holiday Break. **

**Hey I've noticed that people today take "Christ" out of Christmas and replace it with "X"- what's with that, people? Whether it's because some other religions take offense to the word or simply because it's too long to type/spell, I don't know, but I just wanted to let everybody know something new, nothing absolutely important. But never mind that for now, it's on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Adjusting (Part 2)

The sun was setting over the city and the purple, red, and soft pink hues were appearing across the sky as if splattered on by a watercolor artist. The clouds mirrored the countless colors and shades of the spectrum. It seemed as if life slowed down in these dusk hours, with adults traveling home from a long and grueling day of work. Children and spouses would wait on their doorstep to greet their relative with eagerness, as if they hadn't seen him or her in months.

A certain so-called priestess merely watched the happy families revel in each others' presence. _What would it be like NOW if I had a family like that? _she thought as she sat cross-legged on the porch, curiously looking at the kinfolk. She absentmindedly took a lock of her dark hair in her hands, combing her fingers through it easily. She detected that her hair felt dry and frail from the texture underneath the outer layer. She hadn't washed her hair for the week she had been gone from the Bloodstone House, and the roots were already producing grease at the top of her head.

She yanked her hand off of her head and shuddered- the bare thought of this sickened her. Unlike most peasants, she had always been given the luxury of a steam bath four times a week in the Bloodstone House. Hundreds of candles would be lit in the private area behind the folding screen. Various scents such as lavender, vanilla, jasmine, and lily would be set in oil perfume bottles by the bath and circle around the room. Sometimes on special occasions, water lilies rose petals, or lotus petals would be cast out and sent to drift along the water's surface. Steam would rise up continuously, creating an artificial fog that hung in the air. The flower-scented oils would mix in with the steam, making the bather feel intoxicated.

Just the memory of this experience had begun to make her feel drowsy. She came to the conclusion that she needed to bathe in a steam bath- badly. She imagined the water cascading down her hair, returning its glossiness. She couldn't help but imagine a luxurious steam bath. One day she'd set her goal upon a bath at the day spa.

"Saya," a small voice said plainly. She nearly jumped out of her skin to the closeness of the presence. She turned around and was just about ready to punch the person, until she saw the big brown eyes pitifully staring back at her.

"Lee," she grumbled, lowering her arm, "you should know better than to sneak up like that on an assassin. Hasn't anyone ever told you?"

"Sadly no," Lee giggled out. He seemed undisturbed by her attempts at punching him. "You're not only an assassin; you're a priestess, and more importantly a SPIRIT!"

"I know that," Sayamiko snapped, "and I'm not a priestess- I can't take care of the Gem so that's why I gave it to Zuko. I don't want to be all of that… it's just too much pressure."

"Well okay," he said with a minor understanding. He sat down beside her and pulled a lump (somewhat) of cloth. He unwrapped it and the folds disappeared, revealing a pair of sweet cakes nestled together. "Do you want one?" he asked, offering one to Sayamiko as he took one in his hand.

"Thanks," she said hesitantly, "by the way, you didn't happen to smuggle them out of Uncle Iroh's kitchen, did you?"

At that second, Lee's complexion was uneasy. He turned to see that Sayamiko grinned at him, knowing she had cornered him. "Yeah, but-but you won't tell him, will you?"

"Nope," she replied, taking the remaining sweet cake out of the pouch, "it'll be our secret."

Sayamiko took a small bite of the pastry. Inside there was a sugary paste for a filling. The flavor had attracted Sayamiko's taste buds, because it was made of maple and unlike other pastes, this was a creamy paste of the sort. "Hey this paste isn't grainy! This is delicious," she said after gulping down half of the sweet cake.

"Yeah, he cooks so well," Lee complemented, rubbing his stomach.

"I thought said you hated the way he cooked!" Sayamiko protested. She slapped him on the back of his head playfully and chuckled.

"Ow- listen, that's what I thought… until I found the DESSERTS!" he said, kicking his legs back and forth over the porch railing. He scarfed down the rest of his sweet cake, and didn't care if Sayamiko was staring oddly at him. "I'm going in for seconds!" he said as he walked back into the house.

She watched Lee until he slid the door shut, and then turned back to face the setting sun and the rising moon. She took another nip at the pastry, tasting the maple flavor with tingling taste buds. Almost that instant, a familiar memory came flooding back.

_The smell of seared flesh had subsided, but the scent of smoke was something that Sayamiko couldn't wash out of her hair for two weeks. Natsume's arms were still forcefully restraining her 13 year-old sister. Any tighter and Sayamiko would double over and vomit on the perfectly polished marble floor before her. After what she had seen, she had been horrified of Zuko's father. Tears brimmed her eyes and she squirmed under Natsume's grip._

_'Let me go! What do you think you're doing?' She shrieked, struggling to get away from her sister. The crowd applauded at Fire Lord Ozai's victory in the Agni Kai. Sayamiko could only watch speechlessly as the young prince was hauled into a white stretcher. He was shaking and curled up as the medics carried him away._

_'I couldn't have you run out there. Do you want to end up like Zuko?' Natsume replied. She took Sayamiko by the shoulders harshly and turned her around to face her. 'Do you want to be scarred for life as pathetically as that disgrace?' she pointed at the stretcher with Zuko inside and clenched her teeth._

_Sayamiko shut her eyes tightly for a moment, and then looked her sister square in the eye, 'I don't care at the moment, Natsume.' She pried her hands off of her and began running through the servant's quarters. She'd get to him before Natsume would get a chance to stop her._

_By the time she had gotten to the imperial suite, she was already gasping for air. The medics carefully lay the boy down on the lavished bed as he winced on contact with the fabric. The left side of his face was burned and the flesh was puckered, chapped, and red. The scorch mark stretched all the way to his left ear, and the hair around it was gone. Still, the previously overflowing tears from his eyes wouldn't soothe the flaw, but make it worse, for the salt would sting and parch the now-sensitive skin._

_Iroh rushed in thought the open doorway, over towards Zuko. Noticing Sayamiko in the room eventually, he turned around, seeing tears trying to pour their way out. He reassured her, 'It'll be okay. Don't cry- be strong now.'_

_Behind her closed lips, Sayamiko could only clench her teeth in frustration. No matter what happened, she had never cried; it was impossible to her. Just as she'd feel stinging come to her eyes, it only built up her anger. She was frustrated when she couldn't express her feelings, but then again it was a sign of weakness. The issue was that she never learned to cry. Her family forbade it and taught her that this exposed weakness and disappointed the royal family._

_Sayamiko walked over to the dresser beside Zuko's bed and waited for further commands. She stared at the dresser made of maple; the color looked burnt and overly detailed with complex, elaborate designs. The stinging in her eyes had gone by then and all that was left was a feeling of emptiness. Eventually she looked to Iroh who sat on the other side of Zuko's bed. He nodded, signaling her command._

_She slowly picked up the porcelain container from the counter and opened the lid. The aloe that was mixed in with the other healing herbs had a pleasant scent that heavily filled the air around her. She took the mixture in her fingers, lathering it to form a more calming, smooth texture. As she approached the boy, he trembled- perhaps out of fear, or perhaps out of pain. The scorch mark was clearly more than he, or any other teen his age could handle. _

_'Prince Zuko,' she said in a shy, calm voice, sitting on the edge of his bed, 'calm down. This won't hurt you.' The prince didn't stop cringing until the cool aloe mixture was gently massaged on the spot. Sayamiko cautiously ran her thumb under the damaged eye, hoping that the burn would heal. She dipped her index finger into the mixture again, rubbing it across the bruise in a circular motion._

_Sayamiko closed the lid to the container and set it back on the counter. She looked up to Iroh, who was holding his nephew's hand supportively. 'I'll get the bandages. Be sure that he doesn't touch the place- he'll rub off the aloe mix.'_

_Iroh could only nod his head. Sayamiko turned to walk towards the servants' quarters, but she bumped into a female figure. She looked up at the woman cloaked in scarlet and frowned. The woman nudged her aside like a pile of garbage._

_'Out of my way, Sayamiko,' hissed Agnishima. Her stepmother had no sympathy for her whatsoever. Sayamiko let her pass through uninterrupted. 'Fire Lord Ozai must speak with his son.' _

_Her stepmother shuffled to the side of the room in her obviously uncomfortable garments, making way for the Fire Lord. He walked into the room with grace and poise, at the same time reigning terror, seeing that he made Zuko tremble violently. He stepped past Sayamiko while glaring down at her. Towering over his son, he smirked cruelly at him, but frowned as he said, 'You've disappointed me, Zuko. For that, you suffer the curse of your scar. You bear a mark of disgrace, and defeat.'_

_Sayamiko stood by with lips shaking in suspense. Knowing what the Fire Lord had done to Zuko, something else terrible was bound to happen. Zuko tried speaking bravely, but all that could be pushed past his mouth came weak and cracked. 'I didn't mean to disrespect you. I love you-'_

_Ozai swung his hand across the undamaged side of Zuko's face. He yelped and doubled over in pain. 'DON'T TRY FLATTERING ME WITH THAT TRASH-TALK, SON!' he yelled, grasping him tightly by the arm. He threw Zuko across the bed in attempts to smash him against the wall but Iroh caught his nephew in his arms._

_'Brother, what is your cause to be so cruel?'_

_'Rubbish, Iroh. I am his father- I may do as I wish.'_

_'Ozai,' Iroh said, shaking his head, 'ANYMORE OF THIS AND YOU'LL KILL HIM FOR SURE!'_

_'That's my intention,' Ozai replied, looking at Zuko, 'He's not worth crowning after the disappointment he's been to me. I know what I am doing!'_

_'But this isn't right, Fire Lord!' rang a small voice. Ozai turned to the voice and found it to be none other than that of Sayamiko. He walked over to the young girl as she lost her courage. 'Why do you do this to your… your son, your flesh and blood? He's already said he was your loyal son.'_

_'Be careful what you say, slave,' he hissed. He reeled around to Agnishima, who looked surprised, and suspicious. 'Perhaps it isn't the apprentice slave, who should be punished,'- he took her chin firmly into his grip- 'This noble hasn't seemed to be controlling her slave-stepdaughter, thus the consequences will be brought upon the noble.' He suddenly slapped Agnishima across the face with his hand. Sayamiko's stepmother had been knocked against the dresser but didn't fall, which didn't satisfy him. As she recoiled, Ozai made his move and booted her in the side, causing her to fall to the floor, writhing in pain._

_Sayamiko didn't cry out for Ozai's mercy; she didn't want it. She didn't want Agnishima to suffer either. It felt to her as if she didn't care what her stepmother went through. She deserved it for being so malicious._

_'Now the next time I see this brat in my midst,' Ozai began, looking up from Agnishima to Sayamiko, 'I want her to mind her own business, and only speak when spoken to.' Of course, Ozai would never listen to the logic of a child, let alone a slave. To Sayamiko, he'd always be the ruthless antagonist in her life's story from this point on. Ozai gave one last glare at Sayamiko before turning to Zuko. 'We'll be in touch… son.'_

_Zuko shuddered in reply, as if his father's smirk were a poison. Ozai left the room with the same vanity and selfishness he had come in with. Agnishima recovered from her state of shock, giving an ice-cold stare to Sayamiko. The look in her pale amber eyes was of the same hatred she always had for her, but it was no surprise to Sayamiko. Ozai had slapped her stepmother enough times to make her angry at her, but never had he injured her like this._

_'You'd better change, Sayamiko,' her stepmother hissed, standing up against the dresser for support while holding her wounded side. She huffed out several breaths before continuing, 'or I'll give you the right motivation!' She attempted to launch a fireball at her stepdaughter, but she dodged the blast._

_'ENOUGH Agnishima,' Iroh yelled. She calmed and folded her arms. She practically pranced arrogantly out of Zuko's suite. Iroh looked to Sayamiko and instructed, 'You can get bandages from the drawer in the bottom of the dresser.'_

_Once she got the bandages, Sayamiko covered the left side of Zuko's head, and fluffed the silk pillows for him. Iroh lay him back down sympathetically. The slave looked up to see Iroh's eyes were moistened. Whether it was sadness or of old age, she couldn't tell which._

The stinging in Sayamiko's eyes came back and she grew frustrated. She ate the last of the sweet cake and cursed at herself. All this pent up anger and sadness was what led her to become an assassin. It was something to take her anger out on; killing indeed was all she was good for in the eyes of Natsume and many like her. She wanted to let go of this malice that built up in her due to the lack of expression. She had gone the wrong route and thanks to the moon-gazing and Iroh's sweet cakes, she realized how wrong she had been. Now she had a decision to make- to stay loyal to Natsume, to join Zuko in his search for the Avatar, or to join the Avatar; she would be an enemy, a traitor, or a hero. Either way, she'd make a major difference in which direction this world would go. This was expected, for she was one of the final pieces to ending the war; she was the Sun Spirit re-incarnate herself- a Spirit in human form.

With her head still in thought, Sayamiko walked into the house. "Hey, where's Zuko? Has he come out of that room at all today?"

"Nope," replied Lee, snatching another sweet cake. "Uncle Iroh, these are delicious!" Iroh grinned, seeing that Lee was at least happy with one aspect of his cooking.

"I'll go check up on him, guys" Sayamiko informed as she walked over to his door. She slid open the door about halfway, and shut it behind her. Taking a first look at the room, it was the most luxurious place she had ever seen since she left the Bloodstone House. The tatami mat had been raised up a few inches off of the floor with a birch and earthen frame. Designs of all sorts were engraved deeply along the sides. The sheets felt like soft combinations of linens and cotton fabric as she ran her fingers across the bed. Across from the bed sat Zuko on a small platform. He was highly perched with his eyes deeply relaxed, shoulders back, legs crossed, and hands firmly near his abdomen in a meditation position. Sayamiko's blood slightly drained from her face in hints of embarrassment upon seeing him shirtless in an Agni Kai outfit. The countless candles moved with Zuko's breathing as they brightened up the room with a somewhat romantic glow, making Zuko's skin shimmer with small beads of sweat.

Right then and there he looked quite tempting. The shadows made his muscle definition stand out. The abdomen was neatly toned from the way the light was hitting his body. His shoulders didn't look strained, and they remained so broad, he almost looked like a statue- a marble sculpture, and it was hard to tell if he was meditating or sleeping.

Sayamiko waved her hand in front of his face. Zuko didn't respond. A mischievous smile played across her face, as she had a genius idea. "Hello?" she waved her hand again. When he still didn't respond, she shouted, "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!"

Zuko's eyes opened widely and as he yelled a war cry, he grabbed her throat. Sayamiko struggled to break free, but Zuko refused to release his grip until he saw her face. "It's you," he stated, letting her go. He turned away to hide his burning cheeks, and wiping off some sweat from his brow. "Don't you know to NOT interrupt my meditation?"

"It's not my fault- everyone's getting worried about you," Sayamiko snapped. Even if she were his slave when she was young, that was in the past. She wasn't about to have fire bender hush her speech. "It's bad for you to be doing this for hours non-stop, you know."

"How's that bad for me," Zuko questioned angrily, the candle flames sparkling and crackling. He now looked at her curiously, "Why do you care anyway?"

"For now, I don't. I speak for Iroh's sake," she said coolly. This statement was more or less a lie- she cared about what happened to him at least a little bit, "And it's bad for you because you could be in a trance and starve to death. You were meditating half the day already."

"So?"

"Do you even care the least bit about your health, Zuko? If you don't then you should be smart enough to know that Iroh does care," Sayamiko argued. She didn't dare raise her voice to louder than a shout in fear that she would draw more attention from Iroh and Lee.

"Are you saying I'm stupid now?" Zuko asked, clenching a fist. That comment sounded more like an insult to him rather than being informative.

"Maybe I am," she began, pacing around the room, "and maybe I'm not. What are you going to do about it?"

Zuko stayed silent for quite a while, just staring at her from the corner of his eye. Eventually, he said, "Keh, you disgust me."

"I could say the same about you," she said, folding her arms. Both could see that this conversation got them nowhere but farther away from each other, so neither said a word. If truth be told, Sayamiko couldn't hold a grudge with Zuko. She wanted to be an acquaintance to him; she needed him to trust her.

Zuko attempted to stand from his spot, but failed and nearly collapsed to the floor if it hadn't been for Sayamiko. She caught him by his shoulders with a strong effort. Zuko shrugged her off and started walking past her to the nearby wall by his bed. As his back pressed against the earthen wall, he felt it as his relief. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"I told you that meditating is bad for you sometimes," Sayamiko proved. Somehow she always liked starting a fight with him for fun.

"Quiet Saya," Zuko said in annoyance shortly after her comment. His head was still leaned back on the wall and he wouldn't look at her.

"Oh, finally you remember my nickname!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. Zuko lifted his hands to his face and covered it. He shook his head in disbelief. _Why does she make a big deal out of nicknames?_

"By the way," Zuko began, bringing his head back down to look at her. He just realized she had been in his room with no permission, "who said you could come into my room unexpectedly? Come to think of it, you have no right to be here. I suggest you get out."

"Excuse me? I don't hear a 'thank you' for saving you," Sayamiko complained, starting to fume in anger.

"Who says you saved me? I could've woken myself up!" Zuko replied in a clever tone. Upon seeing Sayamiko speechless and not able to say anything as a comeback, he smirked. Sayamiko could only squint her eyes.

"Right, but if it weren't for me, you'd still be daydreaming of your Nation in 'la-la land-'"

"Goodnight Saya," Zuko implied, beginning to push her towards the door.

"Zuko you idiot, LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, now ceasing to restrain her voice, "LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT! I'm warning you-"

"I said goodnight," he shouted, making a stronger point. He shoved her out of his room, and closed the door. Even then could he hear her, but there was a silence before she clenched her teeth and grumbled,

"Goodnight, Zuko."

As Sayamiko turned her back on Zuko's door, she saw Lee and Iroh both staring at her in shock at first. Iroh still held the teapot in his hands, frozen to the spot. Eventually, both faces turned to smiles trying to hold back laughter as Iroh asked, "What was that all about?"

"You… you heard all of that, didn't you?" she asked, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger nervously. _What would that sound like to them? Of course, it would sound all wrong… terribly wrong._ Looking up, she could see Iroh nodding.

"Obviously!" Lee shouted, not holding back his laughter, "That sounded wild and crazy from out here!"

"Keh, whatever Lee… whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Goodnight to you both, I am going to bed."

"Sweet dreams, Saya," Iroh responded, bidding goodnight to her as he poured a cup of tea for Lee. He followed Iroh's example and said goodnight as well.

_Yeah right, like I'm going to have sweet dreams,_ Sayamiko thought sarcastically. Most of the subconscious visions she saw were future-seeing visions, nightmares, or painful memories. Only on occasions did she have pleasing dreams. And she cherished every one. She just hoped that this time, she wouldn't have insomnias just like many nights before.

**A/N: So I hope everyone was satisfied with that. If there are any typos, please never mind them because when I typed this, I was feeling pretty crappy because of my cold. Thank goodness for Puffs Plus!**

**Thank you once again to the people who reviewed. I need a little help on the dialogue and humor. Apparently I'm not that good at humor so I need ideas and tips people! So if you could give a little review, that'd be great! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! **


	9. Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: I'm continuing the story again! After futile attempts at copying my rather chicken-scratch-ish writing. About a year later, I'm continuing War: Defeating the Firelord! Please excuse the change in writing style. I've evolved over one year. And I am continuing from the episodes where they left Avatar-lovers at a cliff-hanger where Zuko betrays the gang in the Earth Season. Eventually my plots will kind of fit. Constructive criticism only please. Here goes Chapter 9, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Cherry Blossoms

Lee woke up early this morning; usually he'd find Iroh awake at sun-up. He had never been up early enough to view the sunrise gradually rising like a panda out of the bamboo stalks. The navy blue sky was tinged with rainforest-green color varieties. To the northeast, the horizon was splashed with the colors of a Pandalily flower.

The boy stopped staring out the window. _There's no sense in looking at the horizon, if I can't be out there to experience the scents._ He closed the shutters and tip-toed quietly to the door. Just as he clutched the wooden frame, he heard stirring. _Oh shoot, that can't be Saya up already!_

He looked back at the bed with Sayamiko pulling up the covers to her collar bone. Her serene face made her look like a true goddess with the first soft rays of the sun illuminating her face. Lee slightly smiled at how beautiful she looked. She was tough but fun which made her a sisterly figure to him. He slid the door open and disappeared across the center chamber and ran out to the garden.

Once in that Zen landscape, he smiled pleasantly and stretched his arms, open to the horizon. He took a deep breath, noticing all the greenery. Lee saw the cherry tree and frowned. The poor tree had a scar of some sort; a burn mark perhaps? He drew near to it, hesitant to touch the bark. _This poor tree… well, I guess this is what happens when something gets in the way. Dad used to tell me that everything has a spirit. This one's hurt- he reminds me of…_ An image of Zuko flashed in his head. His thoughts only stayed silent as he plopped down onto the grass in front of the tree in a meditating position.

Lee wasn't the one to concentrate, but guessing from his latest experiences in life, he had matured quite a bit. He sat almost perfectly still, thinking. Maybe Fire Nation citizens weren't how he thought they were after all.

Daybreak was a few hours far from where Sayamiko had awakened. Yawning and stretching, she looked around and something caught her eye.

Lee wasn't in the room… yet again. But she had a pretty good idea where he'd be.

She found the door already opened and peered through the center chamber. _Why isn't he here? I thought he'd be eating by now._ She walked to the garden and found Lee sitting in a meditation position.

"What're you doing here?" she asked. Unlike other times, Lee didn't jump in surprise, nor did he slowly turn around.

"Meditating, or at least trying to," he replied, twisting his upper body to look at her.

"Well, if anyone asks where I am, tell them I've gone to the day spa."

"You're going to a girly day spa? YUCK!"

"Shut up," she shouted, giving him a soft punch on his head. Lee rubbed the top of his head gingerly. "I can at least be feminine, can't I? Aren't I a girl?"

He looked up at the tree in a thinking mode. Sayamiko knew that he had implied that just to be annoying, and he was succeeding. This was almost exactly like having a sibling again. She gave him a glare just as he turned around. He got the note and didn't say more- he only nodded a nervous gesture in reply to Sayamiko's question.

Sayamiko walked out of the property after dressing in her normal day-clothes. She concealed her katanas beneath her cloak, just in case the Dai Li decided to place a sneak attack while in the spa. Apparently the agents were on Taro and Natsume's side.

The day spa was crowded with incoming, elegant ladies. They strolled past Sayamiko with glowering looks. They came wearing simple, long dresses with elaborate, piled hair designs. Sayamiko walked in elegantly, blending with the crowd of young women. Upon entering, she paused in her footsteps to admire the scenery.

The airy spaces had earthen columns supporting the high ceiling, and ivy vines twisted around these structures. There were corridors of numerous lengths, which probably led to a spa bath or a secluded room of some sort. Carpets engulfed the hallway floors with a mossy green color.

"Miss, are you here for the day spa, or are you going to daydream all day like an idiot?" a voice asked rudely. Sayamiko was face to face with an elderly female attendant. She was dressed in a beige robe and had a white set of towels slung over her forearm. She had creases on her forehead and a few grey hairs standing out of her black bun.

"I'm here for the day spa, but I won't tolerate your rudeness." There was a short silence and then the woman called over her shoulder for a woman Sayamiko's age who stumbled into the room in a hurry. She dressed like the other elder, except her hair was in a short, black braid that hung over her shoulder. She curtsied in a welcoming tone.

"Ying-Xui will lead you to the fifth spa on the right hall," the elderly woman instructed, attending another customer. _I'll remember to tell her off later_, Sayamiko thought as she crossed her arms and followed Ying-Xui to the spa.

The colors of the candles and other items were slightly different from way Sayamiko had remembered. There were no petals, but only soft wisps of steam that rose up, rather than the common mud bath. Sayamiko and Ying-Xui were not alone- there were two other customers, and two more attendants accompanying them. Both girls looked familiar to Sayamiko- she could've sworn that she saw them somewhere before. One girl in a mud bath had sapphire eyes and deep brown hair, while the other had dark brown hair and cloudy green eyes. _She must be blind. I SWEAR I've seen those two before._

Ying-Xui unfolded the towel and held it up like a screen. Well, change and get in," she suggested timidly to Sayamiko. Hesitating for a moment, Sayamiko looked uneasily at her. "Never mind them or me, Miss. It's alright, go ahead and jump in." Slowly Sayamiko untied the cloak and carefully set it on the ground, so as not to reveal the katanas. Next she untied the back of her halter-top garment, then she untied the laces to her forearm sleeves, and finally she removed the trousers, shoes, and undergarments and stepped into the water.

The water felt like lotion to her thirsty, dry skin. The lukewarm water served was an amenity to her flesh, engulfing her up to her shoulders. Ying-Xui retracted and folded the towel as Sayamiko had relaxed. "Would you like a manicure, a pedicure, or hair wash?"

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Hey, if you don't mind my comment, I think you should go with the manicure rather than a pedicure," the girl with the clouded eyes said.

"Toph, you shouldn't be butting into other people's conversations," the other girl amended. _Toph… Toph… where have I heard that before? I think they've traveled with the Avatar- yes that's it!_ Sayamiko thought. Right at that moment, Sayamiko lifted her eyes lifted and her hearing grew keener at the mention of Toph.

"Well, it helps to give advice, Katara," said Toph, "besides, I'm only warning her of the pain she'll suffer through while getting a pedicure."

"You're just talking about your first experience at the spa-"

"Actually," interrupted Sayamiko, "I will take Toph's advice for that." She turned to Ying-Xui, "A manicure and a hair wash would be nice. And how about you bring me a calm-scented soap, please."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, bowing out of the room to search for the materials needed.

"So, do you live in the upper ring of the city?" asked Katara. _It wouldn't hurt to tell her…besides, Iroh's and Zuko's false names are Mushi and Lee Jr._ Sayamiko thought. As she fiddled with her hands under the water, she answered.

"Yes, but it's more like on the outskirts of the upper ring. Mushi, the one who gives me hospitality, owns his own tea shop: The Jasmine Dragon."

"Seems nice, how'd he get the job?" Toph asked, leaning back on the edge of the mud bath.

"I think some people offered him the job, all because of the brew. The last I heard, the whole city was talking about his tea being the best in Ba Sing Se," Sayamiko replied. She didn't know much about Zuko and Iroh's travels, but she had a vague idea of where they'd been. "How often do you come here?"

"Maybe once a week, that depends. But we'll be here tomorrow- that's for sure," said Katara in an annoyed tone. Sayamiko smirked, getting the idea that someone at home annoyed her.

"Are you having sibling problems?" Sayamiko guessed. Katara yanked her gaze away from the water to look at her.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess, besides, I have a 12 year-old to take care of. He's not my brother, but he sure acts like one."

"Tell me about it, I have an older brother but sometimes he acts so much younger. He has occasional temper tantrums, he whines, and-"

"Let me guess. Sokka, right?" Sayamiko interrupted. Sure enough, that description sounded like it would be him. She heard them talking before, just as she was watching them, getting ready to make her move at the meadows of Ba Sing Se.

"Ok, now I think you know. I don't think you could be guessing," Katara said. Sayamiko sensed panic in her voice.

"Don't you remember the person who pinned Azula to the tree with the arrows?" Sayamiko asked, and Katara nodded in response. "That was me- who do you think saved you all from getting captured by Natsume?"

"So it was you trying to protect us. I guess we say 'thanks'," Toph added, "your name's Sayamiko, right?"

"Saya, it's Saya," she corrected. Sayamiko thought it was annoying how people wouldn't call her by her nickname. She didn't like the long-syllabled name given to her. Yet that name was all she had of her biological mother before she passed away.

"Ok, Saya it is, then," Katara said.

"Alright, miss. Manicure products, hair care products, and a fresh bar of soap are here," Ying-Xui's voice announced. She dumped the products into the bucket by the bath. Sayamiko nodded in gratitude and took the soap bar. Lathering her arms and shoulders, Sayamiko replenished and moisturized. "Please lean your head back on the edge of the bath." Sayamiko obeyed and leaned back. A jug of water was poured onto her scalp, giving relief. As the attendant washed her hair, Sayamiko scooped water up in her hands and poured it onto her lathered skin.

"Now that's spa treatment," Katara commented. Sayamiko looked out of the corner of her eye after that comment and smirked.

"You'd better believe it," Sayamiko replied. Ying was soon done with lathering and rinsing her hair. "So Katara and Toph, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, hopefully. How about we meet at the fountain of the lower ring at noon?"

"Sounds good to me," Toph accepted.

"One more thing- can you come with the entire group? I'll bring Lee as well," Sayamiko suggested. Katara and Toph nodded in agreement, although curious of why she needed to have the entire group tomorrow.

After dressing, and having the towel on her head drying her hair, Ying attended to her nails. After a fresh, clean manicure, Sayamiko thanked Ying-Xui and tipped her with two gold pieces. Since Sayamiko was complete with pampering, she bid good-day to Toph and Katara, proceeding home to Iroh's household. 

"Lee, I didn't know you were interested in Pai Sho," Iroh acknowledged as he saw that Lee had decided to compete with him.

"Well, my dad used to teach me this game. Even though Pai Sho is an old game, it's pretty fun," he said, shifting a piece forward. Iroh's eyes widened slightly at his move.

"I can't believe I'm losing to a 12-year old child!" The reply to this statement was a simple fit of laughter from the boy. Just then, a silhouette blocked the doorway.

"Saya, you're back!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and rushing to hug her. He pulled his face away from her garments to look at her, "You took most of the day- it's an hour past noon! Did you even get lunch?"

Sayamiko laughed, seeing that he sounded overprotective of her. She walked over to the center chamber and relaxed on a mat. "Is Zuko meditating again?"

"No, but I do believe he is outside under the cherry tree," explained Iroh.

"Alright, and by the way," Sayamiko began, getting up and heading for the garden door, "may I take my lunch out there?"

"Of course, after that I need to check up on my tea shop. I've been taking the day off for almost the day already," Iroh replied.

"Please don't go- it'll be boring without you here!" Lee protested, tugging Iroh's sleeve vigorously. "Who's going to play Pai Sho with me?"

"Lee," Iroh said wisely, "you'll find something to do, I'm sure you will. Now I have to tend the Jasmine Dragon. I'll see you all at sundown."

"Bye, have a nice time at work," Sayamiko said. She looked at Lee, who had been uncertain. "It'll be fine; he'll be back sooner than you think."

"Ah Saya- the lunch is right by the counter all set out," Iroh instructed.

"Oh, thanks, I can handle things from this point," Sayamiko said as she took a bowl of rice in one hand and took chopsticks in the other. _I'll have a drink later_, she thought, looking at the pure white, steamy rice in the ceramic bowl.

She shoved the sliding door to the side. Zuko was sitting on the grass with his back against the tree. His elbow rested on his knee and he almost looked as if meditating. "Hey," she greeted as she sat beside him with her back leaning against the bark of the tree. He greeted her as well, but coldly at that.

Sayamiko looked up at the crown of the tree and saw pale pink buds forming on the leaves. _They'll bloom any day, now… and they'll fall like snow_, she thought intently. "This one's a late bloomer, right?" she asked rhetorically.

Zuko answered, despite her hint, "Yeah, it is." He was unsure of his own thoughts and feelings at this point. What had happened yesterday between Sayamiko and himself caused him to think differently about his time in the cave with Katara. These new feelings… these odd glances… and this sun goddess (rather sun spirit) hadn't touched his scar yet, if not in several years. He thought he'd always feel comfort in that water bender regardless of who came across his treacherous path. This girl, however, was different in ways that he had to work harder to convince her, since she was stubborn.

It had never occurred to him that anyone had the guts to glare him down and say what she really felt until the night he met the water-tribe girl. That kind of attitude inspired his desire in her. The complication in their bond was that he never knew if she had the same feelings for him. Sayamiko was stubborn, and wasn't easily led to sorrow and fear, while Katara could be brought to her knees at the mention of a painful memory. He was content for only a moment at the thought of being the one to comfort her.

"Zuko?" the autumn-eyed girl asked. Zuko blinked and came out of his own thoughts to end up gazing at Sayamiko. As they met eyes, he thought the glowing ember orbs had trembled for a moment, and she averted her eyes towards the ground between them and she fiddled with her wide sleeves. "Uh… I wanted to ask you a little favor."

"What is it, then?" he asked with curiosity. The fact that she looked nervous as she talked made him curious and anxious to know. She struggled in beginning to find the words to say. "Well?"

"Umm…" she tried. The next words she said came out shaky and quick, "I was wondering if you'd let us house Aang and his friends for a while."

"Huh?" He hadn't heard clearly what she said, but he heard her say "Aang" and at the moment, he knew she referred to the Avatar.

"Look, I don't want you to get angry," she said more slowly, taking her gaze back up to his gold eyes. She continued hesitantly, "but I was wondering if you'd let us give hospitality to Aang and his friends."

No response came from Zuko. He comprehended these words and remained silent. Inside, he was fuming- outraged, and the heat of his anger made the air around the two seem warmer than the humid summer breeze. He was angered that she would even consider keeping the Avatar in his midst, and expect him to not try capturing him for the Fire Lord. On the other hand, it puzzled him that she'd offer that option. He'd have time alone with the water bender while she traveled with the Avatar, so he needed to resist the urge to yell at Sayamiko.

"Zuko, this is the only chance I have to fulfill my destiny," she pleaded.

"It's always everyone else's needs," he said through frustrated breaths while grazing his fists into his knees. She didn't have to make this decision difficult for him. "Why can't anyone ever think of my destiny?"

"It's not like that-"

"Don't you tell me 'It's not like that'!" he bellowed, beginning to stand up. He was stopped when he felt Sayamiko's hand clasp his wrist. He looked back at her as she sat down beside her. Something about the way she downcast her eyes and resisted looking at him, made him reconsider. She still didn't look at him as he waited for her to say something in return. He made the assumption that she only grasped his wrist in fear that he'd get up and walk away from her. So far, this was the weakest point in emotional status that he had seen her. She drew in an uneven breath before unexpectedly saying, "I'm… sorry."

"What?" he asked in a surprised tone. She had him confused again. _What does she have to be sorry for? Nothing was really her fault._

"I'm sorry for even bringing it up. I just didn't know you'd be up and yelling at me like that. But that's to be expected, isn't it?" she explained. He continued listening as she still wouldn't look at him, "I guess that I shouldn't be bringing it up at all. If we start getting into these fights over them, it's better if it's left alone." He was amazed at how she continued resisting the urge to make eye contact with him. Finally she turned her gaze to meet his gold eyes once again, "I tend to dislike arguments, especially with you."

He stayed silent for a while and thought. Something in her voice… her stare, made him feel guilty. "I- I guess you could give him hospitality here," he said hesitantly as he looked away.

"Are you sure?" she unsurely asked him, "Are you for real about this?"

"Yeah," he said before gripping her wrist back and pulling her closer to him, "but don't ever tell anyone about this." She nodded and a slight smile came, which Zuko returned with a small curve of his lips and a glance away from her.

"Thanks," she said simply. She slowly released her grasp from his hand and returned to fiddling with her sleeves. It made her somewhat happy that he could let her have an opportunity like this. She noticed that after the conversation, they moved closer to each other. With a deep sigh, she leaned her head back against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes.

There was only one thing that echoed in her mind. _What are these feelings? It shouldn't be love… but it could be. If it is… then what does he think of me? I've doubted it for so long._ Her eyes snapped open, but she remained looking at the branches of the tree. She realized only then, that she was destined to be on no one's side. She was a spirit, and she realized that there weren't any real villains from the beginning of the war- there was no necessary good or evil. Evil only came from hate of good, and good only came from hate of evil.

She searched her memory, remembering back almost 100 years ago when the toil of war had first begun. In the lives before, she was Sozen's wife- Kiyo, and begged him not to cause devastation on the rest of the world. But her immense power of fire bending that came with being the Sun Spirit drove him to madness by the time the comet came. Their love had been strong until he envied her gift. The opportunity arose the moment that a comet came. Kiyo ended up trying to object, but it ended in her demise.

_I can't trust Zuko with my heart because Kiyo's holding me back. I guess I'm afraid of being betrayed like she had been a century ago._ She had been in love with Sozen's protectiveness of her and she knew it. Something gave her the idea that Kiyo still loved him- and he would've remained loyal had they been inseparable by true love. Envy fueled Sozen, and Kiyo was ironically slow to anger. Her affections for him were immeasurable until the day she died- maybe even after. Sayamiko feared to tell him of Kiyo and Sozen.

Sayamiko didn't move from where she looked, but said, "You know, I've been thinking about the war…" she saw out of the corner of her eye that she had his attention, "there isn't really good or evil- just hate, right?"

She lowered her head and looked at him for his answer. He had looked to the ground by then, appearing to be thinking. "I guess so, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I just told you, Zuko- in the war, there isn't good or evil," she explained, "There's just hate. See, I've been considering being on nobody's side- just mine. Why can't the Fire Nation live in peace with everyone else?"

"Saya, it's not that simple."

"Not that simple?" she could hear fear in her own voice as she asked. No matter how she tried to hide it, she was sure he could hear it in her shaking voice.

"I mean that the people have been raised to hate everyone who's not of Fire Nation race," he said, "There's no sense in trying to change them."

"Zuko, what do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"Hey, anyone wanna play Pai Sho with me?" Lee's voice rang out through the backyard. Both Sayamiko and Zuko turned to Lee who skipped out of the doorway fancily. As he approached the two, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing how the two were seemingly close to each other.

He looked rather amused at the pair, clasping a hand over his trembling mouth. Upon seeing Lee's struggle to hold back laughter, Zuko couldn't help but feel bitterly annoyed.

"What could possibly be funny?" he asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow. Lee struggled more, realizing Zuko had figured out. He tried shaking his head vigorously while smothering his quivering lips into his green sleeve. _As long as he's that close to her, I'll be holding back from breaking down into a laughing fit!_

"How stupid do you think I am? I want answers!" Zuko shouted. He was impatient and annoyed greatly at Lee's hesitation to respond.

"Very… and nothing was funny," he lied, fighting the urge to chuckle.

Zuko scowled and tried charging at Lee, but Sayamiko stopped him. She held him back by grabbing his shoulder and yanking him back down. He looked back at her and she shook her head.

"You both are boring if you don't play the game," he threatened childishly. He turned away, heading for the house with a last remark, "but I'll see you lovebirds later."

A success and a loss for Lee this was. That bold comment had Zuko's acute attention. This time though, he wasn't held back by his comrade. He lunged up right behind him and held back the force in punching his jaw while giving him a signature glare.

"Ow, why does everyone keep doing that to me?"

"Next time, it'll feel a lot worse," Zuko explained, releasing his fist.

"I tried warning you he wasn't worth the trouble," Sayamiko stepped in between the two as she stated, "it's just what little annoying kids do, so deal with it."

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled in disbelief, "Don't tell me you're taking his side now!"

"Zuko," she began, pushing Lee into the house. She turned back to him, "I'm not taking anyone's side. Sure, I was angry at Lee's statement, but I'd only tell him to knock it off. You should really not get so hot-headed… at least not as often."

He snarled in frustration and clenched his fist while steam clouded from them. Sayamiko remained staring at him. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked through clenched teeth. He leaned close to her and continued, "Do you expect me to change the way I am, just for you?"

"Yes and no," she said in his mood, "and yes, I'm difficult… so get over it!"

"I won't let it go," he said with his nose nearly pressed against hers.

"Get… over… it."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I don't care, Zuko. That was an order."

"No one orders me around."

"Well fine!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from him. She proceeded into the house, not looking back at him. Expectedly, he followed her out of curiosity, "Hey wait, just where you think you're going?"

"What does it look like? -Away from you. And I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Then why are you still talking to me? Go ahead, go- I'm not stopping you!" Zuko argued, glaring at her while folding his arms.

"If you'd shut up, then I'd be able to," she complained. She approached the tea table, while Zuko followed behind. "Why are you following me?"

"Who says I'm following you?"

"Would you two stop bickering? You sound like an old married couple," Lee interrupted the conversation. Zuko glared back at the boy who lay across the formless, cotton-bag couch in the corner of the room.

"Lee, it's not helping," Sayamiko tried to restrain him. She looked over Zuko's shoulder at the spoiled child.

"Yeah, and it's not going to help him," Zuko mocked.

"Whatever, I'm going to meditate," she said apathetically. She gripped Zuko's jaw and turned him to face her, "Just make sure he doesn't yelp too loud as you beat him up."

She pat his shoulder as she left for her room. Zuko looked astonished at how all of the sudden she allowed him to beat up the boy. _I'll take the opportunity while it lasts._

Zuko grasped Lee by the ear, pinching it while he whined. "Listen kid, if I wasn't so fond of you like before, I would've burned you by now," he said. Lee widened his eyes at him.

"I'd like to live, thank you," Lee said, backing away from Zuko. After bruising his ear, Zuko released his grip on him.

"I'm watching you. Anymore love comments like that and it'll be a major beating for you," Zuko said while glaring at him in a manner that Lee did not want to be involved with. "Understood?"

"It's crystal-clear." Zuko nodded and punched the boy for the fun of it. Lee rubbed his arm roughly after the punch, and walked outside.

"Where's Saya?" Katara asked impatiently, kicking up pebbles every so often in her path under the hot streets of town.

"Be patient, will ya?" Toph protested. She folded her arms and kept walking for a few more moments until she abruptly stopped.

"Who's this 'Saya'?" Sokka asked suspiciously. He was cautious these days and didn't like the sound of that name. It sounded all too familiar, like Nastsume and Taro.

"She's the one that saved us from capture by Azula," Toph replied. "She also is the new friend of ours that we met yesterday at the spa."

"…This warrior went to the day spa," Sokka said slowly in disbelief after a silence. He and his sister stopped next to Toph who still stood her ground.

"Aang, you and Appa need to stop walking. The vibrations I hear are drowned by your air bending and Appa's thumping feet."

"Sorry," Aang replied quickly, stopping his fanning, "but it's hot out here!"

"Quit your whining and stay still," Toph interrupted. Momo crawled up to sit on the arrow on Appa's head and began purring and making complaining sounds. "Shut up, Momo!" she whispered harshly as she wheeled around. He immediately stopped his chattering and pinned his fluffy ears down by his head.

Toph's ears began adjusting to the silence almost immediately. She turned back to face the alley. She heard footsteps—soft, but audible to her at least. "Somebody's coming," she explained, having her fists clenched in case the Dai Li approached the gang. The footsteps sounded catlike and feminine. She could register faint rustles of silk, and cotton fabric. A sword-clang came now and then, and she guessed it to be sheathed weapons.

The figure that came around the corner happened to be Sayamiko, which only the earth bender knew. She came around the corner and greeted them rather energetically.

"So where does this Mushi live exactly?" Toph asked suspiciously after Sayamiko and Katara discussed the plan.

"Not too far from here," Sayamiko replied. She did not sound too sure to Toph. She could feel the warrior's pulse and it wasn't matching the pulse from yesterday.

"There's something you're hiding," Toph said in the middle of the conversation. Upon hearing that statement, the rest of the bunch gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not hiding a thing. I just got back from Mushi's tea shop-"

"Your pulse is different—that's how I know," Toph confirmed. It offended her that an intelligent girl like Sayamiko would doubt her listening skills. She was blind, but she was no deaf.

"Saya, Toph doesn't lie," Katara argued.

"Fine… it's excitement. That's why my pulse is probably faster," Sayamiko lied. Even as she was trained by her elders, they taught her to vaguely slow her pulse to blur the hearing of others. She was really hesitant as to what they'd think of her if they realized the two men were Iroh and Zuko. "So why don't we get going?"

As she turned to leave, Katara gripped Sayamiko's shoulder. "We- we have some bad news…" Sayamiko turned and saw her sapphire eyes trembling. Something in her stomach sunk and she knew it couldn't be anything with a hint of hope.

"What is it then?"

"Those people you mentioned are Iroh and Zuko of the fire nation," Katara began hesitantly. "The earth kingdom has already fallen to Azula because of the Dai Li and Zuko. He's taken her side. They've betrayed us."

Sayamiko defied her ears the moment that the words were spoken. Her breathing became erratic and she wasn't willing to believe what she heard. _How could he betray them, most of all me? He promised me…_ She downcast her eyes and bowed her head in thought. The thought of such an empty promise made her grieve inside. She dragged a hand over her head, unsure if she were to believe the Avatar's friends to force an end to her loyalty for Zuko.

"So that's why Zuko and Iroh weren't home last night…" Sayamiko thought aloud. She realized what trick the gang would be trying to pull and she backed away from those four figures in denial. "No, no, NO! You all are lying! Why should I believe you?"

"Because the earth King is here with us," Sokka tuned in, gently and respectfully bringing the kind out of the shadows by the wrist. "We fled the cit, but Katara remembered you and decided we'd better come back for you."

Sayamiko's jaw opened widely at the sight of the earth King out of his threshold. This time she knew they were trustworthy people. All had kept their word to her. "We need to go back for Lee and break out Iroh before we leave."

"Woah-woah-woah, did you just say 'break out Iroh'?" Sokka asked shortly after Sayamiko finished. "We are not risking getting our butts kicked by Azula and her creepy groupies."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Sayamiko said cleverly. "I'll come up with something; I just need all us girls to disguise as fire nation women of power."

"There is no way that I'm dressing up like a girl again!" Sokka bellowed. The rest of the group looked at him with weird stares.

"One: this disguise is for girls only- you boys will get a role in the plan," Katara explained, "and two: we wouldn't want you to cross-dress like you did on Kyoshi Island."

"What?" Sokka bellowed again, "I didn't cross-dress! I was a Kyoshi warrior!"

"Okay, whatever. But this part of the plan is not about you," Toph commented.

"Then let's get started," Sayamiko said, sitting down cross-legged in the dirt. When no one responded, she further explained, "Well, let's get to work on discussing this plan." Everyone in the group gathered into a circle and sat down with her.


	10. Betrayal and an Eternal Flame

**A/N: Here's chapter 10. Please read and review. That would be helpful and it will make my dayyy! And does anyone know the exact date that the rest of the Fire season primeres? Some day in July...I forgot. This chapter is poorly written in a certain part because I don't have much experience with INTENSELY describing dancing music. Anyway, enjoy "Betrayal and an Eternal Flame"!**

Chapter 10: Betrayal and an Eternal Flame

Betrayal—that was all she could think about at the moment. _How could he betray me like Sozen did to my incarnation an entire century ago?_ Her hands still shook in shock, just until a small hand gripped hers.

"Saya?" the boy asked. Sayamiko looked upon Lee's saddened face and looked off to the horizon, gripping her maroon cloak tighter still. That stinging feel came to his eyes again as what seemed like tears. She blinked the sensation away as usual. "I told you that you couldn't trust him. I tried warning you."

He had such a melancholy voice to match his look. And it sickened her. Here she was, standing at least 50 miles away from Ba Sing Se- the once great Earth Kingdom capital, and all anyone could do was try to cheer her up. Inside she screamed and died painfully, and it seemed that her soul was empty. Iroh gave her the only spark of hope to hang onto, her eternal flame.

"I'll be fine, Lee," she blurted, hiding her eyes underneath a few chin-length locks that hung by her face. He toyed with the rest of her long hair as he gave her a look that knew beyond her outside features and saw inside what was left of the soul. She still did not look at him, however.

"Saya, we're ready," Iroh said behind her. She looked up at the horizon, refusing to look at the retired general.

"I know," she murmured in a shaky voice which she could not hide. In truth she was nervous about confronting Zuko again, especially in disguise.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Iroh questioned, "You have been like this ever since we fled Ba Sing Se." She now reminded him of his own nephew when they had left the Fire Nation. He sighted and shook his head when he heard silence reply to him.

"Yeah, Iroh's right. You've been unfeeling since then. What's going on?" Katara asked as well.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"No one asked YOU, Toph!" Sayamiko shouted, glaring back at Toph as she said it. She turned away from the rest of the group, to the water's glassy surface which shone the sunrise below the boat. She knew very well that she herself was lying. She let go of Lee and placed her hand on the cold railing.

"Well sorry for asking," Toph retorted sarcastically.

Aang approached calmly and took the warrior by the shoulder. With her hand remained clasped on the railing, she shifted around to meet his gaze.

"Saya, you don't need to shorten your temper over what's happened. I'm disappointed too, believe me."

He had gotten her attention already, but the pain was showing through. "But you're not partly disappointed for the reason that I am."

"The thing is that I don't think you'll ever be okay if you don't get over it."

"Ha, thanks for the vote of confidence." A sad smile painted itself across her lips.

"You don't need to feel disappointed. So don't be all depressed, 'kay?"

"Fine," she said, relaxing a little bit more. Closing her eyes, she meditated shortly. If this plan did not work, they'd be executed at the command of Princess Azula. She couldn't bear to witness Zuko's frozen reaction if her plan failed. She sighted as the wall was sighted. _Well, time to play the disguise of Sun._

* * *

"Hmm… I see; so we have Fire nation dancers and servers to come visit," the Princess said as a smug smirk graced her lips," interesting."

"Princess," a member of the Dai Li addressed her as he bowed in her presence. She looked up from her throne to the vermin before her. "The dancers are here."

"Of course, bring them in, she said in a commanding manner. She drummed her fingers for the while of waiting, seeing as this teen was impatient and had little mercy of giving punishment. The Dai Li members could have figured out that characteristic already. The servers were brought in eventually. They looked like the nomadic fortune-tellers of old legends.

The three boys were dressed in reds and oranges that stood out brilliantly. Each wore a simple and easy brightly-colored tunic with a subtle-colored pair of pants to match it. The server girl that was with them had her hair kneaded into hair pins of intricate styles of courts. She was cloaked in a fancy, wide-sleeved, red and white gown that almost grazed the floor. They came in whispering oddly amongst themselves.

"Do you think they'll notice?" Lee inhaled sharply in uneven breaths. The disguise plan was more difficult and nerve-racking than he imagined it would be.

"I hope not, because if my gown exposes my bare feet, they'll know it's the earth bender," Toph replied in a whisper.

"They'll be sure to be suspicious if they see my tattoos. By the way, when did Iroh say he'd meet us again?" Aang suggested. He often changed from subject to subject at these times. Sokka let out an aggravated sigh.

In a hushed voice, he explained to Aang, "He'll meet us at sunset in the lower ring of the city. Now everybody quit your yapping so we don't cause suspicion."

Aang looked ahead to the Princess who drummed her fingers impatiently and had a scowl on her face. He gulped and adjusted his cotton merchant's cap further down on his head, just in case.

"Well? Where are your performers?" Azula demanded, "We aren't very patient to failure. Failure is not an option, you know" -she shifted her glare to her older brother who stood near her throne- "is it, Zuko?"

"No, failure isn't an option, Azula," he replied, as if robotically and on cue. To Lee, this statement sounded too lifeless; as if she had brainwashed him so that she could make him one of her toy soldiers.

"Now," she began, pausing but a moment to sip elegantly from her goblet, "where are your dancers?"

"Uh…"- Sokka began stuttering.

"The dressing rooms! Yeah, that's where they are," Toph corrected.

"They'd better be out in a minute."

"Yes, Princess," Toph bowed reluctantly, scurrying out of the room. Leaving that area felt like a breath of fresh air after being in a catacomb. She raced through the guards and servers, ignoring the remarks they gave her as she passed by. She approached a certain door and knocked. She heard shuffling in the room, and a sharp clang or two, and then the door opened with a click and a creak.

"Hey, what's going on?" Katara's voice addressed her.

"One minute till curtain-call," Toph explained, stepping into the room. She smelt strong incense scents and coughed slightly. "You guys have to be behind the screen and be ready. Now where's Iroh? He needs to be hiding behind the screen so you can pretend you're fire bending, Katara!"

"Okay, okay. Iroh's here, in the nomad disguise. And Toph, take a deep breath in and exhale," Katara said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She did as she was told, and the pressure was taken off of her. Katara then let go of her shoulder and walked over to her mirror. She wore a maroon gown that had slits up the sleeves, exposing most of her arms. Golden bangles engulfed her wrists, casting glows and shadows to her hands. There were also slits up the sides of the gown to expose up to the thighs. Her ankles wore bangles as well. Gold threads wove intricate designs into the clothing she wore, and she had a choker-like, blood-red necklace piece matching the crimson earrings. A few locks of her brown hair were pulled back, letting the rest dangle to the middle of her back. Finally, the headpiece she wore was gold and had the dragon facing out in a fighting stance, with a bloodstone in its mouth. Sayamiko wore an identical style of clothing and accessories, only she added an extra golden armband. She applied a soft, cherry blossom-colored gloss to her lips with a brush.

"Katara," she turned away from the mirror, calling to her, "One, we need to get makeup on you. Two, we need to find a disguise name for you."

"Why don't you have a disguise name?" she asked Sayamiko.

"Because my disguise name is Sun. It's not too disguise-ish, I know."

"Oh. Well as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a disguise name."

"Hey, your name could be…Phoenix!" Toph exclaimed. It just sprung to her mind, but it would work.

"Okay I guess," Katara hesitated.

"Hey Phoenix," Sayamiko called again, "get over here." Katara walked over and sat beside Sun. Sun took the brush and dipped it in the pale formula again, and applied it too her friend's lips. The color made her lips look full and made her features stand out. Next came the powder. She began to dab Katara's face with the dustiness.

"Why do we…have to do this?" she asked in between coughs. Sun continued powdering her face.

"We have to do this because your skin tone would be considered not that of the Fire nation. They become really picky of who looks like a Fire nation citizen and who doesn't. Now lift up your chin."

Katara lifted her chin slowly and Sun dabbed along the areas that would remain exposed. She was through, and then she added blush and shimmering powder to her eyelids. Sun applied the same amount of makeup and lined both her eyelids with black material (such as Egyptian eyes). She added her own headpiece and turned around to add her bracelet which connected to a Bloodstone ring by a golden chain.

"We're ready, Phoenix. Toph, let's go," she declared proudly. They ran as fast as their skin-tight garments would let them. Toph even had to lift up her skirt slightly to avoid tripping. When Sun and Phoenix nearly ran to the door, Toph grabbed both their wrists to hold them back. They walked backwards a few steps.

"Guys, now listen to me," Toph instructed. She pointed down the hall, "When you walk in those doors, you'll be behind the screen. Don't come out of there till Aang announces you two."

They nodded in unison and Toph disappeared down the corridor. "Guess it's all up to them, Katara," Sayamiko whispered to her comrade. She motioned for her to come over with her. They opened the door quietly and slithered in.

"And so it's with great pride and honor that we present to you…the talented dancers and daughters of flames. These exotic, nomadic Fire nation dancers we present are Sun and Phoenix!" Aang declared, as if making a short speech. He did not notice the Princess' rolling eyes at his corniness, however.

"That's our cue," Katara whispered, preparing to walk out from behind the screen.

"No, stay down…" Sayamiko hissed, pulling her back by the wrist.

Katara gave her a questioning look.

"At the right time. Now, Iroh's somewhere beside us, behind the screen to accompany my fire bending with me," Sayamiko explained. She stood up, motioning for her to join. Phoenix followed suit and waited for a signal, a sign, anything…then the lights dimmed, probably from the torches on the wall. "Now we'll do a piece called 'Dragon Drums'," Sun instructed. Phoenix nodded again and waited.

Fire torches became lit behind the screen where they stood and Sun gave Phoenix a look that shouted "begin". A gong was hit and the large, low drums began playing—_boom…boom-boom…boom…boom-boom._

Slow and coy at first, the girls approached from behind the screen. Sun walked on the platform stage with smooth gestures of her arms. Phoenix came out from the other side of the screen using the graceful twirling of her wrists and smooth hand movements. _Boom-boom…tic…boom-boom…tic…_repeated the drums. The small cymbals and the tambourine joined in as the beat of the drum became a bit louder and faster. Sun and Phoenix moved and twirled on their bare feet in unison, united with the thunderous beat.

The music began marking a steady pace, and Sun began the dancing. Swaying the hips precisely from side to side, the music became united with her in a fast-paced manner. Katara soon followed her example, feeling awkward since she had not used her body for dancing purposes. It was then that the fires came.

With a sharp gesture of the arm, Sun conjured the _Fire Tiger_ move. She turned and the fire surrounded her. She caused the Fire Tiger to leap and float towards the awaiting Phoenix. She waited for the right moment. Just as the fire arrived within inches of her face, she lifted her hands up as if to catch it. Expectedly, Iroh, who stood in the shadows behind the screen, stepped through the moves as Phoenix did.

After the Fire Tiger was made to walk around her, it leaped into the air, shifting into a serpent. She sent it towards Sun, who guided the fire in a figure-eight path. Phoenix made a few gestures that faked her help. She aided Sun and the serpent formed into a giant dragon's head as the music accelerated and became louder. With certain bending moves, they both caused the fiery creature to open its jaw as if it were roaring. It was then that Sun gave Phoenix the signal, and the shape burst like a firework. After that move, both completed with a leaping kick of fire and dropped to the ground on their knees, as if kneeling before the Princess.

Princess Azula's reaction was different than they expected it to be. For a moment, they thought she'd never buy their act. But there was a silence before she and Zuko began clapping.

"That was satisfying," she answered. She turned to Zuko and whispered to him, "What did you think of that?"

"Well, it was a fine display of fire bending, I guess."

Azula turned back to the group of nomads before her. She rested her slender chin on a fist. "Tell me, do you plan on staying for a while?"

Sayamiko looked at Katara for a moment. "Do you think we will stay?" Her voice was quiet. Katara looked up at Azula and Zuko, who dwelled in the thrones which were rightfully the Earth King's, then to Aang and the three other comrades.

"I guess so," she formed her words slowly.

"It is decided then, your Highness," Sun announced, standing, "We will be able to stay."

"I knew you would," Azula said felinely. Averting her gaze to look at the guard, her voice changed, "Escort them to their quarters. I'm going to the courtyard."

"Yes, Princess."

A few guards approached the group and expected them to follow. They followed down a maze of ridiculously decorated hallways, probably redesigned by Ty Lee, as Katara would have thought. Their room was neatly decorated in the Earth kingdom colors, preserved from Ty Lee's _décor_. Several beds were already neatly set for the group. Sayamiko strode over to the opposite side of the room, where the curtains were. She swung them open, and there was a sliding, beige screen. She turned to the rest and said, "I suppose you know what's behind this."

"The courtyard, we know," Sokka said nonchalantly. Iroh and Lee gave him glares, and Sokka noticed. "Okay, so not all of us have seen this room." Sayamiko nodded in reply.

Everyone relaxed, some in lounge chairs, some on beds, and some on the unarmed lounge benches at the foot of the bed. Sayamiko leaned against the curtains and counted the number of people in the room. _Seven._ Then she counted the lavished beds and grew surprised. _Six, only six._

"Uh, guys," she began, "there's only six beds and seven people."

They turned, looking around at the area. True, there was no extra bed. For a moment there was a silence, a long and deadly silence. Soon the boys each ran to a bed.

"I call this one!" Sokka yelled, hurriedly flying onto a bed.

"I sleep alone!" Lee yelled as well, flopping belly-first onto another bed.

The rest shook their heads. Both were as immature as they could get. Sayamiko still leaned up against the curtains and she brought a hand up to her face, pondering. With another hand, she opened the sliding door a crack. In the flowered courtyard, Azula concentrated in a seated position. _Is she really a prodigy? And at such a young age?_ She averted her gaze from her to look down at the floor, sliding down against the curtains to sit. She wrapped her arms around her legs, drifting off to think about Zuko. How many days had gone by without him in her presence before she was back here again?

She remembered talking to Zuko under the cherry tree, beneath the peacefulness of the moment. They'd been closer than they had been in this lifetime at that minute, and she felt the lump rising in her throat.

"Saya," some voice spoke out, returning her to the confines of the earth, "What are you doing?"

She turned her head to see Iroh looking curiously at her. She gazed for a moment, and then turned to the screen where she could now see Zuko performing and practicing his fire bending moves and a desolate sigh escaped her. Iroh took a look at what she appeared to be staring at and he sighed too. He could never see Zuko out in the open again, not for a long while. He shook his head and sat down beside her.

"He's still on your mind, isn't he?"

She jerked her head immediately towards him, swinging her maroon cloak over her. "What? No he's not- I have nothing to do with him!" She paused, wondering if he knew by the way he looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Is it not obvious?" he questioned, shrugging his shoulders. After seeing her turn away to look at Zuko yet again, he continued, "You look intently at him- as if there is a longing."

Her eyebrows rose slightly and inanely. She propped her chin on her hand. She even began questioning herself and her actions. _Does it really look like I could like him? I'm trying not to…what would everyone else think?_

The unlikely was pushed past her lips, "Do people think we'd look good together, Zuko and I?"

When there was no reply, she glanced back at Iroh. Instead of an amused grin, or a grimace, she found a warm smile. The conversation became partly awkward for a teenager such as herself. He reached over to her and took her hand gently. "If he does like you, I think you'd be able to change him. But yes, _I_ think you two would look wonderful together."

She slightly pulled away from the contact. Although his words were comforting, she still felt broken and unworthy to be near Zuko. "Thank you."

"Saya, you may not notice it now," Iroh said, with his eyebrows tensed in concentration, "but you are probably the only person left who can change his mind. I've already tried being a fatherly figure, but I guess it did not work."

"Then what makes you think that I'm of any significance?"

Iroh paused, thinking of an appropriate way to say what he needed to say without Sayamiko getting the wrong ideas. "Sometimes, the only thing left that a man can dedicate himself to, is a woman."

Sayamiko turned and watched Zuko trying his efforts to fire bend dynamically. She drank in his words and mused. She realized that Iroh meant that a woman's heart could persuade a man. She slightly nodded and leaned back on the curtains again.

**A/N: I loooove love love Kanji. The Japanese characters. Aaaah! So I hoped you liked it! It was UBER exciting trying to write this. My eyes are straining and I need to use glasses now to be able to type on the darn computer. So umm...yes. I cannot CANNOT_ CANNOT _wait for summer 2008! YAYYYYYYYYY! I'm sure that many can agree with me. Review pleaseeeeeee? Move your mouse...almost thereeee...press the button!! Thank you! :)**


	11. The Dead of Night

**A/N: People need to start writing small reviews. Please. After chapter 13, I won't write any more if I don't get any reviews. I need encouragement!! :( So please please please help me out. Suggest things that I should include more...etc. Here's chapter 11, and I will upload more chapters faster. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: A Woman's Heart

Nightfall in Ba Sing Se used to seem so beautiful, but since the city was under new authority, there were restrictions for the natives. Moonlight softly and dimly illuminated the ground with pale blue. Crickets that used to chirp by the thousands on summer nights grew scarce. Townspeople began making up stories that the insects even became spooked by the Fire nation.

The city was quiet as well as the courtyard in the palace. A certain fire bender meditated later than usual. He sat at the northern end of the courtyard, eyes closed and clothed in long, scarlet, silk robes. No sound except the steady breathing came from him. There was a slight rustling of cloth and the amber eyes snapped open. He did not move, but his eyes darted around as to distinguish where the sound was coming from. A figure to the right of him remained shaded from the moonlight by the porch ceiling. By the curved appearance of the silhouette, he could tell this was a female.

It took him some struggle to find his voice after so much silence, "Who is it?" The figure became illuminated with the pale light. She wore gossamer silk in crimson and the trousers were of a faded and light color. Her glossy dark hair fell loosely down her back in think locks. "Sun?! What are you doing up so late?"

"I should ask the same thing about you," she acknowledged. He slowly got up from his spot to match her height.

"Well that's not your business, is it now?" he snapped quietly, folding his arms. She seemed identical to Saya, but he didn't know how to approach the situation. If he made a move to attack her and realized that this was not her, which would compromise the honor he'd gained back.

"True, it's not," she began, walking a few steps closer to him. She stopped at the column behind him and propped herself up against it, folding her own arms, "but I worry about you."

Zuko and Sun had both been taken aback by the rash statement. He raised his eyebrow, wondering if it was Sayamiko. "Since when do you care?"

"Since always," was the next thing he heard her say with a feline quality. This completely lost him, and she could tell. "You could've guessed that my name's not really Sun, you know. And I'm sure you know who I am." She taunted her own safety.

She had hidden her eyes from any given rays of light, Zuko had realized. This had indeed grabbed his curiosity. With the fear that he would be slapped in the face, he place two fingers under her chin, and tilted her face up to meet his stare. _It's just as I suspected, but why? Why did she follow me?_ Her glistening, fiery eyes dazzled him and he couldn't pry himself away.

Her gaze shifted around for a moment or two, curious as to why he was so puzzled at her presence. He yanked his eyes away from hers and averted to staring at the ground before him. Sayamiko had expected him to be at least worried; at least a grasp of her hand would have been enough, but his lack of response was getting her worried. Finally he replied.

"Why did you come here? Why did you follow me?" He looked at her; now seeing that her eyes had began to become glassy.

"Well I thought- I just thought it was okay to be worrying-"

"You shouldn't have come here, Saya. You know you could be in danger too!"

At those simple words she looked up. Her mouth slightly quivered; astonished at the words he spoke. She couldn't tell whether she heard right, or that it was a figment of her imagination.

"Zuko—Prince Zuko," she addressed, "I came with the others because we worry about you. You can't keep running with the winner of every battle. You've seen the lack of sympathy that Azula has in everyone-"

"Saya, don't. I care for your safety, but when you criticize my choices, my destiny-"

"This isn't your destiny!" she finally released. She was sick of hearing him lie to himself; sick of watching him lie all of his life to please everyone. "Are you saying that it's your destiny to walk under your _younger_ sister's shadow? Was it your destiny to capture the Avatar to save your honor? You didn't succeed in that."

"Stop it, Saya. Why must you reopen the wounds? Why do you need to push me to my limits?" he said with a frustrated and shaky tone. Sayamiko could tell this was his breaking point. He'd boil into fury. She paid no heed to his warnings.

"I push you to your limits because I want you to do better than I did, okay? I don't want you to mess up an opportunity like I did. Do you believe that satisfying my sister by killing whoever she instructs me to, made me happy? I felt trapped, Zuko! Now I'm trying to run from it until I can stand up to her. I've been living under her shadow for many years and I don't want you to suffer…again."

Zuko was surprised at her display of anger and how she stood up to him, but it did not seem enough. "Why would anyone or you especially, give a damn about my life?"

Sayamiko felt a familiar stinging in her eyes again. She could not believe that he did not get what she was trying to say to him. All this toil felt like it wasn't even worth the tears that would never come. She'd made it clear as to how much she meant to him, and for what? A miscommunication; another misunderstanding?

"Do you want to know why I don't want you to suffer everything? It's not just because I had to go through that, Zuko; no. It's much more. And do you know why I'm sick of watching you suffer, and not be able to comfort you?" She could feel the stinging turn into a burning sensation on her eyelids and everything looked blurry. "I care about you—I care about you so much; that's why. I always have!"

He was completely shocked. She looked so frail and let down, that when the words finally sunk in; it made his heart ach with overwhelming emotions he hadn't felt in years. Here she was, the once unattractive slave girl, now a beautiful maiden and goddess, with emotions rippling from her aura that she poured out to him. He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw that she had started to weep for the first time in her life. Zuko slowly approached her, feeling sure of the painful yet wonderful emotion that had consumed him. Finally, he knew that his darling possession, the object of his affections loved him back. And finally he realized that someone was there with him in his seemingly lonely life from the _start_.

He slowly enveloped her in the tightest embrace that he could muster. In return, she held him close to her like the fragile child she had been. "I guess I needed you all along…right?" she managed through short sniffles of air. Zuko nodded his head dumbly in reply. He whispered to her that he needed her as well. He enjoyed every moment of embracing her, although he was scared to death of telling her.

"Everything's going to be fine, right?" she asked as she pulled back to watch his gaze. He looked back at her and replied with a hesitant kiss to her forehead.

"I really don't know. She'll have suspicions—I'm sure Azula will. And it won't be easy."

"But you'll promise to think on it?"

"Of course," he said calmly now. He lifted his rough hands to her cheeks and smoothed away the salty tears that still poured out. "Don't worry."

She doubtfully took a hand off her face. _Is he really being honest? How can I tell if he's truthful or not?_ She averted her eyes from him to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, taking a finger to her chin to tenderly persuade her to look at him. When she didn't respond, he commanded, "Look at me…Saya?"

Sayamiko bit her lip nervously, but refused to look at him. She did not want to give in and simply tell him that she did not believe him. He whispered for her to look at him and she complied. The patience he kept was surprising to her. Now she'd given in and resorted to gazing as the amber eyes that had once been stone-cold. They burst to life before her eyes.

He asked again what was wrong.

She shook her head again and slightly buried her forehead into the robe he wore. A while of embracing him seemed useless. She looked up at him with tears nearly coming back again. "It's just that I'm confused as to whether to believe you or not," she said within shuddered breaths. This statement caught him off guard, and he sensed a lump in his throat due to such disappointment.

He took her into his tight embrace once again, and with a rush, he pressed his lips against hers. Their eyes had instinctively closed, and their arms wrapped around one another as if they simply couldn't risk loosing contact with one another. In his kiss, Saya could tell that he really did need her. But also with his kiss was a desperate sense of his desire. This almost sparked fear in her for some odd reason. Her heart ached with all the passion, sappy as it sounded to her. The way his lips pressed up to hers…the way he was unable to disconnect from the smothering embrace…this was what pushed that unnerving thought away and yearned her back to him.

He tasted the same desire in return of his actions. Zuko, in truth, wished he'd never have to detach the moment. The sweet, cherry blossom scent of her perfume had already wafted to him; and he could not get enough of her essence. He had missed her those several days that she had been gone—he just never realized why he felt empty and bland until then, in this place…in this time.

When the kiss became so intense that they both needed air, Sayamiko was the one to slowly and reluctantly break it. Her mouth still hovered, inches from his, and she could feel Zuko trying to recapture them already. His soft tugging at her lips made this tactic more difficult to resist, and she giggled softly. Without pulling another inch away, she suggested, "We should be getting back, you know."

"You have a point there," he said with a slight smile she had not seen in a long while. Sayamiko turned away from him to leave in the way she came, until his arm wrapped partially along her waist, pulling her back to him. "But where's my goodnight kiss?" he whispered subtly. His soft breath on her neck sent the fine hairs of her neck on end.

She smiled once again, and returned his contact with a kiss on his cheek. With that, she hoped it would satisfy his desire, as well as hers. As their hands lost contact as she drifted away, Sayamiko gave a coy smile and walked to her chamber in a soft sigh. Zuko was left in a daze as he propped his back against the wall. He felt so dizzy, like he hadn't been for a while. His heart beat wildly within the confines of his ribs, so much that it hurt him, but with sweet rapture. He had a strong feeling, an intuition, that dreams would finally appear in his mind, making sleep come easily to him.

As Sayamiko held her blanket close, shrouding her, she thought of him once again. It took a lot for him to come out and express his feelings toward her, let alone kiss her. She only wondered one thing now. _Will tomorrow be the same? Will he treat me the way he did tonight?_ The thoughts echoed in a still-restless mind as she drifted off to sleep.

However, one pair of eyes in particular had seen the short exchange of words and affections. These pair of dark amber eyes belonged to an old man who shook his head in dismay, but sighted quietly in bliss. He sat up and rubbed his temples, knowing that if anyone discovered the young lovers, that their future would be utterly doomed. Then he pondered on a slim and hopeful thought while stroking his rather bushy beard; his nephew was finally happy, and so was the lovely lady. This idea and its chances of succeeding in secrecy were indeed slim, but maybe…just maybe they could change each other for the better. It just depended on how much the heart of this woman, could change Zuko. Their love to go on in privacy and their love would stay strong, or it would go up in flames and the romance would crumble. _I have to warn Sayamiko, first thing tomorrow, even if it ends her trust in me. I was wrong about this._ _I'd rather lose her trust than her life,_ Iroh thought as he lay back and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Hoorah! Let me hear it for SayaZuko!! Guh.. I don't know what to do in the upcoming chapters with them. Mei is in love with Zuko in the episode "Boiling Rock" :o Oh no! We have complications!! So you will kind of notice that I'm inspired by Stephenie Meyer's writing style. That's if you haven't noticed too. But yes, I am a Twilight fannnn! I feel that I will have to drop the whole "Gem of Yoshi" concept in this story by the way. Too much plot diversion, hahaha...I feel it will confuse you. :D Please REVIEW!! (Hugs)**


	12. Deception

**A/N: Summer's finally hereeee! YAY! It's really hot in Amish country, blegh. I have a feeling that summer's going to be great, but it's also going to be UBER boring. So writing this story is going to help me do something productive! Today I was watching "Whose Wedding is it Anyway?" I love it, lol. My mom got me into it...but I noticed that not many brides become bride-zillas. Teehee. Ummm...my bestest friend is getting me back into Inuyasha and Avatar, thus my continuing this story!! :) WOOHOO!**

Chapter 12: Deception

There are many reasons for insomnias, one being nightmares. Sayamiko's nightmares were always the same.

A girl with luminous eyes and glossy dark hair ran through the palace hallways frantically in a white gown that flowed to the floor, so she had to constantly lift it as she ran. She would look down at the dirty handkerchief, clutch it to her chest, and tremble. Eventually she had run back to the room where a boy lay helplessly sprawled on his bed, receiving countless beatings. The girl could only stand by and watch—now unable to cry out because there was no one to hear other than the abuser and his victim.

A droplet of cold sweat accumulated on Sayamiko's temple and, being the light sleeper that she was, she woke up with a start. Once she realized her dark surroundings and the nightmare, she relaxed and exhaled heavily, leveling her breathing gradually. With her head in her hands, soft gasps were emitted from her upon thinking of the boy- Zuko, and she remembered that she had been warned to say nothing of the happening.

In about an hour, the sun had already begun to rise in the east, and Sayamiko thought that there was no sense in trying to fall back to sleep. She laid her head on the pillows, but did not close her eyes. The only things she had to fear were betrayal, or her own nightmares.

She centered her thoughts on Zuko now. _Was it a cruel act or did he really mean what he said and did?_ _Am I supposed to act like nothing happened?_ She pondered, knowing she still wanted a way to make their love work and help him follow the right path again.

* * *

"So how have you all slept?" Iroh asked as he sipped a ginseng tea. Sokka rubbed his shoulder furiously, glaring at Lee. It turned out that they both had to sleep on the same mattress.

"Sokka kept hogging up the major side of the bed! Now my poor wrist hurts!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hey, Lee- you kept tossing and turning during the night, not to mention you were kicking me! Now my shoulder's bruised big-time! So I don't even want to hear it!"

"Keh, I don't know what you were dreaming about, but you were-"

"**Silence**, children!" Iroh shouted above the two. "Let's just forget I asked and keep eating breakfast in peace."

Saya held her cup of tea loosely, staring off into space. "I had another nightmare. So I couldn't go back to sleep. It was the same nightmare I've had for a long time."

"Well, well. Somebody's had a rough night," Sokka stupidly commented. She formed a fist and brought it down upon his head.

"Just shut up," she said, not spilling a drop of tea. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Sokka, don't you even think the least bit that it was rude?" Iroh said before sipping more tea.

Sokka said nothing for a minute. Then when he got up from the table, he only said, "I'm going to browse around the market for a while. Anyone care to join?"

"It's fine by me," Aang proclaimed excitedly, air bending himself to his feet. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too—who knows what trouble you guys could get into without supervision," Katara agreed.

"Same here. I'm finished eating anyway," Toph joined in.

The four comrades walked off after saying their 'thank you', and left Iroh, Lee, and Sayamiko to themselves.

"Saya, I need to speak with you. It's about Zuko," Iroh mumbled before sipping his tea. Sayamiko's ears pricked upon hearing the name and looked up.

"What about him?" she asked hesitantly. Lee looked between the two and shuddered.

"I have a feeling that I don't wanna hear this. It could get ugly."

"Go ahead, you can go," Sayamiko blurted rudely. When he walked out, everything was silent. Sayamiko turned back to Iroh, now all-ears.

"It seems that getting fonder and closer to Zuko might not be such a good idea," Iroh said hesitantly.

Sayamiko knotted her eyebrows and asked, "What exactly are you trying to tell me? Didn't you say a female could change him?" She took a sip of her tea after her opinion.

"True," he replied, "but it seems that Azula is closing in on us. She is getting suspicious and soon she will find Lee and me."

"What does this have to do with Zuko, though?"

"Azula might soon find out about your true identity the more time you spend in the open with Zuko." He gently put down his cup, and sighed. "And it's too dangerous for you to be with him in secret, because the Dai Li are always watching." After a while of looking him in the eye, she gave him a hard glare.

"Iroh, you were spying yesterday, weren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer- "I can't believe this."

"I couldn't sleep either, you know," he said. "Now, you mustn't blow your cover."

"I know what I'm doing, Iroh," she mumbled with clenched teeth. With that, she stood up and stormed over to her dresser. Sayamiko put up her hair and pinned on her headdress. "I'm going," she said, marching out the door.

Once the door was shut, he shook his head and rubbed his temples. This was not going to be easy. Teen love meddled with everything. In this situation, the pair would be able to put the rest of the group into danger. For some selfish reason, Sayamiko would not heed Iroh.

* * *

Sayamiko floated down the corridors, still frustrated for the way things turned out. She had never gotten what she desired, and this was the first time. She blinked back tears and suppressed a lump in her throat.

The others hadn't walked off too far before Sayamiko could catch up to them. They awaited her patiently.

"So where are we looking around exactly?" Sayamiko asked.

"We're looking for stuff in the market. People say there are lots of great bargains, but I'm just going to browse," Katara replied enthusiastically, "Hopefully some real jewelry will be on sale."

"That sounds cool."

"Oh no, we're not buying jewelry with _our _money! We're low on that, so we need necessities, Sokka interrupted.

Sayamiko grabbed him by the arm, smirked, and said with irritation in her voice, "The last time you said that, you bought some candy. And plus, she'll get this stuff with my money- not yours; and…what necessities do you really need? We're living off the free meals and services of the palace."

"Not to mention that the plan will soon be blown to bits," Sokka retorted. He always remained a skeptical young man.

"Oh, quit spoiling everybody's fun, Sokka," said Toph.

"I'm just stating the facts," Sokka declared proudly, folding his arms. Aang simply rolled his eyes, knowing that it wasn't the right decision to argue with him. Sokka was too stubborn to give in.

"Forget you," Sayamiko said jokingly. They walked on in silence. "Did I mention that tonight, they're hosting a huge party in the palace and we're expected to join?"

"What?" they all said in unison quite astonished. Each of them spun around to stare at her.

"You'd better be kidding about this, Saya," Aang worried.

"Yes, I'm serious. So you boys and girls had better get yourselves something dressy." Sayamiko looked around and a newly opened Fire nation clothing shop was in plain view, "and I know just the place to get that."

They had all begun browsing the racks and shelves, already bored by the same color scheme. Sayamiko went up to the front counter, sliding her party invitation to the surface. "You have many customers for a fancy occasion, am I right?"

"Of course."

"Seven pairs of formal attire, please."

"Seven?" Aang asked, "but there's only-"

"Shhhh—relax, Aang," she whispered as the employee went to the back room, "I'm getting two for Iroh and Lee. Then, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to give them both good haircuts."

"Oh, I see," he replied, "clever."

"Thank you." The worker came out with various kinds of clothing, ranging from white to black, to maroons, reds, oranges, gold, silvers, even royal purple.

"Who is first?" he asked politely. Sayamiko playfully shoved Sokka onto the platform. He took measurements and asked him what color he wanted. The employee approached him with a maroon robe, elegant enough for the occasion, and a matching hat.

Next was Aang, up on the platform. The man did the same for him, and selected a scarlet set of pleated trousers and a tunic. This attire seemed to make Aang look older, and the others chuckled to themselves.

After Aang was made over, Toph walked up. Dark purple suited her out of the array of colors. This set consisted of a long, wide dress, with a white bow that tied in the back. Katara stepped up next. A silver and black kimono was selected for her. The large sleeves were lacy at the edges. When Sayamiko's turn came, a crimson dress was selected for her, and the design had been very oriental-inspired, much like Katara's outfit. There were wide sleeves, and a golden, silk hem.

When Sayamiko paid for all the garments and took the two extra suits, the rest had begun to browse for accessories.

"So where exactly are we going to get out jewelry?" Toph asked. She seemed rather happy about this occasion.

"We're going to look around until we find something, Toph. Don't worry," Katara answered.

_That's easy for __you__ to say. I don't get a say because I can't __look__ around and __see__ anything I like,_ Toph thought.

"And make-up?" Sayamiko asked impatiently.

"We'll go to the day spa."

"Oh great; you ladies are going to take a very long time just shopping!" Sokka whined, "I'll never be able to understand women and their habits!"

"Sokka, be quiet, will you?" Toph asked.

"I couldn't agree more," Sayamiko stated.

Sokka could only scoff in reply, with no comeback. Sayamiko pat his shoulder lightly, "It's something that men will never understand."

The girls soon found a jewelry cart full of precious gems and expensive metals. Katara selected silver, diamond, chandelier earrings, and a diamond necklace. Wile the other girls were helping each other choose their jewelry, Aang decided coyly to make a move. As he approached Katara and adrenaline rush caused his heart rate to increase.

"Aang, what do you think?" she asked him as she sensed him near her. She remained looking into the mirror.

With a silent, deep breath, he replied, "It looks beautiful- on you, of course." He laughed nervously. She turned to him with an excited grin on her face and Aang thought he was in trouble. Instead, Katara barely brushed her lips against his forehead.

She pulled inches away. "Thank you, Aang." She returned to looking in the mirror. Aang thought he was hallucinating, but he could barely see a blush on her cheeks. He smiled pleasantly to himself and sighted quietly enough so that she could not hear him.

Sayamiko helped Toph pick pearl earrings and a matching necklace, and a decorative hair comb. "Trust me, Toph—you look wonderful and gorgeous," Sayamiko assured her.

She proceeded to pick her own jewelry. After much toil, she decided on golden chandelier earrings, and a matching ruby necklace. She bought herself a lacy crimson headpiece which trailed like a veil down to her waist.

At the spa, Sayamiko's hair had been combed straight and pulled up in an elaborate up do, accompanied by her headpiece. The make-up was smoky around her eyes, enhancing her autumnal color, and her cheeks were slightly flushed against pale skin. Her lips were so thin (as the stylists complained) that they had to plump them with a crimson gloss.

Katara's face had been powdered quite a bit after much fuss and coughing over it. Her lips were glossed a natural color and the ladies added glittery powder to her eyelids. They sculpted her hair into bouncy waves and pinned up a few strands in the back.

Toph's fair skin complexion did not need much. All they did for make-up was give her a soft, smoky color for her eyes and added color to her lips. The stylists fixed her hair so that it was tied low in the back, leaving a few strands to frame her porcelain face.

"Finally we're done," Toph sighed. "Now when is this party, exactly?"

"It begins at sunset, and we need to be there an hour before," Sayamiko explained. Toph dropped her jaw.

"It's midday, for crying out loud! You mean I have to stay in this for more than about ten hours?" she exclaimed in outrage.

"Okay, relax. It's just until the party ends, or if you decide to head back to the room to sleep," Sayamiko replied patiently.

It was two hours past noon by the time they got to the palace. Just as expected, Iroh remained in the room. Sayamiko felt sad for him, knowing that he didn't like being cooped up, and neither did Lee. "Ah, you've all returned and are ready for the party I presume," Iroh stated.

"Yes, we are," Saya said as she handed him is maroon suit, "and you'll be ready too. You're coming."

Iroh looked surprised as he looked at the fancy fire nation clothes. He gazed up at her with a questioning look. She nodded, signaling that she was certain that her mind was made up. He was invited and there was no way around it.

"All you'll have to do is cut your hair and put a traditional hat on. They'll hardly recognize you."

"I'll trim, that's all I will be willing to do for now, Sayamiko," Iroh replied gratefully, "thank you." She nodded in response.

Aang and Sokka were practicing their gentleman's speech while Toph and Katara socialized. Lee sat on the corner of his mattress.

Saya walked over and sat next to him with his crimson and orange suit in her lap. She looked down at it and held it out to him. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Lee, I'm sorry you have to be brought into this. I didn't mean to practically drag you here."

"Don't be—I'm fine," he lied. From the fake way he grinned, she could tell he was disappointed. His smile fell. "It's just that I thought we'd have a lot more adventure and fun, kind of like when we were escaping your sister."

She put an arm around his shoulders and sighed, shaking her head. How could he think that nearly dying while trying to escape could be fun? It seemed completely dangerous. "Lee, near-death experiences are not fun. Plus, if you thought Natsume nearly killed us, think again. We're in more grave danger with Azula than with anyone else."

"But she's just a girl."

"-a girl who is a prodigy, they say," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, jealousy, huh?" he assumed. She snapped her head in his direction and jabbed him playfully.

"I may be a little jealous now, but I won't be for long. I'm getting better at my fire bending and strategies as I go. Soon, I might be better than her." She only received silence. "Lee, with disguises, we'll be able to stay safe. In a little while we'll be okay to have fun adventures, you'll see."

He turned his gaze to her, doubtful, "Promise?"

"I promise. Now, we need to cut your hair for this party." Lee had allowed her to cut his hair. When she was done, the unkempt hair was gone, and all that was left was fairly short, spiky hair. After dropping his jaw while looking in the mirror, Lee started to nod in approval.

"Wow, you've done a good job, Saya."

"Thank you. Now go get changed."

Lee came out in the same style of suit which Aang wore. "Aw, you look great, Lee."

"Thanks," he said, looking in the mirror, "do they really wear this in the Fire nation when there's a formal occasion?"

"Yeah—well maybe not, since I haven't been there for a couple years," Saya replied.

"So for the time being," Iroh began as he neatly trimmed his beard, "what shall we do?"

"That I do not know the answer to," Saya replied again, "we wait." A couple groans came from the others. Sayamiko rolled her eyes and walked out of the chamber, "I'm going to walk around."

"That's fine by us," Toph said, obviously not paying attention as she nuzzled Momo. "Say, where's Appa again?"

"With the Guru," Aang answered. "When we're ready to escape, they will be outside the wall, waiting for us."

"I miss Appa," she whined.

"I know; we all miss him. We'll see him soon," Katara assured, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Sayamiko had been thinking heavily for the past hour. Azula seemed to be buying their disguises more than planned, and for her age, she was not that gullible. It all seemed too easy to pull off. As she was thinking intensely on that thought, she stumbled into something solid. She would have fallen back if it were not for the two hands which caught her wrists and pulled her up again.

She looked up into amber eyes with dark hair nearly covering them. Then her heart stopped for an instant.

"Zuko, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy preparing things for the party or something; not to mention Azula's going to flip when-"

"It's servant's business. Besides, Azula has more important things to focus on, leaving me bored. Relax."

"But what about the Dai Li, or Ty Lee, or Mei?" she asked frantically.

"Don't worry about them, either. I'm sure they're busy with other things."

Sayamiko slowly nodded, although she doubted him. "So are you still thinking about joining us?" she whispered, her lips hovering inches from his.

"Again with the persuasion… is that all you think about?"

"And is capturing the Avatar or gaining your unworthy father's and sister's trust all you think about?" Sayamiko asked.

"Don't mock me," he said through clenched teeth, squinting his eyes. His grip on their entwined fingers tightened.

"Who said I was?"

"You know what I mean. Don't act dumb."

"I'm not," she lied. Zuko wasn't convinced, not by a long shot. "Maybe I am, but I'm trying to make a point here. You said you needed me—that I was important. Well, it turns out that you were lying and that I'm not significant enough to change your mind."

She turned to leave, but Zuko still held her back. He was taken aback by her statement, starting to realize what he was doing. "You know, you're very self-centered," he tried denying her, "Do you think a mere girl is more important than my entire honor? I worked for three whole years on trying to get it back-"

"Zuko, we already talked this over-"

"-and I'm not going to let you ruin it for me. You're lucky that I don't blow the Avatar's cover. And I'm not a liar. I said I liked you, I said I needed you, and I swear I still do, but I never said that you were more important than my goal-"

"Zuko!" she interrupted. He finally stopped his ranting. "Do you even hear yourself? It's never enough for you if you don't have your honor. You're the self-centered one here. Now did anything I said last night get to your head?" She tried walking off again, but he would not allow her. "Let go, Prince Zuko."

"Wait," he muttered nervously. This caught her attention. Zuko's other hand caught hers, beckoning her to turn to him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I'm confused. Two paths lead to different, unknown ends," he explained.

"I know what you mean," she said in a calm voice. Her fingers entwined with his again. "I was there until I realized I'd been tricked into a trap. Zuko, I can only tell you that the Avatar will win—I know it. I'm pretty sure that you know, too."

He shook his head in denial.

"You'll understand someday. Azula lied to you so many times. Don't give in because I know you're not that weak," she took his chin and tilted his doubtful face up to meet hers, "You need to choose your own destiny. Not your father's not your uncle's, not your sister's, not even mine—yours."

He thought for a minute. Tilting her chin in return, Zuko pressed his lips onto hers, feeling a sense of serenity consume him. He still did not know what to do, or which side to choose. After a long time, the anger dissolved completely, and melted into the passion he felt in kissing her, loving her. For a moment, Sayamiko thought her heartbeat stopped.

They reluctantly pulled away, but neither moved away from their arms. "I'll see you at the party," he said almost breathlessly. Then he walked past her, down the corridor. She sighed, able to breathe again.

Sayamiko fluidly walked down the opposite corridor and froze.

"You almost had me fooled," the feline voice snapped. Her amber eyes stared her down, almost burning her. "I knew there was something…peculiar about you." Sayamiko stayed speechless, trying to regain moisture in her throat to speak. The figure walked toward her and stopped right in front of her. "Now it's your fault that your friends' lives are on the line," she continued acidly. "Obey my request and they won't be harmed, understand?"

Sayamiko nodded. It was amazing how intimidating Azula could be—Sayamiko still stood frozen to the spot. The Princess took out a dagger from her garments and held it out to her. "When you're alone with Zuzu, you'll take this dagger along with you. You will and must stab him, so it will kill him almost instantly. You have experience with that, yes?"

Sayamiko cleared her throat and asked with a shaky voice "But why me?"

The Princess scoffed in disbelief, "Why not you? Of course you, because you've become the closest to him. And besides, he trusts you even more than he trusts me, and it's all thanks to you."

"He distrusts you for a good reason, too."

"I didn't say you could answer," she raised her voice. "Now either Prince Zuko of the Fire nation dies, or the Avatar and his friends die. Take your pick."

Sayamiko tried thinking even though her mind was all a blur. She had to choose between someone she liked, or possibly loved, and the group of people who were sure to save the world from Fire nation tyranny. Any choice she made would alter the course of history. "And if it doesn't work? What if I get caught?"

"It will work. You're stealthy enough, aren't you? But if Zuko catches you trying to kill him, he could throw you in the dungeons along with your friends, so I advise that you end him quickly. Either way, Saya, I win." With that, Azula shoved the dagger into Sayamiko's grasp and walked down the dark corridor.

She looked around when she heard footsteps coming her way. With no other way to hide it, she hid the dagger in the sash that wound around her waist.

"Did you get lost or something?" Lee asked, causing Sayamiko to jump and whirl around.

"Nope, everything's perfectly fine, Lee," she lied, hoping he would buy into it. Apparently he did, to her surprise.

"Come on, it's already four hours past noon, and we have to get ready."

"Get…ready?"

"Yeah—the boys are getting their hats and you ladies are getting your fans," he explained enthusiastically, pulling her along by the sleeve. They ran into the chamber and finished preparing themselves. _Tonight isn't going to be easy_, she thought.

**A/N: Thank you Krista Lee Marie Losito for making me fall in love with anime againnnn! Yep, I just had to say that. My boyfriend thinks anime is just poor animation though. He doesn't even appreciate it. Ugh! Can you believe him?! Ha ha-ha. I love him anyway. :) Read and review pleasies?? Thank you bunches!! Really helpful!**


	13. The Royal Ball

**A/N: And now for some drama…DUN-DUN-DUN!! Microsoft Word is UBER stupid. It won't let me put fragments in my stories. That's what makes it all the more suspenseful (to a certain extent). So um anyway, heeeeeeere's chapter 13! Yes. I'm uploading more chapters than this. That was an empty threat in the last couple chapters. This chapter's pretty suspenseful… (Gasp) not to mention romantic! I tried to make it fluffy, but not over-the-top, just-plain-corny lovey dovey. Now, I have a question: should I or shouldn't I make the characters refer to each other with Japanese names (example: Aang-kun, Katara-chan), or will it not work? Wow, what a coincidence. I just noticed that this is chapter **_**13**_** and something BAD happens in this one. Muhahahaha! Ahem…moving on. Your chapter…is served.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Royal Ball

Sayamiko really did not want to go to the ball now, but if she said she didn't want to show up, the others would get suspicions. She concealed her dagger in a sheath that wrapped around her forearm, and it was hidden beneath her long sleeves. She battered her fan nervously, and it was becoming evident to Iroh. He placed a reassuring hand on hers and tipped his hat forward over his eyes, "It's okay to be nervous for the royal ball."

She nodded, lying to him and lying to herself.

They all entered the room gracefully; the throne room filled with people. Music from the percussion and the four-string Koto and wooden flute were filling the atmosphere. The columns and tables had been decorated with rare Panda lilies and cherry blossoms, while the long, red carpet had the same blossoms scattered over it as well. Above the thrones, on the wall, was a huge tapestry with the Fire nation insignia. All these Fire nation decorations in an Earth kingdom palace were almost enough to make Aang sick. Azula had been taking advantage this whole time.

"Oh, look—a drinks fountain!" Sokka exclaimed, looking at what he thought was a punch fountain.

"No…that's…" Iroh said, trailing off. Sokka had already filled a glass and began to sip until he grimaced and spit it out, sending awkward glances his way. "That is rum," Iroh explained, folding his hands in his sleeves.

Sayamiko suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned around to see the Princess. "So do you all like this party so far?"

"Oh, it was just fine until I tasted this rum stuff," Sokka blurted while wheeling around. He froze for a moment upon seeing Azula and cleared his throat. "Uh, Princess Azula, I didn't expect you to be here—talking to us nomads."

"No. You nomads are my honored guests here. Help yourselves to anything." Her elegant smile tore at Sayamiko's insides. She felt queasy and unbalanced. The rest of the entourage nodded and she walked away into the socializing crowds.

"Wait, that reminds me; where's Zuko?" she asked herself, looking around.

"I'm sure you'll get to see him soon enough, don't worry," Iroh said, grabbing a cup of hot tea."

"No, I don't want to see him."

"No?" he asked, growing astonished.

"You said it'd be best if we're not seen together in public. I want to avoid him as much as I can."

"But I thought you said—"

"Never mind what I said. I've changed my mind," she interrupted Lee.

Lee shook his head and mumbled, "How rude, young lady." Sayamiko could not help but giggle.

"Care to dance?" a deep voice asked from behind her. She turned with her fan to her face, hoping with all her might that it was not Zuko. She sighed in relief, seeing it was a boy who looked a few years older than her, perhaps. He must have been a soldier of high stature, because usually it was forbidden for a pair to dance unless one was of important social status. Putting her hands in her sleeves, she bowed to him.

"It would be an honor," she accepted, handing her fan to an irritated Lee.

The boy led her to the dance floor with several couples and held up his left hand. Sayamiko placed her right hand against his and they began dancing; gracefully striding in a line of pairs, turning with each step, and switched hands and directions. This eventually became boring with the lack of conversation, seeing as he was nervous and taciturn. Sayamiko began looking around, but soon regretted it.

A good distance away, at a table near one of the balconies sat a familiar couple. They looked young enough to be in their late teens. Sayamiko's eyes widened, seeing the familiar dark eyes and dark hair which reached the lady's waist. The man with light eyes and brown hair looked strangely recognizable too. _Natsume and Taro—they're here!_

"Is something wrong?" the young man sounded concerned. Sayamiko shook her head.

"No. I'm just feeling a little weary."

Another man tapped the boy's shoulder. This man looked in his twenties with his hair in a luxurious braid that cascaded down his back. His eyes were dark and intense, with fair, freckled skin. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked with a charming smile, never prying his eyes from Sayamiko. The boy stepped aside, disappointed. "Thank you, cousin." Once the boy was gone, he took her hand, and kissed it. A slow song involving the Koto and violin started; a melancholy tune.

He took her hand in his and held her waist with the other. They slowly began dancing in a waltz. Sayamiko began blushing in the charming skill of dancing that he had. "Have you danced to this song before?" he inquired, leaning close to her.

"No, sir," she replied in small talk. Before long, the melancholy tune ended, with the two only exchanging a couple words. The man bowed and walked away as it concluded, leaving her in the crowd. In the short silence, she looked around frantically, trying to spot Natsume and Taro. They would surely recognize her, no matter what disguise she had. In terror, she realized the table they sat at was now empty.

A hand tugged on hers and she looked down. Lee tucked Sayamiko's fan into his belt and offered his hand to her. "My good lady, may I have this dance?" he mocked after another gentleman.

Sayamiko played along, bowing gently, "The pleasure is all mine, young gentleman." He could barely lead because of his height. A flute, the drums, and a brazen instrument joined in with a quick tune. They held hands and moved a good distance around the floor. Lee, with much trouble, twirled Saya. The piece had been over in about a short minute. Saya chuckled to herself.

"It's nice to know that they're having a good time," Aang thought blithely, sipping tea in Iroh's company.

"I agree," Iroh said. He looked at Katara and Aang, "Say, why don't you two dance?"

Katara was taken off-guard. It was exactly as if he was saying Aang and she should dance… _together_. "Uhh…" she whispered incoherently. She was nervous because she knew he was serious. Aang's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Go on… you both realize you could dance as friends, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Aang chuckled and lied, rubbing the back of his neck. He truthfully wanted to dance with Katara. He was very nervous, fiddling with the fabric of the trousers.

"Go on," Iroh persuaded, throwing a grin at Aang.

Katara looked at him for the longest time. Was Aang going to gesture or something? Hesitantly, Aang offered his hand. He begged to the gods that his voice would not crack. "Do you care for a dance, Katara?" he asked perfectly while he bowed.

She giggled, so it was barely audible. "I'd love to," she replied, bowing in return. They joined Saya and Lee in another quick dance. By miracle, the dance went on without any stumbling of the foot, and was enjoyable.

A hand tapped Lee's shoulder and the young man asked, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Lee nodded, bowing out. _How could he…?_

Prince Zuko had found her. There he was, standing in front of her in luxurious clothing; everything silk. He smiled so exquisitely at her.

Her eyes widened a bit, and she pulled an extra fan out of her sash. _Foolish_, she remarked on her actions. How could she hide at a time like this?

"What's the matter?" he inquired, trying to see past the fan barrier. "I don't get to dance with the prettiest young lady in the room?"

She secretly smiled.

Lee, Aang, and Katara did not make her decision any better. They were encouraging her. Eventually she shut her fan, stuffed it back into her sash, and bowed. There was a nervous, queasy feeling in her stomach that nearly made her tremble. She knew what she had to do when they were alone.

The violin and koto played a slow and romantic melody. This did nothing to calm Saya. Zuko placed his arm around her waist, his hand with hers, and pulled her very close to him. Saya seemed frantic; she had intense feelings for him, and couldn't help but hold him.

"Saya," he whispered, "is anything wrong?"

With a sad smile, she lied, "No, not at all, Prince Zuko—"

He did not look convinced. _Just do not look at him_, she told herself.

He tilted her chin up so she had to look. Her _eyes_ were sad. "You look upset, Saya." He brought her closer to him.

She felt herself slip rapidly into delirium, just with the touch of his arms. She wanted this for so long, but knowing what was coming to pass between them repulsed her. How could she sacrifice him? She shook the thought out of her head.

He spun her slowly, and rubbed her back in small circles as the music mirrored their movements. Eventually it was over, and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Come with me."

_This is what I feared_, she thought to herself. He was taking her aside.

They weaved past the dancers, the crowd of people talking amongst themselves. He took her far from safety. He led her under the archway and out to a garden. There was a fountain lit by candles, the moons out and full, and fireflies danced about the moonflowers. Zuko picked one of those flowers and placed it in Saya's hands.

"These only open in moonlight, you know; thus the name." The prince thought that it would make her smile. She looked away. "Would you tell me what's wrong? You haven't said a word."

She did not respond; only shudders and sighs. "Please, Saya… aren't you happy to be here… with me?"

She grew agonized. She knew he doubted it from the way she acted now. She tried to fake a smile despite the nauseating nervousness.

"Of course, Prince Zuko," she began, "Why wouldn't I?" She sensed tears coming to her eyes. How could she forget the face if she killed him? She loved him dearly.

"Then why the tears?" he asked, "Are you angry with me?"

She realized in surprise that they escaped from her eyes. Saya tried to brush them away quickly on her kimono, but Zuko beat her to it. He cupped her face, running his thumbs beneath her eyes to catch the tears.

"Tell me what's wrong," he beseeched. "Please, Saya… the suspense is killing me…"

She snickered darkly. She was not killing him _yet_. "It is nothing, Prince Zuko—"

"You don't have to properly address me."

"But, you are Prince again."

"And you're a friend. I prefer that we are equals."

"Yes, Zuko," she obliged. Suddenly, he cradled her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat. It only made matters worse that he showed her affection. And she felt something intense, but it could not possibly be _love_. How difficult it was.

Everything seemed at ease for a moment, somehow. Saya forgot the plot, forgot the eerie garden, and forgot about the Avatar and his friends. Engraved in her memory were the freshly-plucked, blooming moonflower, and this moment where she was closest to the thing that she wanted most. This was her circle; this was her life in the moment. He brought her closer, letting a barely audible sigh escape his lips. Nothing could do him in. Saya eagerly returned his gentle form of affection.

Saya had come out of her state. The world came rushing back to her. It would be easier if she did not have this intense feeling. She needed to kill him now.

He began brushing his lips on her cheek, and it became more difficult for her to think like an assassin. Soft sighs pushed past the confines of her lips. _How do I do this? No once will notice from here. No—someone is bound to look out of curiosity. I can't venture further away. The Dai Li might see me._ She was almost frightened out of her wits. How would she do this? Saya was losing herself and melting in him. And the kisses distracted her furthermore. _To his chamber…? _She probed her mind. _No one will look there… Leave one of his knives beside him. Wipe the blood on it—"_

His hand stroked her neck in just a way that sent a chill flowing down her spine, and he tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him. His lips grazed her. _Think…_ she tried again. _A suicide is what it would look like._

She left that thought in her mind as she lost herself again. It would be hard to think like a seductress and at the same time will herself to kill him. "Zuko?" she whispered. A part of her acted, and yet did not. After letting his lips caress her cheek once again, Zuko regained the will to speak.

"Yes, Saya?" he breathlessly responded. How could she tempt him? Saya was not experienced in the least bit with being sensual, seeing that she had eyes for no one else but him. She grew nervous upon the very thought of seducing him. Eventually she would let herself fall prey to her senses and hope that she would remember her task. Her breath came in shuddering exhalations. She murmured, "Do you love me?"

He leaned towards her ear, "Yes."

_How do I get him in the chamber?_ She thought diligently. She trembled under the breath which sent an airy chill down her spine. "_Take_ me…"

He froze for a moment, and for a moment she thought that he would pull away from her. Instead he looked into her eyes. She tried to make it believable as possible what she "wanted".

"Are you sure?" he whispered. It was already in her eyes. His gaze almost flew down to her lips. She pulled him closer by the fabric of his collar and held her lips a short distance from his. Her breath shortened, becoming shallow, soft pulses.

His lips rushed soothingly like water onto hers.

It was an awkward rush for two teenagers to get to a chamber. Zuko placed Saya against a wall, engulfing in multiple, fiery kisses. Eventually they reached his chamber, where no one could stop them. He carried her in his arms to his bed.

They landed on fresh linens, neat and orderly; Zuko strewn atop her. Even then he smothered her face in kisses. His strength, though, and fierceness subsided into something gentle, and he broke away from her. He sustained himself above her and looked down upon her beauty. "I love you."

She hid the fright that he had caused her in the kiss that she engaged him in. His breathing became as erratic as hers.

Timidly he reached for the ties of her kimono at her lower back. He fumbled with them until Saya realized what he was attempting. She arched herself toward him. He tremulously unraveled the ties and removed her outer layers. Light undergarments adorned her.

There she lay before him, a goddess. He felt blessed by the gods, not only for this glorious body, but for what dwelled inside her mind. A young lady of wonderful spirit, witty, caring, and understanding, was all his. How many times they fought, the times of their strife, the times he failed, the times he ignored her, did not matter now. He shuddered and closed his eyes. He was hers.

Saya's hands wandered, as she kissed him, to his kimono, cautiously parting his clothing. Finally the garment shed off of him, exposing his upper body to her. She touched his skin feather-lightly. Her heart pounded as her fingers brushed over his pale chest. He bent down to kiss her; the urge to unite his lips with hers becoming too great. He even pressed her body to his, and shuddered. Her skin felt unimaginably smooth against his. Physically, he could not be any closer to her.

"Are you nervous?" he inquired upon her trembling.

A sigh or two before, "Yes." Her eyes met his again, "I trust you, Zuko."

He smiled softly, and almost cooed, his nose pressed to hers, "I will never let any harm come to you."

She beamed and nuzzled him.

Zuko fell in love with her stubbornness, and her strength, strangely. She could be endearing at times and coy as well. But she was not something of fair-weather. It was she who held patience with him, and remained kind to him. But most of all she seemed to love him for everything that he was, even with a mark of dishonor.

Saya had long ago lost the battle with her senses and her priorities. She could not even will herself to plan to pull out the dagger. Zuko reassured her in trying times, and was her shelter. He made her happy. What would she do without that?

Zuko smiled upon hearing her sigh. Then he kissed a place on her jaw, and slowly kissed his way downward. His lips nibbled her collar bone gently, and then ventured to the swell of her breast. Saya arched her back. It was unexpected for him to kiss her like that… in a place like that. It was unspeakable. She found courage to clutch his back and pull him closer to her. And she dared to graze her lips against a sensitive spot in the hollow of his neck. She weakened him. His body relaxed into her and she could feel his shoulders move underneath her hands. She tried kissing the same spot. He quivered and gasped, falling into her. He could barely control himself, and yet he kissed her lips delicately.

_I love her so…_ Zuko thought to himself as he pulled her closer. He felt like a child, in a way, safe in her arms. This was something in which only they shared together. And in that instant, he felt something entirely new.

Zuko had that feeling that he wanted for so long. He was her protector; he felt strengthened. It was an elating feeling that only he could please her. He felt invincible.

And shuddering was all that he could do to keep control and sanity. "Zuko," Saya murmured, fueling this euphoric feeling.

It was then that Saya returned to her senses. The world and all its discord and flooded her mind again. _What am I _doing_? I can't delay this any longer._

Thank goodness that he was lost in the rash kisses. She felt around for the clothes she had discarded beside her, and from the kimono sleeve she drew her dagger. The blade was almost at his back. She would break the skin of his sculpted back… _her_ prince's back; the cavity which held his heart.

Her hand eventually shook. _I can do this. I can do this… swift and quick._ But every time she squeezed the blade, she could not bring herself to do it. She loved him. And her love surpassed anything that Azula commanded. Nonetheless… She tried once again, but to no avail. Sayamiko was no longer an assassin. Tears appeared in her eyes. A clanging of metal on the floor could be heard, and then came the gentle but melancholy whimpers.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked frantically. He was afraid that he had made her upset.

She shook her head, but repeatedly chanted, "I can't, I can't… I can't."

_Agh! Stupid! You made her cry! _He began thinking back. He seemed to make her uncomfortable. Had he pushed her too far out of her comfort zone? He let out an aggravated growl. "That was so stupid of me! I'm sorry Saya. We can stop; I've pushed you too far."

Zuko pulled away from her to sit on the edge of the bed, the side where she had dropped the dagger. But he did not look at the floor, for he glowered up at the Fire nation tapestry. Tears still flowed from those doe eyes of Sayamiko's. She did not cry because of him.

She could no longer kill. She had no desire to. She loved him.

The prince turned back to her, eyes filled with guilt of a kind other than hers. _Should I tell him?_ He brought his hands to his head and clumped his hair furiously in them. "Please don't think of me as a lustful boy, now. I didn't mean to." He tightly closed his eyes and his grip tightened on his hair.

Gathering her courage, she sat up, wrapping the blanket loosely around herself, blushing deep pink. "Zuko," she placed her shaky hand on his. The tears no longer seeped, but her throat felt taut. "You did nothing wrong."

_Damn it, Saya, _she cursed herself. _I can't. I simply can't._ She bit her lip.

He looked with curiosity at her. "What's the matter, then?" She shook and quivered. Zuko took her shoulders firmly. "Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

Saya could not tell him at all costs. She stayed stuck between completing her plan and telling him what she had planned. Either way she would lose him for sure. "It is not your fault, Zuko. I… I regret doing this for a different reason."

For a moment, he did not say a word. Then, he parted his lips to speak. "Is it because of Mai? Do you think I like her?" Sayamiko's teeth clenched together. He did not take her hint. "I don't use girls, Saya. I promise you."

"I believe you," she replied. It was nice to know that he was loyal, but it did not matter at this time. "_I_ did something wrong."

He beckoned her to make eye contact with him. He stroked her cheek. "Saya…"

"I…" she stammered, "I shouldn't have brought you here… alone in this place… alone with _me_."

Zuko began to wonder what she meant. This sounded too much like she had deceived him. She sounded so heartbreaking. "What are you saying?"

She clutched the blanket even closer than before, that lump swelling in her throat. "I… I was…"

"Seize her," a firm and feline voice commanded from the doorway to the chamber. Four Dai Li agents marched in, two on either side of the bed. Sayamiko's eyes widened. They caught her; no—Azula caught her. She had been framed.

Zuko rose into a kneeling position and glared at his sister despite his half-nakedness. Sayamiko was pulled off of his bed. "Azula, what's the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"I'll tell you what's going on," she said with a clever smirk. She walked over to a side of the bed and knelt down to pick up Sayamiko's dagger. "She was planning on murdering you… with this blade. That's why she led you back here, where no one could see her commit the crime."

"That's not true!" Saya managed to protest before the Dai Li agent covered her mouth.

Zuko was soundless and speechless. _What…? She wanted to murder me?_ Saya pleaded with him. "You know me better than that, Zuko." --the other agent's grip on her twisted wrist tightened—"She made me—"

"Nonsense," Azula interrupted. "Why would I make her kill you, my brother?"

"Why?" Zuko managed breathlessly.

"Why? Betrayal," Azula began, pacing by the side of the bed. "The only reason she came back was to avenge the Avatar." The words that left her lips last were lies. Saya returned of her own accord. "She felt betrayed when she heard that you'd chosen to fight with the Fire nation, and when you killed the Avatar. She chose to avenge his death, and settled for the prince. She wanted to start more conflict."

She certainly made these lies look believable.

"That's not true either! You rotten—"

"There's no need for calling anyone names, is there?" The Dai Li agent once again covered Saya's mouth. The princess pointed to the doorway. "Take her away. No one is safe until she is behind bars."

The Dai Li carried her out by the waist, dragging her with much struggle. "Why!" she shouted with much difficulty.

Tears accumulated behind her eyes as he stared after her. Saya expected him to know better… but he saw and heard the dagger. Yet she was so frantic and could not murder him. "But Azula… why couldn't she do it?"

She stopped in the doorway. Without turning, she explained, "She obviously harbors some feelings for you, why else? She's an assassin… but she couldn't bring herself to do it in _time_."

"Then why is there a need to lock her up?" he snapped.

"Zuko, she's a wanted assassin, and she's had you where she wanted you. She probably didn't even need her dagger to kill you." She glanced at him before she proceeded out. "And please put your clothes back on."

Zuko was still in confusion. _The logic_ _was sensible… but Sayamiko… could she have been lying this whole time about _everything_? '_Take_ me', she had whispered._

* * *

**A/N: Ah, thank you, thank you. Please read and review for the next chapter; I already have 4 pages of it, so give me some ideas, please, to help keep the story moving along. Eyayayay! **

**I can't believe season 3 ended! It's so sad! I'm glad that it was a happy ending, but I want to see if Zuko finds his mother! Anyway, I can read and review stories if someone reads and reviews mine, because as you can see, I need it. But since chapter one, my writing style has changed quite a bit. Once again, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13 of War: Defeating the Firelord! **


End file.
